Damn That Vengeful Spirit!
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: When Harry leaves Britain and heads to America he meets the Winchester brothers and their little guardian angel and something goes horribly wrong... Harry/Dean mentions of clueless Castiel, brotherly Sam and evil people!
1. Prologue

**As you know, i love Supernatural and just recently i have discovered Haryy Potter cross overs with Supernatural and i have fallen in love!! They are so good and so here is my attempt here!! I will try fit the story into 7 chapters tops...hopefully:P**

**Eventually will be DeanXHarry**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural and both belong to their respectful owners....only thing i own is Harry's new name...copyrited by me!**

**Read and Reivew**

**Pie-chan**

* * *

Prologue

The London air was crisp from the morning rain as it pelted down softly, hitting the cobble stone pavement. A hooded figure walked down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts Bank, the rain soaking the hood covering his head and face. When he reached the doors he strode straight through and headed towards one of the desks where a haughty looking goblin sat, his spectacles perched on the bridge of his boney nose.

The hooded figure walked up and dropped an envelope on the desk as the goblin looked at the figure suspiciously before picking up the letter and opening it. The goblin's eyes went wide as he quickly gained his composure.

"If you would follow me this way please," the goblin said as he stood up from his seat behind the high counter and got down before motioning for the figure to follow him. The goblin led the cloaked man down small tunnels before stopping outside a large door. The goblin knocked.

"Come in," a voice said as it resounded from the other side of the door. The goblin looked at the figure before nodding and turning on his heel and heading back to his desk in the foyer.

The figure watched as the little goblin walked away before turning to the door and opening it and stepping inside.

Griphook looked up from his desk as he saw a cloaked man standing in his office and smiled.

"Well, this sure is a surprise Mr. Potter," Griphook said. The hooded figure reached up and pulled back the hood of his cloak to reveal a soaking black haired man with striking green eyes.

"Hey Griphook," Harry replied as he took of his cloak and slung it over the back of one of the chairs in front of the desk the said goblin was sitting behind.

"I suppose you're here to discuss the papers?" Griphook questioned the young wizard who only a few months ago had vanquished the darkest wizard to have walked the planet, he-who-must-not-be-named Voldemort.

"I am actually," Harry replied as he sank into the cushioned chair with a sigh, "I was hoping I could get out tonight, the press and the ministry are driving me insane."

"Perfect timing," Griphook said as he bent down and from the bottom draw of his desk he pulled out a file and handed it to the wizard. Harry took it and opened the file before smiling.

"I have converted most of your savings into muggle money and also there is 10 000 euros in the plastic sleeve in the folder," Griphook explained as Harry gave a quick nod.

"I see you did go through with the name I requested to be put on the papers," Harry said with a sad smile as the goblin just nodded, understanding the pain in the man's eyes.

"Yes," Griphook said as he just watched the young wizard sitting across from him, "I think it suits you."

"Thanks Griphook," Harry said as he flicked through all of the papers once more, "you have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"No problem," Griphook said as he smiled, displaying his sharp yellow teeth to Harry, "I would help you with anything Harry Potter, or should I say Jamesly Black?"

Harry gave a small laugh before standing up, still holding the folder in one hand as he picked up his coat in the other.

"Thanks again Griphook, for everything," Harry said and before the goblin could reply the wizard turned and apperated out of the goblin's office.

The goblin blinked before he whispered softly to himself, "be safe Harry Potter."

~At Heathrow Airport~

A young man looked down at the ticket he was holding in his hand, his backpack slung over one shoulder. The one-way plane to New York was leaving in half an hour and the young wizard had all of his new papers in his bag. He was throwing away his old name, life and world. The black haired man smiled before he walked towards the gate where his flight was to be boarding as he thought to himself _America had better watch out because Jamesly Black was coming!_

* * *

**Ok, anyone guess why i gave Harry that new name?**

**Anyway, next chapter will introduce Harry to the Winchesters and something will happen...something very strange... XP**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Here's chapter 1!! i thought i could make it longer but i just couldn't:(**

**sorry but the fated meeting will occur in the next chapter but until then you'll have to bear with me:P**

**R&R people!**

**Always Appreciated**

**Pie-chan**

* * *

Chapter 1

~At Heathrow Airport~

A young man looked down at the ticket he was holding in his hand, his backpack slung over one shoulder. The one-way plane to New York was leaving in half an hour and the young wizard had all of his new papers in his bag. He was throwing away his old name, life and world. The black haired man smiled before he walked towards the gate where his flight was to be boarding as he thought to himself _America had better watch out because Jamesly Black was coming!_

--- 4 years later ---

A young man pulled up at the bar parking lot on his motorbike, a pitch black 1977 Harley Davidson which looked like it had seen better days. The rider kicked the stand of his bike and got off, pulling off his helmet to reveal a dark, shaggy head of hair and striking emerald eyes. The rider shook his head as his hair ruffled up in the breeze. He tucked his helmet under his arm and strode into the bar, the sun setting over the distant horizon.

"Hello there stranger," A young blonde woman said as the biker entered the bar, "new around here are we?"

The man smiled a toothy grin before sitting down at the bar and replying, "just thought I'd stop by and grab a drink."

The waitress blushed as she heard the very distinct British accent. Jamesly just smiled to himself before thinking, _God, women are such suckers for a foreign accent._

"Anything I can get you?" the waitress asked, battering her eyelashes.

Jamesly just smiled at her before replying, "I'll take a beer thanks."

The woman nodded with a smile as she turned around and went to the taps. She poured the beer into a pint glass and handed it to the man.

"On the house," she said with a cheeky grin, and Jamesly just nodded his thanks.

As he drank, Jamesly did a quick scan of all the customers and the bar, locating all of the exits and seeing no potential threat.

Jamesly sighed sadly, it had been four years since he had left England and, although he would never admit it he did still miss home despite everything that had happened. Jamesly remembered when he had first entered America, what an experience that was.

In his first week in America he had stayed in the city Dallas which was where he bought his beloved bike and discovered hunting. One night, if he remembered correctly, it was Thursday; he had stumbled across a young woman on the street being attacked by some sort of strange animal like creature.

He had freaked out and had killed it with a simple Avada Kedavra. It dropped dead leaving the wide eyed girl in shock and then thus, Jamesly had had to obliviate her from every seeing him or the creature. After that, he had begun to travel around and learnt all about the supernatural and paranormal in America, and how there were these people called hunters who made it there living to kill these things.

Now, four years later he was one of the best hunters and was known for working alone on every job he did, mostly due to Jamesly solving most of his cases with magic. And if he couldn't use magic to solve the case then he would use his single hand held pistol which he had charmed to never run out of bullets. Also, one thing he was very grateful for was that America had no magical communities due to all of the Salem witch trials and, therefore he could perform magic without ever being called up for it.

Jamesly chugged down the last few mouth fulls of his beer as he turned to the bar lady, lifting his glass, gesturing for another beer.

"Sure thing hun," The lady replied as she took his glass and went to the taps once again.

"Thanks," Jamesly said as the woman placed the beer in front of him, "so I hear there have been some strange deaths round here recently."

"Yes," the woman said as she leant against the bar giving Jamesly a tired smile, "poor old Kenny and his wife Bertha were found dead in their home, sad thing too, they had only just bought the place."

"That must have been a terrible blow to all of you," Jamesly said as he looked into his beer. Getting the girl to tell him the facts was easy, the hard bit was now trying to find out what kind of fucked up supernatural creature it was.

"Yeah, none of us were expecting them to commit suicide," the woman told Jamesly, her face sad, "it was a real shock."

"Well, the State department weren't either so rest assured ma'am," Jamesly said as the woman turned and looked at him closely, a smile on her face.

"You're with the police?" she asked as Jamesly just nodded and replied, "we think that it's not a suicide case, rather a murder."

"Oh that's wonderful," the woman gushed, excited at the prospect of a fed in their small town.

"Yes, I've been assigned to the job but I only just arrived and I thought I could catch a few drinks before heading out tomorrow to check out the murder scene," Jamesly told the woman as she just nodded.

Jamesly gulped down the last of his beer before he chucked a 20 on the table and smiled to the young waiter as he grabbed his helmet and exited the bar.

The sun had set and the warm summers breeze felt beautiful when he rode back to the motel he had booked a room for, now knowing the names of the said victims.

He arrived at his motel and parked his bike in the parking space outside his room. He un-mounted the motorcycle and quickly activated the charm which he set on his bike to prevent someone stealing it.

He walked over to his room and unlocked the door, checking that the salt circle and wards he had placed on the room where still in action as he flopped down on the bed. Jamesly stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before he felt his eyelids become droopy and he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

~Somewhere near Tucson~

Dean Winchester was driving the Impala along the deserted road, his little brother Sam sleeping in the seat beside him. They were heading for Tucson, Arizona where the brothers had caught wind of a suicide case which sounded suspicious. They had just finished hunting down a pack of black dogs in Tulsa, Oklahoma and Dean was etching to kill some evil son's of bitches.

Dean hummed along to the Metallica which he played softly from his cassette player, tapping the steering wheel in time with the drum beat. He heard a groan as he looked over and saw the Sam was waking up.

"Rise and shine princess," Dean said with a smirk as Sam just glared at him, irritated.

"We're not gonna start fighting at uh," Sam looked at his watch, "7:30 in the morning."

"Whatever Sammy," Dean replied as he watched the road.

"Where are we anyway?" Sam asked as he rubbed his eyes and glancing out the window.

"I'd say 80 miles out from Tucson, give or take a couple of miles," Dean said as he looked at his brother before laughing. Sam usually tidy hair was in an array of parts all sticking out it various directions, giving Sam the asian guy hair look.

Sam reached up and tried to tame his hair back to normal but to no avail.

"Damn it," Sam exclaimed as ha continued to try and flatten his hair, Dean pulled out his phone and took a quick snap shot. He took a look at the picture and began to laugh, he showed Sam who just looked and saw how bad his hair was.

"Man that's hilarious," Dean said as he continued to chuckle as Sam gave up on his hair and went back to staring out the window.

They continued to drive along, metallica still playing with Dean singing to the music and Sam occasionally joining in. Soon, they entered Tucson and pulled into a motel, parking the Impala outside the foyer.

"Sammy, you go book us a room," Dean told his brother, "I'll go get the bags."

"Sure thing Dean," Sam said as he got out of the car, walking over to the foyer and entering.

Dean got out of the Impala and went round to the boot, opening it and grabbing their bags before making sure that the seal on the lid was still intact. As he rounded to the passenger side door Dean saw that a few parking spaces down a black Harley Davidson was parked, gleaming in the morning sunlight. He let out a low whistle. _That is quite the beauty and it's in tip-top shape too and damn, that is one fine paint job_ Dean thought to himself, smiling.

Sam made his way back to his brother and saw where his gaze was directed. Sam couldn't help but also look on in awe. It really was a nice bike. _Whoever owns it must really love their ride_, Sam thought to himself as both he and his brother continued to stare at the bike.

Dean snapped back into reality and turned to his brother who was standing next to him before asking "you got a room?"

"Yeah, room 8," Sam said as he looked down at the keys clutched in his hand before turning to his brother, a grin on his face.

"You'll like it Dean, it has two double beds and a TV with foxtel too," Sam told his brother, happy to finally be able to sleep in a decent bed, unlike all of the other holes they had to stay in before.

Dean just grinned back before replying, "well then, I shot the bed closest to the TV, I know which channel I'll be on tonight."

Sam just gave his brother a look of disgust before shuddering and saying, "Dean, no porn ok, at least not when I'm in the room."

"Dude, I'm a man and men have special…needs you could say and if they aren't fulfilled then well…yeah you get the picture," Dean said with a smirk when his brothers' face went from a look of disgust to a look of horror.

"Dean!" Sam said exasperated, "I really don't need to know this!"

"It's only natural," Dean replied as he walked off to door number 8 and waited as he brother caught up and unlocked the door. Dean walked in and dropped the bags at the end of one of the beds before grabbing out the salt and securing the room.

"Well, I'm gonna catch a few z's before we go get some info," Dean told Sam as he lay down on one of the beds. Sam just nodded knowing that his brother had been driving all night and refused to let Sam drive, fearing that Sam might crash his baby into some tree or something.

Dean slowly began to drift off into a land of dreams and unicorns (…well at least Dean hoped not) and Sam just got out his laptop and began to research information that could be useful to the investigation.

~Room Number 11~

Jamesly sat up in his bed, his hand whipping out his wand instinctively, his face dripping with sweat as he took in his surroundings. He remembered he was at the motel in Tucson and he relaxed before putting the wand back down and wiping the sweat from his brow. He shuddered at the nightmare that he had just had, a nightmare which had been haunting him for months and he suspected, for years to come too.

Jamesly lay back down on his bed, his arms wrapping around his body while he curled up into a ball. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, afraid of what may lay beyond the darkness which would engulf him if he closed his eyes.

He let out a small whimper as he felt himself drift off, silently wishing it would all end.

* * *

**So, sorry if it is kinda short...just wait till the next chapter, i promise it will get better**

**I promise O.O)/**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**her's the second chapter, hope you like it.**

**BTW, i am going on a camping trip so this won't be updated until the 12th or 13th of April, sorry if that is long but i can't help it**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jamesly awoke to the sound of birds chirping. He groaned as he rolled over and wished he had his gun to shoot the damn things so they would shut up. He squinted as the sunlight hit his face, streaming in from the window. Jamesly continued to lie on the queen bed, thinking about the plans for the day. When he finally decided to roll out of bed, it was already 11am and Jamesly could hear his stomach growling.

He walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower before pulling on a pair of faded dark blue skinny jeans, a Black Sabbath T-shirt and his riding boots. He did a quick check in the mirror and he ran his hand quickly through his hair, a habit he must have inherited from his father. Jamesly checked that he had his Police I.D and walked out of his room, checking that the salt was still unbroken.

Jamesly strutted over to his bike before checking no one was in sight before summoning his helmet and putting it on. He mounted his bike and revved the engine before heading off for a cup of coffee and pancakes at the nearest café, after that it was on to the home and murder scene of Kenny and Bertha Herts.

~Room 8~

Both of the Winchesters had long since been awake and had already went to visit the local police station for the case files. They had then gone and talked to the eye witness who had found the bodies, a young brunet who goes by the name Tessie. With a little bit of flirting from Dean and good cop from Sam, they knew everything they needed to know.

They had only returned back to the room to change before they were to go check out the house. Dean was in the bathroom changing out of his 'monkey suit' as he liked to call it and into his favorite outfit, a pair of jeans and a Metallica band shirt. When he walked out Sam was going through all of the case papers, researching.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said as he walked over to his bag and put the suit in, "you found out what it is that murdered those people?"

"Nah, not yet," Sam replied as he continued to shift through the papers, "but I have a rough idea."

"Yeah?" Dean said, "shoot."

"Well, I think it might just be our usual haunting," Sam explained as he put the papers down and rubbed his eyes, turning to Dean who was now sitting on his bed.

"The papers here," Sam indicated to the pile of stationary on the table in front of him, "tell us that the last owner of the house was in 1908, to a young married couple by the name of Henry and Kathreen Mays."

"And…?" Dean said, indicating for his brother to continue.

"Well, all this file says is that after Henry had died, Kathreen was murdered," Sam explained as Dean just nodded.

"So you're saying that this haunting is actually Kathreen?" Dean asked, "how did she die?"

"That's the thing," Sam said, irritated, "it doesn't say, Dean we need to go get more information on how this Kathreen Mays died."

"Well, only one place to go to get that information," Dean stated as he grabbed his jacket and keys, Sam following, "it's your favorite place in the whole wide world, the library."

Both brothers walked out of their room to the Impala, Sam shutting the door behind him as he heard Dean start up the car. Sam went over and got in as Dean pulled out of the motel parking lot, AC/DC blaring from the cassette player.

~Library~

"Dean come look at this," Sam said as he sat at one of the many tables, news paper articles and papers surrounding him. Dean walked over and sat down opposite his brother, moving some of the papers to create some room.

"This news paper article is from 1909. It says that Kathreen Mays was convicted of witch craft so the towns' people had got together and had drowned her in her bathtub in the upstairs bathroom before her dead body was tied to a stake and burned," Sam said passing Dean the article as Dean took it and read it over.

"So this Kathreen chick," Dean started still reading the article, "do you think she really was a witch?"

"Maybe," Sam replied as continued to read the other stories, "there is no evidence to say that she is or isn't."

"So…you think that she is now haunting the house, hell nobody has even lived in it since 1910, so how do we know if she is or isn't," stated Dean as he put down the paper before stretching. "So what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean Dean," Sam said as he looked at his brother, "we can't salt and burn her bones 'cause she was burned to the stake so something is keeping her in that house."

"So we gotta go to the house and find out what's keeping her haunting the damn place, great…" Dean mumbled as he started to put the papers back into boxes, "I hate witches..."

Sam just laughed at Dean remembering all of the past cases with witches and with Dean, he usually got his butt kicked or have something strange happen. This resulted in a pissed off Dean, which then would lead to one dead witch or he-witch, depending on the situation. They finished putting away everything and thanked the Librarian who just glanced at them and went back to cataloging books.

"Watch out witch, here we come," Dean said as they walked out of the Library, Sam chuckling behind Dean. They got into the Impala and drove to the now ex-residency of the Herts, which was situated on outside the town. They pulled up at a large wooden slab house in the middle of the forest. Dean parked the Impala outside the house and got out.

Sam got out and followed Dean who had gone to the boot and had popped the trunk of the car open, unlocking the secret compartment. Dean grabbed his pistol and tucked it into the back waist band of his pants before he grabbed the shot gun and pumped it once. Sam grabbed another pistol and the lighter fluids and closed the trunk.

"You shouldn't be here," a voice said, coming from the behind them. Both brothers jumped and spun around but didn't shoot, as they both recognized the voice.

"Hey Cas," Dean said, "how are you, why are you here and why did you say we shouldn't be here." Castiel looked at him, studying his face before looking him in the eyes.

"I am here to watch over you Dean," Castiel replied as his crystal blue eyes shifted from Dean's face to the house, "you shouldn't be here, I sense something is coming and I don't know whether it is for the better or worst."

"Seriously Cas, we aren't babies," Dean retorted, "hell, we are supposed to be the guys who are destined to be Lucifers' and Michael's vessels."

"Yes," Castiel replied his brow furrowing in thought.

Sam looked at the angel closely and noticed the small tares and holes in his usually clean trench coat. "Cas, what happened?" Sam asked, indicating to the battered jacket.

"A few angels have been unhappy with the assistance I give you two," Castiel replied, his face still deep in thought.

"Cas," Dean said with a sigh as he looked at his brother, "I have told you, if it means you're gonna get hurt because of us you don't need to assist us."

"I want to help you Dean," Castiel said a small smile on his face, "you fascinate me."

"Great to know I'm an angels' pet guinea pig," Dean said as Sam just snorted.

"Anyway Cas, you wanna help us with this hunt?" Sam asked the angel, who he now thought of as a friend and ally.

"If that is okay with the two of you," Castiel replied.

"No problem," Dean said with a smile, "good to have you on the team Cas."

All three men turned to the house and headed to the front door, Dean cocking his gun indicating to Sam to open the door. Sam nodded and slowly turned the brass knob, pushing the door open and stepping inside. Dean held the shot gun up and began to scout out the entrance hall way they were standing in, Castiel following him peering at the photos on the wall.

"Sam, Dean," Castiel said as he indicated to a photo on the wall of Kenny and Bertha Herts, "are these the latest victims?"

"Yeah Cas," Dean replied as he walked over to Castiel who was standing looking at the photo that was hanging on the wall when he heard Sam call his name.

"Dean, come look at this," Sam yelled from the living room, Dean walked in to see Sam standing at the window, looking out. Dean walked over and looked out and saw what Sam was looking at.

"Look familiar?" Sam asked as the Black Harley Davidson pulled up along side the Impala, the rider dismounting the bike. Castiel had followed Dean and saw what Sam and Dean were looking at out the window, and gasped.

"Harry…" Castiel whispered as both Sam and Dean turned to the angel, confused. Just as Dean was about to ask Castiel who the man was, a shrill scream erupted from upstairs. All three men froze before they bolted upstairs to the master bedroom, slamming the door open. A young woman was standing in front of them, wearing a pale maple orange dress, her black hair limp and wet. She looked very real and the only indication that she was dead was her lips which were pale blue.

"Hello there," Dean said with a wicked smile, cocking his gun and letting rip. He hit her square in the chest and with a scream she dispersed in a cloud of dust. They heard footsteps running up the stairs as they turned to see a young man, only about 20 sprint into the room they were standing in.

"Oh bloody hell," the young man said, all three hearing the very heavy British accent.

Dean observed the man closely. The man was about 5'6 and had jet black hair which was messy and layered and went down to his shoulders. He had a good build and the creamiest skin Dean had ever seen in his life. But what intrigued him the most was the man's eyes; they were a remarkable emerald green and Dean was mesmerized by them.

The man saw this and began to blush slightly under Dean's strong gaze, that was as the American's say 'checking him out'.

"Harry Potter," Castiel said suddenly, snapping Dean out of his trance.

The man turned around and glared at the said angel, "I left that name behind a long time ago."

"But you are Harry Potter," Castiel said as he looked at the English man in front of him.

"Don't call me that," the man growled at the angel, his eyes glaring.

"Uh, Cas…" Sam said as the angel turned to him and the man turning to look at him, "I'd just like to point out that there is still a spirit of a woman here that we need to get rid off."

"Yes…we should dispose of her first…" Castiel replied.

"Who are you," Dean questioned the man, "Cas says that your name is Harry Potter but you say that it isn't."

"My name is Jamesly Black and you are?" Jamesly asked.

"I'm Dean Winchester and that giant over there is Sammy my brother," Dean stated as he pointed to Sam who just smiled and said to his brother, "stop calling me giant and my name is Sam not Sammy. It can't be helped that I got the tall genes in the family." Dean just snorted before continuing.

"And that guy there is Castiel," Dean said indicating to Castiel who just continued to watch Jamesly curiously.

"So why are you here anyway Jamesly?" Dean asked indicating to the gun in Jamesly's hand.

"Most likely the same reason why you're here," Jamesly replied, indicating to the shot gun Dean was still holding, "I'm a hunter."

"You're a hunter?" Sam asked as Jamesly turned to him, smiling before he replied with a nod.

"Well, since we are all here, we might as well work together to get rid of this little bitch," Dean said as the other three nodded in agreement.

"So Jamesly what do you know about this spirit?" Sam asked, wanting to know as much information as he could.

"I know that this house was built and owned by Henry and Kathreen Mays who had originally built the house in 1892 and had lived happily together until 1908 when Henry died from a cut which had gotten infected and shortly after Kathreen was convicted of witchcraft." Jamesly stated as Sam nodded already knowing this, as Jamesly continued.

"Now, Kathreen couldn't have children of her own so after Henry died she was distraught and as you know in those days you could only be married to one man in your whole life, even if the man had dies. So she discovers black magic and trades her soul for the ability to cast spells and curses. She had devised a way to have a child of her own, that was her real child but she needed a sacrifice. The reason she was convicted was because the local townspeople found out she had kidnapped and when they went to investigate they found her performing the ritual. After they see this they attack her and capture her, dragging her to the bathtub and drowning her and then burning her body, and since then the house had been thought to have been cursed until the late last month where a real estate agent had moved into the town and had bough the house and had put it up for sale. That's when the Herts had moved in and had been renting a house for a month or so and then saw that the house was for sale and had bought it. The rest I assume you know." Jamesly said as Sam looked on and finally understood it.

"So, because Henry had died and she couldn't have children she goes and kills a child…" Dean said with disgust, "that's why I hate witches…"

Jamesly winced but it went unnoticed by the brothers, although Castiel saw but keep his mouth shut, already knowing the reason.

"So," Jamesly asked, "what were you guys going to do?"

"Um, actually we didn't have a plan because we don't know what's keeping her here," Sam said as he looked at his brother who just shrugged.

"Well, I thought I could just torch the place and that would destroy everything that might have been keeping her here," Dean said to Jamesly, eyeing him.

"…I say that is our best option to get rid of her for now," Jamesly said as he looked around the room.

"I left the fluids down in the living room," Sam said as he began to head down stairs, "Dean you go grab the other canister from the boot."

"Sure Sammy," Dean said as he followed his brother down stairs, leaving Castiel and Jamesly standing in the room alone.

"So Harry Potter, I mean Jamesly Black," Castiel started, "the boy who saved the world from the dark wizard Voldermort at the age of 17."

"How do you know that?" Jamesly asked, suspicious of the man in the trench coat.

"I am an angel of the Lord," Castiel replied, his face serious.

"An angel…" Jamesly said slowly.

"Yes, I know everything that has happened to you and how important you are," Castiel said as Jamesly just looked at him, "we lost track of you after you died in the final fight with the dark lord."

"Is that right," Jamesly replied, "well I'd like for it to stay that way if you don't mind, nobody knows I came here except for a goblin named Griphook and a close friend."

"I will not tell anyone Jamesly," Castiel said, "you are very important to father, you did a lot for this world and yet you were hurt so much, enduring so much pain and misfortune."

"Don't…" Jamesly said his face sad, "please just don't…"

Castiel nodded, knowing that the human was in pain talking about past memories.

Jamesly looked at the angel before heading to the door, walking down the stairs. He found Sam and Dean pouring the petrol onto the floors and furniture, making sure that everything was covered before heading upstairs.

The woman reappeared in front of Jamesly and stood her hands reaching out for him, her eyes wide. Jamesly was thrown into the wall as Castiel was thrown into the hallway, the spirit of the dead woman walking towards Jamesly who was lying on the floor, winded from the fall.

Upstairs, Dean and Sam heard something smash and groaning. They quickly finished dowsing the upstairs rooms as they sprinted downstairs to see the spirit approaching Jamesly. Dean grabbed his pistol from his pants and fired off a few rounds. The spirit disappeared as Dean ran over to Harry and picked him up and ran out of the house.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled to his brother, "LIGHT IT UP!"

Sam heard what Dean was yelling at him and pulled out a box of matches from his jacket pocket and light one and dropping it on the couch. The couch caught fire and it slowly began to spread. Sam ran over to where Castiel was and grabbed him by the arm and sprinted for the door.

Sam ran outside with a dazed Castiel and saw Dean and Jamesly standing in front of the Impala, Dean supporting Jamesly by having the young man lean on him.

Sam walked over and they all turned to watch the house burn. All four men looked at each other before three of them smiled, the angel just looking as solemn as ever. They all high fived each other, Castiel confused at this action but gave them the other three a high five anyway.

Suddenly a bright light emitted from the house as a scream was heard. All four men were blinded from the light and felt themselves slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Dean awoke to the sound of sirens as he sat up. All he remembered was how he had met Jamesly and how there was that spirit of the witch and how they had burned the house down and then there was a bright light.

His head began to throb as he clutched his hair, the black bangs falling in front of his eyes _…wait…black hair…since when did I have black hair_ Dean though to himself.

Dean looked around to see Sam lying next to Castiel on his right, unconscious and to his left he saw his own body. _What the fuck…is this another out of body experience…_Dean thought.

"Sammy, Sammy," Dean said as he began to shake his brother.

Sam groaned before his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my god, why am I seeing myself…" Sam said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Dean heard Castiel groan and turned to his angel friend, "Cas, can you hear me."

"Huh, Jamesly why are you calling me Cas?" Castiel asked as he turned to look at Dean who was lying on the ground.

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed, grabbing Dean and roughly shaking him, "Dean, wake up come one Dean, wake up!"

"Uh, Cas…" Dean said eying the angel.

"Could you stop calling me Cas Jamesly, my name is Sam," Castiel said to a confused Dean.

Dean looked over at his body where Castiel was still shaking him, when Dean's eyes opened suddenly and he bolted upright.

"Something's wrong," Dean the body said as he looked at the person before him.

"Why can I see Jimmy?" Dean asked, "Something is not right here."

"You're telling me…" all the other three men replied, confused at the current situation they were in.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**So the boys switch bodies and how will they get back to noraml?**

**Please wait till i update again and i promise there will be a little bit of flirting with Dean and Harry next chapter!**

**Ciao for now**

**(^o^)/**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry this has taken so long, but recently I just haven't had the time**

**also, hence why this chapter will be so short...sorry 'bout that but don't worry, I promise that the next chapter will be longer due to the explanations and introductions and life stories etc. etc.**

**please bare with me for now and I will try and I mean TRY to post the next chapter in a few days...hopefully I can**

**well, go and read and enjoy and then tell me what a bad person I am for making the chapter so short**

*****IMPORTANT MUST READ BELOW INFORMATION*****

**So to clear up all mistunderstandings that will occur in the chapters to come this is how everything is going to work**

**When I write someone said this, I am refering to the person inside the other person, or like the hunters like to say: Meatsuit**

**So for example: "Now what do we do?" Dean said. - that is Dean actually saying that, even though he is in Jamesly's body...**

**Also, when I write someone did something i am refering to the outside body and i will use the term again, meatsuit, and it isn't refering to the soul inside**

**For example: Castiel walked over to the bathroom door and knocked, waiting by the door for a reply. - This is actually Castiel's body doing this, the soul inside is actually Sam...**

**Confused??**

**don't worry, I'll be too, and i'm the fricken Author of the story...**

* * *

Chapter 3

The four men sat on the ground staring at each other, seeing themselves. All four of them were perplexed at the situation they were in, not one of them were able to move from their positions. All they could do was stare at each other, silent questions flying between them. They could hear sirens approaching and they knew they had to make themselves scarce as to not raise suspicion with the police at the reason why they were at the ex-murder scene, and now pile of debris which was all that was left of the house.

"I think we should scram," Dean said to the other three who just nodded and got up, heading for their respectable vehicles. Sam ambled over to the Harley and mounted it before kicking the engine to life and speeding off down the road back to the motel.

Jamesly, Dean and Castiel climbed into the Impala and sped off, following Sam on the bike only to have narrowly missed the police and fire brigade, who arrived a few minutes after the four men had left.

When the Impala pulled into the motel parking lot, Sam was already there leaning against the Harley, arms crossed and face deep in thought. Sam looked up when he heard the engine and walked over to the other men who had just climbed out of the car, whispering among themselves.

"I think we should go inside," Sam said to the others, fiddling with the trench coat he was wearing, feeling strange in the foreign clothing.

"My room's number 11," Jamesly replied suddenly feeling very out of place as he towered over the others.

"Ok, well should we just go to your room then," Dean said, brushing the black hair which kept falling into his eyes back from his face with his hands, getting annoyed.

Castiel didn't say anything; rather he was looking at the Metallica band shirt he was wearing, staring at the men's faces on the shirt with curiosity clearly in his eyes.

All four men walked to the door which was labeled number 11 before Jamesly said, "Uh, Dean in the left pocket at the back of my jeans is where the door key is."

Dean dug in the back left pocket of the jeans he was wearing and pulled out the key, grinning like a child who had just found their lost toy.

"Found it," Dean said proudly, handing the key to Sam who smiled back and put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door to allow the three other men to walk through.

"So…anyone have an idea on how this happened?" Dean asked as he sat down on the queen bed, glancing between the three other men who all just shook their heads.

"This is so strange," Castiel said with a strange smile on his face, "I'm human."

"So, Dean is in me, I'm in Sam, Sam is in Castiel and Castiel is in Dean," Jamesly said, "we all switch bodies but it seems our voices are still the same even if we're in another body."

"Yeah, but the real question is, how are we going to go back to our original bodies," Sam said.

"I think it may have something to do with that witch and the house we just burnt down," Jamesly said as he collapsed into the arm chair that was situated near the only window, "did all of you see that bright light when we burnt the house and then blacked out?"

The other three men in the room nodded all agreeing with that statement.

"Man, that's why I hate the bloody supernatural," Dean said exasperated, "you never know what those little fucker's are going to spring on you next."

"Jamesly, I mean Dean, calm down," Sam said as he leant against the table, "we need to think this out logically."

"Calm down?!" Dean yelled, "Sammy, if you haven't noticed I'm someone else's body, and we have no clue how to go back to our own body's'."

"Dean, Sam is right," Castiel said to the two brothers, "this is something unexpected and none of us saw it coming, we need to stay calm to figure this out."

"So, any ideas anyone?" Sam asked, looking at the three men in the room, all just as baffled as he was.

"I don't know how this happened but I know someone who may," Jamesly said with a grin as he stood up from where he was sitting. The other three men looked at him, hopeful.

"You know someone that can help?" Sam asked looking at himself, who just nodded in reply.

"It seems I need to phone a friend on this one," Jamesly said as he began searching Sam's clothes for his phone.

"Right pocket at the front," Sam said, knowing what Jamesly was looking for.

"Thanks."

Jamesly typed in the number and held the phone to his ear, he could hear it ringing on the other end and he held his breath. The phone rung four times before someone picked up and Jamesly heard a familiar voice.

"'_Ello?"_

"Hey 'mione," Jamesly said as nostalgia washed over him, making him smile into the phone. The other men just looked at each other, wondering who this mysterious "'mione" was.

There was silence on the other end before the receiver let out a sharp breath before the voice replied, _"…Harry…is that you?"_

"Yeah Hermione, it's me," Jamesly said, his smile turning sad as all of his memories from his past life entered his head. Jamesly had to push them back into the dark depths of his memory as he focused on the voice talking to him.

"_Oh Harry, oh I'm so glad…everyone said that you had died…but I knew…I knew you were alive…oh Harry…"_ the voice on the other end said, sobbing into the phone and Jamesly felt guilt creep into his heart at having to make his friend suffer.

"I'm so sorry 'mione," Jamesly said, he truly was sorry for the pain he must have put his best friend through, "I had to leave, you know that."

"_I know,"_ Hermione replied into the receiver, _"it's so good to hear your voice again."_

"As am I Hermione, as am I," Jamesly said as he glanced at the other three men who just looked at him. After hearing the sorrow in his voice and the raw pain that reflected on his face, the two hunters felt themselves pitying him and the angel just watched, already knowing why.

"_So, is there a reason why you're calling?" _Hermione asked as she sniffed into the phone.

"Yeah, about that," Jamesly explained as he rubbed his neck instinctively, "well you see, it seems that I've run into a spot of trouble."

Hermione groaned and Jamesly imagined she was rolling her eyes too, _"you always seem to be in trouble don't you Harry James Potter, I swear it's like you attract danger from your surroundings."_

Jamesly laughed, earning curious glances from the other residents in the room, "as I have been told before on numerous occasions."

Jamesly heard her laugh before she replied, _"so what do you need help with Harry?"_

"Well, 'mione how do you feel about taking a little trip to the grand old U.S of A?" Jamesly asked his friend over the phone before continuing, "and um, I'm with some friends…and the four of us are kinda in a strange situation at the moment, and I thought that we would need your deep insight to solve this..."

"_Oh…I hear a mystery that needs to be solved calling me,"_ Hermione exclaimed and Jamesly could hear the pure delight in her voice at the prospect.

"_Although Harry, I have Leo with me and I can't apparate with him with me…kinda a bugger really,"_ Hermione explained to him, _"where are you staying?"_

"I'm in Tucson city in Arizona, at the motel Shine Down which is on Torrent Avenue," Jamesly told her and he could hear her scribbling down the address on a piece of paper.

"_Ok, I'll be there in tomorrow,"_ Hermione told Jamesly. Screaming could be heard in the background as Hermione swore softly into the phone and Jamesly chuckled.

"It seems young Leo has woken up," Jamesly said as he continued to smile.

"_So it seems…I'll see you soon Harry…"_ Hermione said as she hung up.

Jamesly heard the phone beeping and snapped the phone shut, turning to the three men who were watching him intently, waiting for the answer.

"She'll do it."

* * *

**Yeah, i did tell you it was short so sorry, and i will try to post the next chapter as soon as i can**

**Please Review!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok guys here's the new chapter, hopefully it will surfice to some:D**

**someone also asked if i could put in a little post on who's in whom so here it is!**

**Dean - Jamesly**

**Jamesly - Sam**

**Sam - Castiel**

**Castiel - Dean**

**that help? hope it does!**

**now go read and review people!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"I'm in Tucson city in Arizona, at the motel Shine Down which is on Torrent Avenue," Jamesly told her and he could hear her scribbling down the address on a piece of paper.

"_Ok, I'll be there in tomorrow,"_ Hermione told Jamesly. Screaming could be heard in the background as Hermione swore softly into the phone and Jamesly chuckled.

"It seems young Leo has woken up," Jamesly said as he continued to smile.

"_So it seems…I'll see you soon Harry…"_ Hermione said as she hung up.

Jamesly heard the phone beeping and snapped the phone shut, turning to the three men who were watching him intently, waiting for the answer.

"She'll do it."

"Good, we'll see you in the morning," Dean said to Jamesly, turning to his brother who nodded and began to follow his brother to the door.

The four men bade each other goodnight before they all retired to their respectable rooms, all thinking of the strange turn of events that the day had brought upon them. Dean, Sam and Castiel retired back to room 8, Dean offering Castiel the bed while he would take the couch. Castiel agreed and slipped under the bed covers, falling asleep.

"Dean, what are we going to do?" Sam whispered to his brother who was stretched out on the couch, not wanting to wake their friend who was asleep, snoring softly.

"I don't know Sammy," Dean replied with a tired sigh, "I have a strange feeling about Jamesly, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"I agree," Sam said as he ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes tired and he could feel his eyelids beginning to feel heavier.

"Hopefully this mysterious 'mione' can solve our problem," Dean said as he stared up at the ceiling, his mind drifting into a dreamless sleep.

"Me too Dean, me too," Sam replied with a yawn before he too climbed under the covers.

"Goodnight Sammy," Dean whispered to his brother before he rolled over to face the back of the couch before he felt the darkness close in and his dreams take him.

~Room 11~

Jamesly heard the door slam further down and sighed as he flopped onto his bed, staring at the cracks in the plaster on the wall.

"Urgh, why does it always have to be me…" Jamesly said out loud to himself, groaning inwardly. He rolled over to his side and closed his eyes, thinking about how tomorrow. He was seeing Hermione again, and the thought made him smile.

The thought of seeing his friend brought up all of the old memories which he had locked up in the depths of his own mind, not daring to remember anything. The war, the people he loved and befriended, the people he had helped and saved were all but a dream to him now, and he didn't want them to resurface.

Jamesly curled in on himself and closed his eyes, falling asleep already knowing what lay behind the darkness which engulfed him.

~The Next Day~

Dean awoke with a start only to see Castiels' face looming over his own, shaking him awake.

"Dean, get up," Sam said as he continued to shake his brother awake, "it's already 10 am."

"Nnnn, later Sammy," Dean said with a groan as he rolled over, trying to get away from his person who was intruding on his very important sleep.

"Fine then, Cas and I will just have to eat your breakfast," Sam said as he walked to the table where the pile of fast food was before picking up a bacon and egg burger and taking a bite.

Dean could smell the grease and fat from the food on the table and his stomach gave a lurch. He rolled off the couch his hand over his mouth as a sickly feeling of wanting to throw up washed over him. He kept his hand over his mouth and the feeling soon subsided but Dean still felt sick from the smell of the food.

"Urgh, this body seems like it doesn't appeal to the thought of greasy foods," Dean said with a grumble, sitting on the floor looking at his stomach, well Jameslys' stomach.

"Well, that's fine with me, I'm starving," Sam said as he picked up another burger which would now be his fifth, "it seems our dear friend Cas has been neglecting to feed his vessel, it feels like I haven't eaten in months."

"Well, that's because I haven't," Castiel replied as he sat next to Sam, eating his own burger, "I saw no reason to eat but now…now it's different."

"Yeah yeah, only 'cause you're in my body," Dean told the angel who now resided inside his body, "if you don't feed my body three decent meals a day I swear I will kick your butt."

"Yes, I must not let the man who is to be Michaels' vessel become weakened," Castiel said as he munched on his burger, a faint smile on his face.

"Dean what do you mean 'decent meals'," Sam said with a laugh, "hell, you can't even process the thought of eating greens."

"Just because I'm not a freak like you Sammy," Dean retorted, "what kind of child likes Brussels sprouts."

"For your information Dean," Sam said in between mouthfuls, "I did, and I happen to think they are quite nice, especially when they have been sautéed with red wine and cream sauce with prawns and scallops."

"Urgh, cooking talk," Dean moaned as he slapped his hand against his forehead, "I mean come on Sammy, what the fuck is sautéed?"

"It's when you take the-," Sam started before Dean cut him off.

"Don't even start you walking encyclopedia of weirdness," Dean told his brother with a stern look as Sam just cracked a smile and went back to eating.

Dean watched as his brother took a bite of the burger he was holding and his mouth began to water, but his stomach still didn't sound like it appealed to eating fast food.

"You know what," Dean said to his two companions in the room, "I think I'm gonna skip breakfast today."

"Your loss," was all Sam said to his brother who just looked on, wishing he could be eating one too.

"You know what, I'm gonna go get Jamesly," Dean told them as he got up from his position on the floor and headed to the door where hw slipped on his boots and headed down to room 11.

Dean stood outside the door and knocked. He heard a groan from the other side of the door, and a slurred "who's there?"

"It's Dean," he replied.

He heard the dead bolt be unlocked and the door swung open to reveal Sam who was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Mornin' sunshine," Dean said with a cheeky grin and a suggestive wink to Jamesly who just looked down and realized who it was speaking to him.

"Isn't that the best way to wake up," Jamesly said with a grumble, "having the image of me flirting with myself stuck in my head for the rest of the day."

"Well, technically it's not really you…well it is, but I'm in here so your not really flirting with yourself 'cause then that would just be awkward if you were flirting with yourself in the morning after just getting up," Dean told him, his face very serious.

Jamesly just stared at the man in his doorway before he burst out laughing. He stepped back inside the room so that Dean could enter the room. Dean smiled and followed Sam inside the room as he leant against the wall while Sam sat on the bed.

Jamesly ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the bed hair, but failing and giving up, making a mental note to fix it later, "So Dean what brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Well because I'm inside this stupid body of yours I can't eat the food that Sam had bought for breakfast," Dean told Jamesly.

"Was it fast food?" Jamesly asked Dean who just nodded and Jamesly sighed before continuing, "I'm sorry to inform you Dean, but for some reason my digestive system has never coped well with fast foods or overly fatty or greasy foods."

"But that's technically my diet!!" Dean said to Jamesly who just smiled before replying.

"Well then you'll have to find an alternative, because I'm guessing that when you smelt the food this morning you nearly threw up?"

"Yeah," Dean said as his face was furrowed in thought, "does that happen all the time?"

"Just with fast food, oh yeah and meat," Jamesly told him as Dean's face went to a look of horror.

"Now what am I supposed to eat?" Dean whined, "I love fast food and meat."

Jamesly just grinned at Dean before saying, "Well Dean, ever thought of becoming vegetarian?"

"Are you kidding me?" Dean said with a look of shock, "the only thing I have ever eaten that was close to vegetarian was a tofu burger and even that turned out to be a cheese burger…"

"Well Dean, there is a reason why I don't eat meat and since you are in my body I would appreciate it if you would respect my feelings and body and also not eat any meat," Jamesly said in a matter of fact voice earning a glare from Dean.

"Do I have a choice?" Dean said his voice bitter.

"No, not really," Jamesly replied, smirking at the now fuming Dean.

"Fine," Dean said still angry at not being able to eat fast foods and take away.

"Do you swear?" Jamesly asked, his eyebrows knitted together in an angry stare.

"Scouts Honor," Dean said as he raised his hand up and placing the other hand over his heart.

"Great then now that you have agreed to become a vegetarian until you get back to your own body, I'm going to go get myself some breakfast," Jamesly stated before turning to Dean who was still a little angry, "would you like me to get you something Dean?"

"Um sure, since you're the vego you get whatever you see fit," Dean told Jamesly who just nodded and went to his duffle bag and pulled out his helmet and keys and headed out to his bike. He left on his bike and headed for the nearest shopping centre. When he came back he had two ceaser salads and handed one to Dean who just looked like he was in pain, but ate it anyway.

The rest of the day was spent in Jamesly's room, all four men waiting for the arrival of 'mione who was the one who may be able to help them.

It was in the afternoon when the four men in the room heard the knock on the door.

Sam got up and opened the door to see a young woman with brown, wavy hair and a heart shaped face. He smiled and let her in.

What Sam didn't notice was the young boy who was hiding behind the woman's leg who peeked around her leg to see Jamesly. The young boy smiled suddenly and ran towards Jamesly yelling, "Har Har!" The boy ran and jumped throwing his arms around Jameslys' neck, stunning Dean who wasn't excepting this to happen.

"Uh, kiddo," Dean said nervously at the sudden act from the young child, "I'm not who you are, especially not Har Har."

Dean sniggered and the real Jamesly who was inside Sam glared at him.

"What's happening Harry," Hermione asked as she turned to Jamesly, curiosity in her eyes as she could hear Dean's voice coming from Jamesly's mouth.

"I'm here Hermione," Jamesly said.

Hermione turned to see a gigantic man and she whispered, "Wow, he could give Hagrid a run for his money."

Jamesly laughed before replying, "yeah, but fortunately Sam isn't that tall."

"My god Harry it is you," Hermione said as she walked nervously over to Sam, fidgeting under his tall stature which loomed over her.

"Hermione, you know that I left that name behind when I came here," Jamesly told her sadly before continuing; "my name is Jamesly Black."

Hermione stood there for a few seconds before smiling, understanding the reason behind the new name. Jamesly smiled too before he pulled her into a hug, resting his head on top of her hair.

"I've missed you," Jamesly whispered into Hermione's hair and she nodded into his chest, before replying, "I've missed you too."

The two of them broke away when Sam coughed, the other three men in the room feeling awkward.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Jamesly said, "everyone this is Hermione my best friend and technically, my non related blood sister."

"Hi there," Hermione said to the three men, all who could hear her accent, "Harry, I mean Jamesly tells me that you guys are in a problem and from what I can see I assume something has happened."

"Sure we can get around to that later but could you pull your kid off me," Dean said as he struggled to pull the brown haired boy off him, but the boy's grip only tightened.

"Oh, sorry about that," Hermione said as she walked over and grabbed the young boy off Jamesly, holding him to her chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOO I WANT HAR HAR!!!!!" the young boy began to scream, flailing his arms around, nearly smacking Hermione in the face.

"Look Leo, Har Har is right there," Hermione said as she pointed to Sam, and Leo looked to where she was pointing before saying, "Har Har?"

"Hey Leo, long time no see," Jamesly said as he walked over to where Hermione was standing holding Leo and stood next to her and bent down so that his face was near Leo's.

"See, my face might have changed but my voice is still the same, see?" Jamesly said in a soft voice. Leo stared at Sam's face before reaching out a small hand and touching Sam's face saying, "Har Har?"

"Yeah, that's me," Jamesly said with a smile as Leo began to struggle in Hermione's arms, reaching out for Sam. Hermione handed him over to Jamesly who held took him and hoisted him up so that he was straddled over one arm.

"Who's the kid?" Sam asked Jamesly curious to the relationship between the British woman and Jamesly, and then there was the child who even though looked like either of them, Sam couldn't help but keep the curiosity from showing on his face.

Jamesly seeing this laughed before saying, "no Sam, Leo is not my child, nor is he Hermione's child; Leo's full name is Teddy Leonardo Remus Tonks."

"Strange name," Dean commented as he watched the young boy playing with Jamesly, and he couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Yeah, Leo's parents died a few years ago and I was named God father of Leo so when he was born, they both chose the name Teddy while I contributed his middle name Leonardo and Remus was his father's first name and Tonks was his mothers' last name, and when I left England, I asked Hermione to look after him in my stead" Jamesly explained to the other men who all just nodded, understanding.

"His name is Teddy is it not?" Castiel asked Jamesly who nodded, "then why do you call him Leo?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Jamesly replied as he looked at Hermione who just shrugged.

"I guess because it was the name Har-Jamesly gave him, and I think it fits him better than Teddy, Leo the Lion is his nickname we gave him, didn't we Har-Jamesly. Anyway, I think it's a suitable name due to the way he acts sometimes," Hermione said with a smile.

"Now, on to the real matter on hand, I am well aware that now that four of you have switched bodies, but what I need to know is who's in whose body and then the details on how exactly you ended up like this," Hermione said, getting into her as Jamesly calls it 'brainiac mode'.

"Well, Sam is in Castiel, he's the one in the trench coat, I'm in Sam, Dean is in me and Castiel is in Dean the one in the Metallica shirt," Jamesly explained as he placed a squirming Leo on the floor who began to run around the motel room, looking at everything.

"Ok and how did this happen?" Hermione asked, mentally remembering who was in whom.

"Well, about that, even if we told you I doubt you'd believe us," Sam stated to the young woman in the room.

"Try me, you'd be amazed at what I do and don't believe," Hermione said as Castiel nodded slowly before starting the story.

"Well you see, my brother Dean and I are what you would call hunters, and we hunt the supernatural. Anything from ghosts to Wendigos to shape shifters to werewolves, the whole lot, we hunt them to stop them from hurting innocent people. Anyway, we had caught wind of an unusual suicide case and decided to check it out," Sam said as he told Hermione who just nodded, already knowing about the hunters in America due to an assignment in their 5th year.

"So we came down here and began to research what could be causing this, and then we found out it was a haunting. The spirit was inside the house and had just recently murdered a couple making it look like suicide. Now the spirit was once a young woman by the name of Kathreen Mays and she discovered black magic when her husband died. And when I mean black magic, I am referring to when one sells their soul to a demon in exchange for special powers. Well, she had discovered a way to create a child of her own without the need of her husband, but she needed a child sacrifice. So she had kidnapped one of the children from the town and then the town found out and went to the house and saw her performing this ritual. Of course they convicted her of witchcraft then and there and the townsfolk captured her and then drowned her in her upstairs bathroom before tying her dead body to a stake and burning it. That happened in the 1900's and the house had been deserted until a few moths ago," Sam stated, remembering all of the information clearly.

"Yeah, so when Sammy and I found this out we went to go check out the house," Dean said, taking over the story from Sam, "so we get there and were about to go inside the house when old Castiel here shows up. Oh yeah by the way, Castiel is an Arc Angel of the Lord just to let you know. Anyway on with the story, so then the three of us go into the house and were scouting out the house when we saw good old Jamesly over there turn up on his Harley. At that moment we heard a scream from upstairs and we all ran upstairs only to see the very real but dead Kathreen Mays and then we shot her with rock salt and she disappeared."

"Fascinating…" Hermione whispered to herself at the new information she had just learnt, "so there must be some sort of purity in the salt crystals that repels evil…I'll need to look into that…"

Jamesly chuckled to himself as he saw Hermione's expression, before he said under his breath, "what a little nerd."

"Hey!" Hermione said as she smiled at Jamesly, knowing he was joking, "I heard that!"

"I know you did Hermione, that's why I said it," Jamesly replied his smile growing wider and Hermione just rolled her eyes before turning back to Dean.

"So then what happened after that?" Hermione asked, wanting to know the rest of the story.

"Well, after Mrs. Mays had dispersed, Jamesly came bolting up the stairs and nearly ran into Sam on the way in, but then he introduced himself. We all did introductions and then we found out he was also a hunter too. We all then agreed to work on this case to get rid of the spirit and then we knew that we couldn't salt and burn her bones and the house was too large to find anything that could be keeping her here so we decided to just torch the place. So that's what we did." Dean explained.

"So then when we torched the place and we got out of the house, we were all standing watching the house burn and then we heard the spirit scream and then there was this bright blinding white light and then next thing you know we're all unconscious. I think it would have been at least a good 20 minutes we were out cause by the time we came round there was only a pile of burning timbre left of the house."

"So when we all came round we all noticed we weren't exactly in the right bodies so we just decided to bolt before the police came and then we ended up back here and then I told them that you might be able to help and so I called you and then that's pretty much it," Jamesly said as he finished off the story.

"So, what I am thinking is that it would most likely be some sort of counter curse or spell that the spirit had made before her death, most likely a body switch or as they say soul transferring but I can't be sure because we don't have any evidence for that." Hermione began to pace around the room, thinking.

"So none of you saw some sort of writing like Latin or Greek anywhere or some symbols?" Hermione asked as she continued to pace around the room.

"There was nothing," Sam told her, thinking back to the inside of the house.

"Well that narrows it down now doesn't it," Hermione said, her voice laced with sarcasm, "well I'm sorry to say Jamesly but I can't help you, at least not till I do some research into this."

"Thanks anyway 'mione," Jamesly said to his friend, a small smile on his lips, "I'm glad you came over here."

"Yes, I am too," Hermione said as she scooped up Leo who was running past her, giggling.

"So you guys know anyone who could help you on this, because this is going to be a hell of a job if I'm working on my bloody own," Hermione told them and Castiel nodded.

"I think I might give Bobby a call later," Sam told her, wondering how this woman was taking all of the information that they had told her so calmly.

"Well, I should be off now, Jamesly I'll give you a call if I get any leads on how to reverse this," Hermione told Jamesly, still holding Leo tightly in her arms.

"So Hermione, how did you get here?" Jamesly asked her, as he had forgotten to ask earlier.

"Floo," Hermione replied, looking Jamesly in the eye, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Jamesly understood by what she said by 'floo', but to the others it would sound like 'flew'.

"Man, I can't believe you flew on an airplane," Dean told Hermione in disbelief, "they are such unstable little bastards."

"I would appreciate it if you would mind your language around my godchild Winchester," Jamesly told Dean, sending him a silent threat.

"Sorry about his language," Sam told Jamesly and Hermione, smiling apologetically, "he's like that sometimes, such a frightened child he is."

"Shut up, just because I'm afraid of flying," Dean retorted to his brother, irritated, "at least I'm not afraid of clowns."

"Clowns are nasty Dean, or if you don't remember, clowns can kill," Sam said back to his brother and the others in the room could tell they were just going to continue to taunt each other until they got bored with it.

Dean opened his mouth to say some sharp retort but Jamesly stepped in before Dean could even say a word.

"Now children play nice, we do not tolerate fighting," Jamesly said, putting on a mother hen type voice, "you're setting a bad example for the little ones."

This earned a glare from both of the brothers before they just huffed and stopped talking.

"Great, now Hermione, do you want to stay the night?" Jamesly asked his friend, "we could share the bed in here."

"I'm sorry Harry, damn it, I mean Jamesly," Hermione said trying to remember that he was no longer Harry but Jamesly, "but I really must get back, I have work that needs to be done at the ministry and I don't think they would like it very much if I handed it in late."

"No problem Hermione," Jamesly said, trying not to let the disappointment show on his face.

"Well I should be going now," Hermione told them giving a small wave with her free arm that wasn't holding Leo and then turned to Jamesly.

"Can we talk for a second?" Hermione asked Jamesly who nodded, curious as to what his friend needed to tell him. Hermione walked outside of the motel and Jamesly followed, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it Hermione?" Jamesly asked his only friend, looking out at the pink streaked sky as the sun began to set.

"They have no clue at to what you are do they," Hermione asked, a smile one her face.

"No, but I think they have a sneaking suspicion that I am not entirely human," Jamesly replied with the smile.

"Well Harry, you will need to watch out because it is obvious that now because you are all in different bodies you four will be sticking together," Hermione told him, "and I get the feeling that the two brothers' won't be too keen on sticking with you once they find out, especially if they are like some of the hunters I've heard about in America."

"Don't worry 'mione, I'm a big boy now," Jamesly told her as she just chuckled, shifting the now dozing Leo to the other arm, "and anyway, the guy Castiel he already knows everything and I don't think he'll be telling anyone soon either."

"I want you to be safe Harry," Hermione said in a whisper as she looked at her dearest friend, tears forming in her eyes, "oh Harry, I'm so sorry, for everything that has happened."

"Hermione, what's past is past, nothing can change that," Jamesly said as he wiped away the tears from her eyes, "sshhh, there's no reason to cry over spilt milk."

"I know," Hermione said, "I better be going now, I don't want to have Leo awake again when I go through the floo, god that was a nightmare."

"Ok then, call me if you find anything that can help us," Jamesly told her as he gave her one final hug before she turned around and walked off, Jamesly already knowing that she had her car parked further away down the block, just in case she was followed here.

When she was gone, Jamesly walked back inside his room to face the three other men, a cheeky smile on his face before saying,

"Well, why don't we start with introductions seeing as we'll be living together for a little while?"

* * *

**So what do you think? hmmm?**

**So as you can see, there hasn't been alot happening relationship wise and i'm very sorry for that, but it will, i just don't want to rush it too fast, cause then that just ruins all of the little moments that they got to know each other in...so just please wait cause there will be some development!!!**

**Keep on reading!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry i haven't updated lately just a few things have been happening and it's been stopping me from writing.**

**hopefully you'll like this chapter, it has the Winchester boys find out the truth about Jamesly**

**Who's in Who?**

**Dean - Jamesly**

**Jamesly - Sam**

**Sam - Castiel**

**Castiel - Dean**

**Help? Now go read my little minions!**

* * *

Chapter 5

~Room 11~

Dean, Sam and Castiel watched as Jamesly followed his English friend outside to say their goodbyes in private.

"I'm gonna give Bobby a call," Sam told Dean as he grabbed his phone and began scrolling through his contacts, "I'll see if he can find something that can help us."

"Sure Sammy," Dean replied as he continued to stare at the man and woman who were exchanging words that he couldn't hear, "also ask Bobby if he's ever heard of a Jamesly Black or Harry Potter."

"That would be unwise Dean," Castiel told him, his face stern, "I think that Jamesly would not appreciate having you pry into his past life."

"I just need to check that he's who he says he is," Dean said to the angel, "anyway, it's not like he can kill me, even if he is a hunter."

Castiel smiled inwardly, knowing that Jamesly could indeed kill him and it wasn't because he was a hunter. Dean watched his angel friend, suspicious of the faint smile on his face.

"Cas, do you know something we don't?" Dean asked, eyeing the said angel who just ignored the question. Dean sighed, knowing that the angel would not answer him and so Dean turned back to his brother who was leaning against the wall, his phone to his ear.

"Hey Bobby, Sam here," Sam said into the phone, looking over at his brother.

"_I know it is you idjit," _Bobby said and Sam could hear the sound of the t.v through the phone's ear piece, _"what do you need?"_

Sam smiled into the phone before saying, "well Bobby, Dean, Cas and I have found our selves in a strange situation with another hunter and we were wondering if you could check out some stuff for us."

"_Sure, what do you want me to look up?"_ Bobby asked.

"Ok, anything about body switching spells or rituals and if there are anyways of reversing it," Sam said as he could hear Bobby writing it down.

"…_Sam, why exactly do you want me to look up about body switching spells…?"_Bobby asked, and Sam could hear the worry in his voice.

"Don't worry Bobby," Sam said reassuring the old hunter, "it's nothing we can't handle."

"_If you say so…"_ Bobby said, not quite believing the younger man, _"anything else you want me to check out?"_

"Yeah, there's a hunter who goes by the name Jamesly Black or Harry Potter, either name," Sam said as he leant up against the wall, the suit he was wearing was wrinkled and creased from sleeping in it.

"…_Potter…sounds familiar, I'll ask around and see what I can find about the hunter, but the body switching thing, I'll need to get back to you on that one," _Bobby said as Sam who just nodded.

"Sure Bobby," Sam told the retired hunter, "just call me when you find something."

Sam hear Bobby mumble a small "be safe you idjits" and then the phone went dead.

Sam turned to his brother and angel friend who were watching him.

"Bobby said he'll look it up for us," Sam told them as both men nodded before they heard the door open and Jamesly walk in.

"Well, why don't we start with introductions seeing as we'll be living together for a little while?" Jamesly said to the other three men, a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

"Sure, if it's gonna help," Dean said as he sat on the armchair at the window, stretching his arms.

"Just no chick flick moments ok?" Dean said with a firm look at the other three men, "that means you Sammy."

Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother, knowing Dean hated having cry-hug-and-kiss moments and also knowing that Dean was one to have a few moments himself.

"Whatever Dean," Sam said before he sat down on the floor, his back against the wall, "so I'll start this shall I?"

The other men just shrugged before they too sat down and found a comfortable position and began to listen.

"Ok, well my name is Sam Winchester, I am 25 years old and I have been hunting since I was a kid," Sam said to the others, "When I was six months old my mother was killed by a demon and my father raised us as hunters, training us to fight the supernatural."

Sam looked at Dean who just nodded, silently giving Sam permission to tell the stranger their story.

"Dean and I had traveled around heaps and we never stayed in one place too long," Sam said as he picked at his nails, fidgeting, "and when I was 18 I left for college, but not before I had a fight with my dad and told me to never come back. So I went off to Uni and studied law, got a girlfriend, went to parties the usual stuff, anyway it was when I was 21 one night Dean came and broke in."

"Hey, I didn't break in," Dean exclaimed, "I told you I was looking for a beer."

"Yes Dean, whatever you say," Sam said before continuing with the story, "anyway, Dean asked me to come looking for dad because he had gone hunting and he hadn't come back yet. So I went with Dean and we did a few hunts, but I needed to get back because I had an interview, so after a week Dean dropped me back off at my house which I shared with Jess, my girlfriend. So I went inside and the place was silent so I assumed she was out, so I went to the bedroom and lay down and I saw her pinned to the ceiling, dead before she burst into flames."

Jamesly shot Sam a sympathetic look as he could hear the pain in the man's voice and Sam just gave a sad smile in return.

"I was shocked, I couldn't even move from where I was but Dean came running in and pulled me from the building," Sam said as he took a deep breath, recalling old memories of the times he had spent with Jess before he continued.

"I knew that this was the same demon that had killed our mom due to dad telling me once how mom died, so I began to hunt again. So for a couple of years we hunted anything we caught wind off and tried to find this demon that killed our mom and my girlfriend. Eventually dad come to see us one night and had found a weapon that can kill anything, even demons. And this isn't sending them back to hell, but actually killing them so they can't rise again, so Dean, Dad and I eventually found this weapon and we were hunting down the demon but not before we were in a fatal car crash."

"Dean was dying and the doctors were saying he hadn't much longer to live so Dad had struck a deal, a deal with the demon that killed our mom. Dean came back, healthy as ever but dad had died in Dean's place," Sam said as Dean just looked grim, he still felt guilty at the fact that dad had died to save him.

"So Dean and I started to hunt again for a while and then eventually we killed the demon that had made our life the way it is, but before we did a devils gate was opened and a few hundred demons were released into the world. So our jobs as hunters had just gotten a whole lot worse and the two of us were trying to kill as many demons as we came across."

"So that's why there was a sudden jump in the number of possessions and supernatural activity," Jamesly said quietly as Sam just mumbled, "yeah, sorry about that. Kinda our fault."

"Haha, no that's fine," Jamesly said with a laugh, "it's a good way to relieve stress, killing demons that is."

"Finally someone who agrees!" Dean said happily, "I'm liking this guy more every minute."

Jamesly just smiled and winked at Dean before turning back to Sam and saying, "go on."

"Well, after that we kinda just hunted around before Dean had a small accident with a demon and he uh…went away for awhile," Sam said nervously, knowing that Dean was still a little touchy feely on the hell experience.

Jamesly noticed the change in Sam's voice and raised his eyebrows but said nothing further, knowing that the two hunters must not trust him yet.

"Well, after Dean came back from his…trip we met Castiel who told us about a demon by the name of Lillith who was going around and breaking the seals for a container which held Lucifer himself. I had befriended a demon by the name of Ruby and she was helping me…train when Dean was away so when Dean came back Ruby helped Dean and I in a few cases. In the end though, Lillith had broken all of the seals except one which I actually broke in the end by killing her. Dean and I couldn't stop the container from opening so Lucifer was sent into the world."

"You guys started the apocalypse!" Jamesly exclaimed, surprised. "Great, now I'll have to save the world…again," Jamesly muttered, irritated.

"What do you mean again?" Sam questioned, as he heard the irritation in Jamesly's voice.

"Uh…I was referring to hunting…'cause you know all of the supernatural creatures we'll need to kill and save the innocent population from finding out," Jamesly said as he lied through his teeth, hoping they would buy his lie.

Dean nodded, while Sam just eyed him suspiciously before nodding too.

"So Castiel, how do you know these too?" Jamesly asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I was sent here to watch over the vessel of Michael that arch angel, and also happened to meet the vessel of Lucifer himself," Castiel said as he glanced at Sam and Dean whose faces hardened.

"What you guys are the vessels for the fabled brothers Michael and Lucifer," Jamesly said impressed, "that's gotta suck."

"You have no idea how much," Dean said grumpily.

"So what about you Jamesly?" asked Sam, "it's your turn for story time."

"Well, I am currently 21 years old, and I was born in Godrics Hollow in England. When I was one years old both of my parents died and I was taken to live with my mother's sister. I grew up in my aunt and uncle's house and when I turned 11 I was sent to a boarding school in Scotland," Jamesly started, making sure that his story had no loop holes and that he was careful not to let anything slip about magic or the fact that he could do magic.

"So I spent 6 years of my life there and it was the first place I could call home and where I had friends. It was where I truly belonged. When I was 17, I killed a notorious murderer who was the one who killed my parents. The world I lived in began to fear me due to the fact I was so young yet I was able to kill the most powerful…man in history so I escaped to America where I have been living for four years."

"I saw that your friend Hermione thought you had died," Sam said, recalling the conversation between the two.

"Yes, a few precautions needed to be taken so that I wouldn't be found living here…" Jamesly said as he frowned.

Sam's phone went off, the sudden ringing making the four men jump slightly before relaxing again.

"Sorry about that," Sam said as he fumbled in his trench coat pocket for his phone before he pulled it out and answered.

Sam's face suddenly turned hard as he stayed silent before nodding and snapping his phone shut and turning to the three men.

"That was Bobby," Sam said as Dean looked up before asking, "he find anything on how to reverse it?"

"No, but he told me something else," Sam said as he glanced at Jamesly, "I think you ought to tell us who you really are…"

Jamesly sighed, knowing that he would have to tell them the truth.

"Fine, just don't try to kill me," Jamesly said as he pulled out his wand.

"Hey!" Dean said as he looked at the stick Jamesly was holding in his hand, "that thing pocked me in the butt last night when I was trying to sleep; I thought I threw it out the window…"

"You did," Jamesly replied, as he twirled the wand around his thumb, "but I just couldn't leave it outside now could I?"

"And why not?" Dean asked him, curious.

"Because I'm a wizard and this is my wand."

It all happened in a blink of an eye, suddenly Dean had jumped up from where he was sitting and had pulled out his pistol from his pants, aiming it at Jamesly's head.

"You're a witch huh?" Dean said, furious at the fact that he didn't notice the signs, "so this is all your doing is it?"

"Um Dean, I'm not a witch," Jamesly said slightly bored, "if you had just heard me I'm a wizard, and I thought I said not to try and kill me."

"Witch, wizard no difference to me," Dean said as he continued to hole the pistol in the direction of where Jamesly was sitting, "anything evil needs to be killed, that's what a hunter does."

"That would be unwise Dean," Jamesly stated, getting really bored now.

"Oh yeah why is that," Dean said with a sneer, still holding the gun up.

"Well because I highly doubt you would want to hurt your baby brother's body now would you," Jamesly said before he continued, "anyway, it's not like you can kill me."

"You want a bet?" Dean said with a taunting smile as he lifted the gun to his own head.

Sam saw this and suddenly yelled out, "Dean don't be an idiot, you'll only kill yourself!"

"Sammy, he's a witch!" Dean yelled back to his brother, "he needs to be killed, if I kill myself then he has no body to return to and then he won't have his magic"

"Dean, be reasonable!" Sam retorted angrily as Dean still continued to hold the barrel of the gun to his temple.

"Again Dean, I think that would be unwise," Jamesly said as he continued to fiddle with his wand, spinning it between his fingers.

"What?" Dean said, "what's the reason now?"

"Well it's kinda hard to kill someone who is the master of death itself," Jamesly stated before looking the hunter in the eye. Dean just stood there a little bit stunned while Castiel smirked a little at the reaction from Dean while Sam was just intrigued.

"Master…of…Death…" Dean said slowly, the barrel of the gun lowering from his face.

"Yes Dean, I can't die," Jamesly stated matter of factly, "meaning that little gun you're holding won't do a scrap of good if you pulled the trigger."

"I bet this is some sort of witchy trick to stop me from killing your body," Dean said as he lifted the barrel of the pistol back to his temple, staring Jamesly down who just sighed.

"Dean, everything that he says is true," Castiel said as Dean just looked at him, "he is a wizard and it is true that your human weapon will have no effect on him."

"So you are a witch," Dean said to Jamesly, not knowing whether to lower the gun or not.

"Wizard, but not like the kind you know of," Jamesly stated, putting his wand into the inside pocket of the jacket he was wearing.

"What do you mean not like the kind we know of?" Sam asked, curious at this new information.

"Unlike witches who trade their souls to demons for the ability to use magic, I was born with magic running through my veins, which I had inherited form my parents who had inherited it from there's and so on and so on." Jamesly said as he saw Dean lowering the gun from his face and sit back down in shock.

"Born with magic…that's impossible," Dean said shocked, "we've never heard of anything like that before."

"That's because in America all of the Wizarding communities were wiped out by all of the witch hunts which occurred and the few people who can do magic usually hide and not tell anyone," Jamesly told them as Sam nodded, knowing he was referring to the Salem witch trials.

"So when you said going to boarding school and the whole thing about you killing a notorious murderer…" Sam said slowly.

"Is true," Jamesly said before he smiled, "maybe I should retell my story."

"My real name is Harry Potter and I was born on the 31st of July and when I was one years old a dark wizard who went by the name Lord Voldermort came to our house and murdered my parents. The reason he killed my parents was because he wanted me dead, because there was a prophecy made that a child who would be born as the seventh month dies will be the one to bring about his down fall. Now, there were two children born at the end of July, me or a boy named Neville Longbottom. But Voldermort chose me and so when he murdered my parents and turned on me to kill me, but the curse backfired and Voldermort disappeared and he wouldn't submerge until my first year at Hogwarts."

"Curse?" Sam questioned when Jamesly just nodded.

"In wizarding law there are three curses called unforgivable curses due to when the caster uses them, they scar your soul itself," Jamesly explained, "the first is the Cruciatus curse, which is a torture curse, the second is the Imperius curse which when cast upon someone you are able to control them, the third but most dangerous of all is the Killing Curse."

"I assume the killing one was used against you huh?" Dean said and Jamesly just nodded.

"I was the first person in the whole record of the wizarding history to have survived the killing curse, funny how I was famous before I could even talk properly," Jamesly said with a laugh.

"So then what happened," Sam asked.

"Well, I had grown up at my aunt and uncle's who knew I was a wizard yet they despised that I was one so they made me grow up believing my parents had died in a car crash, and I was forced to work as their house slave," Jamesly said with a bitter tone, "bloody muggles."

"Muggles?" Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow at Jamesly.

"Non magical humans," Jamesly stated, "so technically you guys are muggles in a wizards' eyes."

"Well, back to the story now, eventually when I turned 11, a giant by the name of Hagrid gave me my first ever birthday cake and told me I was a wizard. At first I didn't believe him but after he gave me my acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I was over the moon. I wasn't the freak I always was told I was, and I finally had an explanation to why I was always different." Jamesly stated with a smile on his face as he recalled his first friend and the memory of his fat lump of a cousin Dudley with a pigs tail sticking out of his pajama pants.

"What do you mean you were always different?" Dean asked Jamesly who turned and gave him a quick smile before answering.

"Yeah, when young wizards and witches get very emotional or find themselves in certain situations that make them feel insecure or afraid, they have small outbursts of magic. When I was younger, a lot of things happened and I had quite a few of those emotional magical outbursts."

"So this wizard Voldermort, what happened to him," Sam asked, veering Jamesly back onto his story.

"Well, when I entered Hogwarts, I finally fit in somewhere although I was famous in the wizarding world, I had finally found friends and had somewhere to call home. In my first year Voldermort came back and for the next six years I would face him every year until my fifth year where he came back for real, using some sort of ritual using the bone of the father blood of the enemy and sacrifice of the servant or something like that."

"A healing ritual?" Sam asked, "that's a healing ritual, it was used in ancient times during wars when someone was badly hurt they would perform this ritual to heal their wounds and regenerate their strength."

"Well, whatever it was brought him back for good and so the war began. There was a group of wizards and witches who had gotten together back when Voldermort had first risen to power and they called themselves the Order of the Phoenix. My mother and father were part of this secret order whose goal was to overthrow Voldermort. Anyway, they regrouped again and where the one's to oppose Voldermort and his little minions called Death Eaters."

"Evil minions…" Dean said with a shudder while Jamesly just looked at him curiously, "Sorry, just had a little flash back moment there."

"Well anyway," Jamesly continued as he looked at the two hunters who were hanging onto his every word and noticing that the angel Castiel had fallen asleep were he was sitting, snoring softly.

"When I was in my seventh year, two of my friends, Hermione that you met and a man called Ron dropped out of school with me and we had found a way to kill Voldermort once and for all, and that was to hunt down these things called Horcruxes. Now, a horcrux is when you split your soul into pieces and hide them in certain objects, so that even if someone tried to kill you, you wouldn't die due to you having a piece of your soul hidden away somewhere."

"So this Mouldiewart guy had a horcrux?" Dean asked Jamesly who just smiled at the hunter for calling one of the most powerful wizard in history "Mouldiewart".

"Not just horcrux as in singular, horcrux as in plural, Voldermort had six horcruxes, seven if you include me," Jamesly explained to the two hunters who looked horrified.

"You had a part of his soul inside you?!" Dean said outraged, "he stuck a part of his soul inside someone!!"

"No Dean, calm down it wasn't like that. When he failed to kill me on that fated night all those years ago, a part of his soul latched onto mine when the curse rebounded. So technically he didn't mean to do it, hell, he didn't even know about it."

"So wait… when this guy tried to kill you and the curse rebounded, he effectively killed himself, but by his mistake he had made a seventh horcrux…" Sam said, thinking it over in his head. "That means you had to die…am I correct…?"

"Right you are Sam," Jamesly replied with a smile, "wow, you're quite the one to observe."

"I do like knowing my facts," Sam said with a smile.

"Wait…you died?" Dean asked Jamesly who just nodded.

"Well, that's something I wasn't expecting," Dean replied as he winced, the memories of hell popping into his head.

"Well, it's not everyday you die but then come back to life," Jamesly replied, grinning, "so anyway, my friends and I spent a year hunting down Voldermorts' horcruxes and in the end we destroyed six and then I knew that I had to die so that Voldermort would be rid of once and for all. The final battle took place on the Hogwarts' ground, the one place that both of us had called home. So I let him kill me, for the sake of everyone I cared for, I died."

"But, it didn't happen. I was still alive, although Voldermort didn't know that. He paraded up to the castle, which is Hogwarts by the way, and began telling everyone I was dead and that he had killed me. So when they weren't looking I slipped away and found Voldermort battling some of the people form the order. I showed myself to Voldermort and we battled, I won and the war was over just like that."

"But after a while, the ministry for magic started pestering me to become minister for magic, and the press was printing all of this stuff about me in the papers and it just got ruddy annoying so I got fake papers, transferred all of my money into muggle money and took a one way plane to America, where I found hunting."

"Wait…so all of this happened in England and no one, muggle has heard about this? I mean it surely would have been on the news or something," Sam asked Jamesly.

"Well, we as the wizarding community are very well hidden due to protections and laws that have been placed so that muggles cannot find out about magic," Jamesly explained to the two hunters.

"But you're telling us about magic?" Dean said, "are you allowed to do that?"

"Technically, no," Jamesly said as he ran his fingers through his hair, "but since it's America, the laws don't apply because the grand old mother country has no power over the wizarding community in America."

"But wait…where does being the master of death come in?" Sam asked, clearly hearing that Jamesly hadn't mentioned it yet.

"Ah, yes master of death," Jamesly said with a cheeky smile, "that was one of the upsides of the war."

"Upside?" Dean questioned.

"Well, to be the master of death you must be in possession of the Deathly Hallows, which are three objects. Now, the story goes that three brother's cheated death itself, so death granted them each a wish. The eldest brother asked for an unbeatable wand, one that would never lose a duel, the second eldest brother wanted to humiliate death so he asked for a stone that can bring back the dead and the third youngest was the smarter of the three and asked for a cloak of invisibility. Now, this was thought of as a children's bedtime story that was told, but there were a few people who believed they existed. The few that did knew of the powers, but not of what would happen when you reunited the three together."

"What happened next?" Sam asked Jamesly, waiting in anticipation.

"Well, Voldermort had used the stone as one of his horcruxes, and my father had the cloak of invisibility, and he handed it on to me. But the unbeatable wand, now that one was the tricky one. Voldermort had heard of an unbeatable wand, but he didn't know of the Hallows, which now I am grateful for 'cause if he did that would have been a bugger." Jamesly smiled at the hunters, Sam waiting for Jamesly to tell them what happened next.

"Well, it turned out that after a few changes here and there, I was in the possession of the unbeatable wand, which was actually the wand of the headmaster of Hogwarts before he was murdered. Now, I found myself in possession of the Deathly Hallows and after I killed Voldermort and everyone was rejoicing, I put all three objects together and then death appeared to me."

"Death appeared to you?" Dean said with a snort, "what, like a reaper?"

"No, death itself, like the ultimate reaper," Jamesly said with a grin at Dean and Sam's bewildered looks, "so death and I struck a deal, as long as I was in the possession of the Hallows, death was not allowed to take me. Now back to the actually story of the three brothers, all the people believed that the story was made up, and there was just three remarkably smart brothers who made the three objects, but the story is actually true. The three brothers' did indeed cheat death itself and the three objects were deaths' most prized possessions."

"So, the story was true…and now you and death struck a deal and you can't die…correct?" Dean asked Jamesly who nodded.

"You should be thankful Dean," Jamesly said to the hunter, who just gave him a puzzled expression, "I am in your brother's body, so while I am in here, no harm can be done to your brother, also you're in me, so no harm can befall you either…although…"

"…although…?" Dean said slowly as he watched the wizards face frown.

"…the problem arises of whether because you are in my body you can do magic, cause I know that in your body I can still do magic, because it's my soul that is connected to my magic. But my body is also a container for my magic, so…this may be a problem…" Jamesly explained to Dean who just looked baffled.

"…wait…you're saying I can do magic 'cause I'm in your body…?" Dean said as he looked at his brother who was still sitting, absorbing all of the information that Jamesly had told him.

"Maybe…" Jamesly replied.

"Jamesly, do you think you can explain this English Wizarding world a little bit more, it sounds fascinating and I would love to hear more about it," Sam asked Jamesly who just laughed before saying.

"Sure, you sound so much like Hermione there."

Dean's stomach growled before he turned to the other two men, the angel still asleep, before saying.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, how about we go get some pie?"

* * *

**You liked the chapter?**

**any comments? then REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry it's taken so long for the update...and this chapter will be short due to it climax of teh story happening in the next few chapters**grin****

**Hopefully you won't mid the shortness and all... XP**

**R&R!!!**

**Who's in Whom**

**Dean - Jamesly**

**Jamesly - Sam**

**Sam - Castiel**

**Castiel - Dean**

* * *

Chapter 6

"…the problem arises of whether because you are in my body you can do magic, cause I know that in your body I can still do magic, because it's my soul that is connected to my magic. But my body is also a container for my magic, so…this may be a problem…" Jamesly explained to Dean who just looked baffled.

"…wait…you're saying I can do magic 'cause I'm in your body…?" Dean said as he looked at his brother who was still sitting, absorbing all of the information that Jamesly had told him.

"Maybe…" Jamesly replied.

"Jamesly, do you think you can explain this English Wizarding world a little bit more, it sounds fascinating and I would love to hear more about it," Sam asked Jamesly who just laughed before saying.

"Sure, you sound so much like Hermione there."

Dean's stomach growled before he turned to the other two men, the angel still asleep, before saying.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, how about we go get some pie?"

~Later that Night~

Jamesly, Sam and Castiel strode into the diner, the cool evening breeze entering with them.

"This sucks," Dean grumbled as Sam just laughed at his brother's misery, "stupid magic…"

"It's not stupid Dean," Jamesly said with a grin at the misfortune of the hunter, "I can't help it if it just happens to interfere with your car's electrics."

"And make it useless when I'm behind the wheel!" Dean said exasperated as the two men just chucked, "my poor baby, I won't be able to drive her because of you."

"If I didn't know any better Winchester, I would say you have a crush on your car," Jamesly said as Dean just glared at him.

"So what if I happen to like my car?" Dean accused at his brother who contained the British wizard who was the cause of his distress.

"Nothing…" Jamesly said as he tried to cover the snicker which he had been holding in. He looked at Sam who just shrugged and grinned back at him.

Dean just continued to grumble as they sat themselves in one of the empty booths and Sam and Jamesly followed, snickering to each other at Dean's misfortune.

"What can I get you handsome men?" A young blonde waitress said as she walked over, battering her eyelashes at the three men who were turning heads in the diner.

"What's good on the menu?" Dean said with a seductive smile, instantly forgetting his irritation at not being able to drive his baby anymore.

"I suggest the meat pie or the salad burgers," the waitress replied as she blushed heavily under the emerald gaze, "we've got the best in town."

"Hmmm, is that so," Dean replied with a wink, "I'll gladly take a piece of your pie."

Jamesly and Sam just looked at each other, making gagging sounds to each other before they snickered quietly behind the menu's they held in their hands. Dean whipped round to glare at the two men sitting him opposite in the booth and narrowed his eyes at them.

"I'll take the pie and a beer thanks…" Dean said before Jamesly glared at him and with a sigh Dean continued, "scratch that…I'll take the salad burger."

"And for you two?" The waitress asked, still blushing and battering her eyelashes and Jamesly just felt disgusted by the woman, the image of Romilda Vane flash past his eyes.

"I'll take the spinach ravioli with a glass of coke," Sam told her and she scribbled it down on the notepad she was clutching in her hands.

"And you sweet heart?" She said as she directed her gaze upon Jamesly who just sighed quietly, knowing her reaction when she heard him talk.

"I'll have the fish burger and a lift please," Jamesly said sweetly, wanting the annoying woman to disappear. The woman looked stunned at first and ten began to stutter,

"You're En, English…uh, sure one fi, fish burger."

Jamesly sighed, knowing this was one of the many effects an accent has on women. Now it was Dean and Sam's turn to snicker at Jamesly when the waitress became a useless mess in front of the table before she quickly scampered away, stumbling over her own feet.

"Who knew someone could sound so sexy with a British accent," Dean said with a smirk as Jamesly began to glare before smirking back.

"What are you trying to imply here Dean," Jamesly said seductively and Dean could feel his face heating up at the sound of his name, accented thickly, "you think my voice is sexy?"

"Uh…um…," Dean said as he looked around widely, not making eye contact with the man sitting across from him, his face flushed a bright red.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Dean stuttered as Jamesly's smirk only widened.

"Oh really," Jamesly whispered as he leaned towards Dean the smirk still on his lips, "cause it sounded to me like you were."

Dean began to stutter words, having lost his ability to speak and Jamesly just leant back in his seat as he continued to smirk at the blabbering hunter who was blushing profuriously.

Sam laughed at this, seeing this reaction from Dean. He knew something was going on inside that head of Dean's and Sam knew it would lead to something more than just a one night stand and last a lot longer than friendship. Sam chuckled to himself again, earning a curious glance from Jamesly and a glare from Dean who was still trying to regain his ability to talk.

"So Jamesly," Sam said to the said man who looked over with a sly grin, "what exactly did you do at 'Hogwarts'?"

"Hmm, the usual stuff," Jamesly replied as he began to tick of the subjects one by one off his fingers, "potions, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, herbology, care of magical creatures, stuff like that."

By then Dean had regained his ability to talk and when he heard this he scoffed before saying, "care of magical creatures? Defense against the dark arts? Didn't you, I don't know have normal subjects?"

"Yeah," Jamesly replied with a nostalgic smile, "there was also History, muggle studies and potions which you could say is like science…"

"Muggle Studies?" Sam questioned with a quizzical glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's when they would teach them all about muggle contraptions and history and explain why they behave the way they do," Jamesly said, "I never did it as a subject though, that was Hermione."

"You make it sound like we're lab rats that are observed," Dean muttered under his breath, "damn wizards who think they're all that."

Jamesly heard this and just laughed, "aw, Deannie boy is angry."

"Shut up," Dean retorted said blushing at the nickname. At this, Jamesly just howled harder at Dean's expression of deep embarrassment and anger, Sam joining in as they continued to draw glances from other customers in the diner.

"Uh, your meals are here…" the waitress said as she returned with the meals and drinks, still blushing.

Sam and Jamesly just murmured their thanks, out of breath from laughing so hard while Dean just sat their, stone faced and glaring at them.

"Uh…do you think we can get together after I get off shift at 10?" the waitress asked Jamesly as she fingered with a strand of her blonde hair.

"Sorry hun, I'm not into that," Jamesly replied with a grin when the waitress's smile became a look of horror and she walked off, clearly disgusted. He was glad she understood the underlying message, not wanting to have to say out loud his sexual preference was to the whole diner.

"You're gay?!?" Dean spurted, clearly stunned. Jamesly rolled his eyes at this and sighed.

"Yes, do you happen to have a problem with that?" Jamesly replied, bored at this reaction from people every time they found out that no; he didn't like girls he happened to like men.

Sam just smiled at his brother's reaction to this oncoming information. Actually, Sam wasn't shocked at all. He had noticed when they had first met; the way Jamesly would angle his body in the direction of Dean indicated sexual attraction and interest.

Also, Sam knew that Dean was gay; even though he always slept with women Sam could tell that Dean had always had an intense attraction to males. Sam could just never understand why Dean didn't just come out and admit openly that he liked men. Dean only acted this way for dad, because Dean knew which sex dad excepted as acceptable and which one dad despised.

"No, why would I have a problem with that," Dean stuttered blushing as he picked at his salad with his fork, "it was just unexpected that's all."

Jamesly just smiled before picking up his burger and taking a bite. Sam followed suit and soon friendly small talk was brought up like discussing which band was better, Metallica or AC/DC, which was the hardest supernatural creature to kill and which creature annoyed them the most, which was the hardest spell Jamesly knew and then a promise that he would show the two later and other topics along those lines.

Soon they had all finished their dinner's and had ordered dessert and more drinks, quietly chatting away merrily and not having a care in the world. All three men were unaware of the strange cloaked man who was sitting in the booth behind them, watching the three men intensely. The man finished his drink as he put down a five on the table before creeped away as silently as he had came, heading out into the night.

Jamesly noticed the cloaked man leave through the entrance and watched him walk out into the parking lot and with a swish of his cloak the man had disappeared, apperating away.

Jamesly noted this and made a mental note to check it out, and quickly checked that the wards he had placed on the motel and his bike were still in place and not emitting any magic traces. Happy with what he felt, he went back to eating his chocolate banana split, checking the time before digging in.

Sam saw Jamesly watch the cloaked man as he walked out of the diner.

"Something wrong Jamesly?" Sam asked Jamesly as he too, took a spoonful of the caramel sundae he was eating.

"Nah, nothing to big I don't think," Jamesly replied as he sucked on the spoonful of ice cream. Little did Jamesly know just how wrong he was, not knowing how bit this little encounter would become, nor the trouble that he and his three new companions would encounter.

"Man, this blueberry pie is good!" Dean said with a delightful smile on his face as he waved down a waiter for another piece, Sam and Jamesly smiling at Dean's intense love for his pies.

* * *

**Wonder who the mystery man is, hmm?**

**It's someone you'll least expect it to be..:D**

**Please Review!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow, ok sorry guys that this story hasn't been updated in so long, just had more trivial matters to deal with.**

**Also the fact that it is so short is because i really couldn't find the inspiration to write more...well that and I really wasn't bothered right now...I'm so lazy**

**Anyway, the plot thickens and the story gets more complicated...which is good but bad...confusing :S**

**Well, go and read my little minions...read and review...**

**Who's in Who again:**

**Dean - Jamesly**

**Jamesly - Sam**

**Sam - Castiel**

**Castiel - Dean**

* * *

Chapter 7

"What the hell?" Dean yelled as he was forcefully pushed out of the bed he was currently residing in, falling onto the floor with a loud thump.

"We need to go, now," Jamesly whispered quietly, an urgent tone to his voice.

"Wha- why?" Dean replied as he helped himself up from his position on the floor, rubbing his backside.

"No time," Jamesly said as he rushed over to the bed Castiel was sleeping in, shaking the man awake before running over to Sam who was snoring on the couch.

"What, what's happening?" Sam said groggily as he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Sam we need to go," Jamesly whispered, getting irritated, "now!"

The three previously sleeping men slowly packed their things, rubbing the sleep from their eyes as they did so.

"Oh hurry up," Jamesly complained as he stood next to the window holding the curtain open and peering out, his eyes constantly darting from the three men inside the room to checking the surrounding area outside.

"Come on…" Jamesly whispered, "Please don't come just yet, not right now."

"Who's coming Jamesly," Sam asked as he slung his packet duffle bag over his shoulder and walked over to the said male, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Jamesly jumped at the contact and whipped around to face Sam, his eyes reflecting the fear that he felt.

"We must leave, before they come," Jamesly whispered before he checked outside once more and walked briskly to the door.

"You three will follow me, understand?" Jamesly said as he turned to face the three men who had finished packing their belongings. They nodded simultaneously and Jamesly replied with a soft, "good, now let's go."

Jamesly opened the door to room number 8 and checked that no one was in sight before running over to his bike parked a few spaced up from the Impala, straddling the Harley before motioning for the others to follow.

Sam, Dean and Castiel sprinted over to the Impala and all clambered in as Jamesly kicked his bike into life before nodding to Dean who had already started up the Impala. The two nodded to one another before Jamesly lifted the stand on his bike and sped off into the darkness of the night, the Impala close behind.

The cloaked group of people apparated into the car park of the motel, wands raised as they simultaneously cast different spells, different colored lights shooting from their wands. One of the group motioned towards a black motorcycle which was parked outside the room 11 and snickering was heard through out the group.

One of the group walked forward towards door 11, the others close behind him all of whom were gripping their wands tightly in their hands. The figure reached the door and slowly lifted their wand as they quietly whispered, "Alohamora."

The door unlocked with a silent click as the figure turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open with a small creak. The figure lifted its' hand up to its' head and suddenly the whole group rushed forward into the room, curses already flying towards the bed.

After everyone had cast their curses to the lump in the bed, they stood in silence in the fading green light. The cloaked figure that had opened the door walked forward and pulled back the sheet of the bed, wanting to see the evidence for themselves.

They suddenly snarled and whipped around to the rest of the group, its' teeth bared beneath the hood of its cloak. The figure ran outside to where the bike used to be and saw that it had disapeared.

"An illusion..." the figure said quietly before storming back into the room and facing the group.

"Who said he was here?" the voice said to the group, the high pitch voice sounding cruel and menacing, "who dared to lie to me?"

The group was silent as the cloaked person who stood before them seethed with rage, "WHO LIED TO ME!"

"I-I-I swear it was him, m-m-my lady," a voice from the group replied as they stepped forward and bowed to the figure before them, "I know it was him, it was."

"Weasly huh?" the voice replied, "You dare to lie to me now?"

"No my l-l-lady, I would never lie to you about such a great importance," Ronald Weasly stuttered as he continued to bow before his new master, "I swear it was Harry Potter who was in that diner along with two other men, it was him without a doubt."

"Then why isn't he here!" The figure screamed as the others began to cower from the woman who stood before them.

"I don't know, but I apparated back to the look out point and I saw them return to this motel," Ron said shakily as the figure glared at him, "once I saw, I apparated back to headquarters to notify you."

"He must have saw you, you ungrateful little piece of trash," the woman said as she turned on her heel back to the bed where the pillows slay slashed beneath the sheet.

"No matter, we shall track him down now," the woman said as she pulled back her hood to reveal black curly locks and a pale white face with coal black eyes with dark bags underneath them. "He shall not escape from me again."

"Yes my lady Bellatrix," Ron said as he stood up to face his master, "we shall start to track him immediately."

"Well, what are you still doing here then!" Bellatrix screamed at the group, "go and find Harry Potter!"

The cloaked group all turned and apparated on the spot leaving the woman standing alone in the motel room, a light breeze blowing into the room via the open door.

She reached down and picked up one of the pillows and rubbed the ripped material gently between her fingers as she began laugh wildly, the sound echoing out into the night.

"Just you wait Harry Potter, I will get my revenge," She yelled out as she walked out into the car park, the moonlight illuminating the area eerily, "and when I do, you will pay!"

Bellatrix began to laugh once more before apparating out of the car park, back to some unknown location, already plotting on how to make sure that 'The-boy-who-lived's death was entertaining and painful while also being excruciatingly slow.

~Somewhere~

Jamesly felt a chill run up his back as the wind whipped at his face, making his hair blow in every direction. He sped up as he continued to speed along the deserted back road, silently sending out spells to mask their track, occasionally creating a few illusions to misguide the trackers.

He pulled over to the side of the road and kicked his bike stand down as he dismounted. He heard the Impala pull up behind him and his three companions climb out of the car and amble over towards him.

"Jamesly, what the hell just happened?" Dean demanded as he looked over at the said male who was residing in his brother's body, "I mean first you wake us up saying the it was an emergency and there was no time to explain and then you get on your bike and go speeding off down the highway with little or no word about where we are going and you just tell us to follow you?"

"Uh-um," Jamesly said as he tried to sort what happened mentally.

"Well," Jamesly began as he tried to explain, "Sam remember that man who was sitting behind us in the diner?"

"Yeah, the one who walked out while we were eating desert right?" Sam replied as he thought back to the strange cloaked person.

"Well, um let's just say that the wizarding world may have just found out that I'm taking refuge in America…" Jamesly said quickly.

"Well, that's not really a bad thing now is it?" Dean replied with a smile before it fell when he saw the look on Jamesly's face, "ok…maybe it's a bad thing."

"Oh, it's a very bad thing, very bad indeed," Jamesly replied with a sigh as he rested his head in his hands.

"Are they death eaters?" Castiel suddenly asked, making Jamesly look up from his hands.

"Most likely, considering that they are out to get me," Jamesly replied quietly, "the sure do hold their grudges."

"Well isn't this just great," Dean said annoyed, "first we end up switching bodies and have no clue on how to return to our original bodies and now we have some sick freaks trying to trail us and kill us."

"It doesn't sound so bad," Sam said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood of the hunted wizard who just smiled weakly.

"I still don't know who is trying to follow us but I can bet you anything that they have been to the motel and found that we're not there anymore," Jamesly said as he looked up into the night sky, staring at the stars.

"So, that means that they will be trying to follow us," Sam stated as he thought about something, "we left the motel, what, about three quarters of an hour ago so it means that they could be tracking us right now."

"Pretty much," Jamesly said to his companions, "I only pulled over now because I've been trying to plant a fake trail elsewhere magically and also because I thought you would like an explanation to our sudden departure."

"You bet I did," Dean replied as he smiled softly at Jamesly who smiled back also.

"Well, I think we should keep going," Sam said to the others as he began to walk back to the Impala.

"I agree with Sam, Jamesly we shall continue to follow you if that's your wish," Castiel remarked as he too followed Sam back to the Impala and climbed into the back seat of the car.

Jamesly and Dean stood there for a bit in silence as the wind rustled the leaves in the nearby tree, also ruffling their hair.

"You know," Dean said as he broke the silence between them, "I won't let them get you, I'd die rather than letting them take you away."

"Thanks Dean," Jamesly replied softly as he smiled at the man in front of him before enveloping him in a hug, "that means a lot to me."

"Uh-yeah," Dean said awkwardly, as he blushed a bit at the close contact.

_God I suck at these mushy heart felt moments!_ Dean inwardly raged to himself.

"Well, we should get going," Jamesly said as he pulled away from the hunter before hopping onto his bike and starting up the engine and heading off down the road once more.

Dean just stood there for a few seconds before running back to the Impala with a silly grin on his face. He climbed into the drivers' seat only to be met with the sly smile of Sam and a curious look from Castiel.

"What?" Dean said to the two who just continued to look at him, "what?"

"Scored yourself some wizard have you now Dean?" Sam suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows at his brother.

"Shut up," Dean said with a blush as he punched his brother in the arm.

Castiel just continued to stare from his seat in the backseat and just sat there silently. Dean began to feel awkward under the gaze of the said angel but just chose to ignore it.

"Well, let's go shall we?" he said as he turned the ignition and listened to his baby roar to life. He put it into gear and followed the man on the bike down the road, the stereo blasting music.

* * *

**Yess, interesting, very interesting...:D**

**Well, as you can see, i made Ron evil...cause i hate him...sorry to those who like ron but he just annoyed me throughout the books...so yeah sorry if i offended anyone...**

**Also bellatrix is alive! OMFG GASP SHOCK HORROR WTF MERLINS SHORTS DUMBLYDORES LEFT NIPPLE MOYLDYWARTS GRANNY UNDIES! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!**

**Well, you'll have to find out if you continue to read when i update...**

**And review...reviews are always good too:P**


	9. Chapter 8

**This is the new chapter for Damn That Vengeful Spirit! Sorry for the late update but at least i have put it up.**

**So this chapter is just a little bit of a fill in and it explains some stuff but not alot and the big chpater will be coming up with maybe a little suprise... :D**

**Well, we'll have to see until then but i hope you enjoy the new chapter, with a dash of fighting, playful flirting and information this chapter shouldn't be too boring:D**

**Please read and review becasue it really does make my day just that much brighter!**

**Whose in Whom:**

**Dean - Jamesly**

**Jamesly - Sam**

**Sam - Castiel**

**Castiel - Dean**

**Have fun! XP**

* * *

Chapter 8

Jamesly pulled up under the motel sign which flashed continuously, casting a florescent red wash over the wizard as he waited until the familiar black Impala pulled up along side him.

"Are we going to stop here, Jamesly?" Sam asked as he climbed out of the passenger side of the car, ambling over to himself who was housing the said male.

"Nah, you'll see in a sec," Jamesly said to the hunter who just nodded, "I'm just waiting for the other two before I explain anything."

"What do you want to explain?" Dean asked as he walked over and stood beside his brother who was currently trapped inside the body of a trench coat wearing angel. Thankfully Sam had ditched the coat and had opted for wearing the white work shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the tie still loose around his neck.

Their angelic friend who was residing inside Dean's body had strolled over and stood next to Jamesly, listening quietly.

"Well…," Jamesly said as he looked up at Dean who smiled slightly, urging him to continue.

"Because there are those people after us now I need to make some… precautions so that they don't find us and-…" Jamesly said softly before looking over to Dean who just cocked his head in confusion.

"And?" Dean asked.

"And, well I kind of need to shrink your car," Jamesly said sheepishly.

"Shrink my car?" Dean said in a slightly disbelieving tone, "what do you mean 'shrink' my car?"

"I'll return it to its normal size once I'm sure that they aren't following us," Jamesly explained, "it's just so that I can transport us without having the extra weight."

"No way," Dean said firmly, "I aint letting anyone touch my baby, let alone letting you mess around with her."

"He'll let you do it," Sam decided for his brother, ignoring the glare sent his way.

"What-!" Dean protested, "what do you mean I'll let him do it!"

"Dean," Sam said as he turned to him, his eyes stern, "If you haven't realized yet, there are people after us and Jamesly is the one person who can help us right now, so I advise that we listen and do as he says."

Dean grumbled incoherently before sighing and letting out a forced, "fine, you can 'shrink' my car."

"Alright, well now that I have your permission for that I need to set up a few things first," Jamesly explained to the three men who just nodded.

"Firstly, I need Sam to go book us two rooms side by side, preferably that they are furthest away from the reception," Jamesly explained to Sam, "use your goods looks and charms to convince whoever it is, hopefully it will be a woman."

"Here's hoping it's a man…" Dean grunted softly, still angry at his brother for making him agree to the wizard.

"Jerk," Sam said as he heard what his brother had said to himself.

"Bitch," Dean retorted as he stuck out his tongue at Sam.

"Why did you stick out your tongue at Sam, Dean?" Castiel asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Because he's being a kid," Sam said with a roll of his eyes as Dean began to protest,

"I'm not a kid!"

"Yes you are Dean," Sam said, "you have just never been able to admit it."

"Hey!" Dean said, offended, "just 'cause I'm not some weirdo who happens to have knowledge on sautéing stored away in the depths of my mind does not make me a kid!"

"Right, because the fact that you have the mentality of a 5 year old and the humor of an 11 year old doesn't make you qualify as a kid," Sam stated as Dean pouted slightly, affronted by his brothers' claims.

"Just 'cause I actually have a sense of humor…unlike you, Sasquatch," Dean said to his taller and larger little brother.

"For the last time Dean, I'm not a bloody big hairy monster who roams around the forest!" Sam said already irritated by his brother's antics.

"Alright guys, I just wanted to remind you that we are currently being followed by a group of psychotic murderers but hey, keep fighting all you want, just don't expect me to jump right in and save your ass if they come and start firing off curses at us." Jamesly said nonchalantly with a blank expression which caused all three men to stare at the said male.

"What?" Jamesly said as he noticed the gazes directed upon him.

"Well one, the fact that you're so calm about this and two, what you had just said was said with such dullness it was kinda weird…" Dean stated as Sam just nodded while Castiel looked at him with questioning eyes.

"It's only cause the two of your are such women when you fight," Jamesly said with a grin and the shocked expressions on the two mens' faces only made the grin wider, "once you start you guys just can't stop."

"As if," Dean and Sam said simultaneously. Both brothers just looked at each other before saying, once again simultaneously,

"He's the woman here."

All four were silent before Jamesly suddenly burst out into laughter before saying in between breaths, "god, you guys really are siblings."

"Urgh, please don't remind me," Sam said as he put his head in his hand, the symptoms of a headache approaching.

Dean just blushed at the sound of Jamesly's laugh, averting his eyes to the ground.

"So what's next then?" Dean said as he tried to steer the conversation back to previously.

"Well, after we get the rooms and I shrink your car, I need to plant a fake trace to this motel while I apperate us to another motel to stay the night," Jamesly stated.

"What's apparate?" Sam asked and Jamesly noticed the confused looks on the three men's faces as he began to explain.

"Apparate is pretty much like being able to move from one place to another in no time at all," Jamesly said as he turned on the spot with a small crack, startling the three men.

"What the?" Dean said as he felt a tap on his shoulder as he whipped around only to see the smiling face of Sam.

"Like that," Jamesly said as he walked back to his previous spot, his little demonstration over.

"That was- wow, I don't know what to say," Sam said as he sighed in awe, "there's so much to learn…"

"It's like what Cas does," Dean said out loud to himself, "you know how you will be there one second and then you'll be gone, except without the cracking sound."

"It is similar it seems," Castiel said to Dean, "well wizards were the blessed race of humans Father created."

"What?" Jamesly said with a smug smile on his face, "the big man upstairs made us special?"

"You were made in a similar fashion to us angels," Castiel explained.

"Woah, talk about sudden boost in self ego," Jamesly said with a chuckle as he gave Castiel a smile, "thanks for just making my day."

"Huh?" Castiel said with confusion, "I don't get it…how did I make your day…"

"Don't worry Cas," Sam said as he patted his friend on the back heartedly, "just nevermind."

"Well, Sam I think you should go try and book us those rooms while I get the preparations done here," Jamesly said as Sam nodded before walking off to the reception of the motel.

"Well, Dean I might need you to get the stuff you need for the night out of your car," Jamesly said to the hunter who just mumbled and walked over to his car and opened the boot and grabbed three duffle bags, two full of clothes and the third which was the largest, still filled with all the necessary weapons from their last hunt.

While Dean was busy collecting the needed supplies from his trunk, Jamesly pulled out his wand and cast a simple disillusionment charm over the three men and car, rendering outside observers view to three men leaning against a car, talking.

"Hey," Dean said as he walked over to the two men, the bags slung over his shoulders as he noticed Jamesly bike which the said man was standing beside, "why does your bike look so old all of a sudden?"

"Oh…you can see that?" Jamesly said with a smile as Dean nodded, bewildered. "Must be because you're in my body…" Jamesly muttered to himself quietly.

"That's a disillusionment charm which I had placed on the bike, just like the one which is surrounding us right now," Jamesly explained to Dean who glanced around quickly at the statement.

"There's something around us right now?" Dean said, "how come I can't see anything."

"That's the whole point of the spell," Jamesly said with a chuckle, "it stops people from seeing things which you don't want them too, for my bike I made people see a shiny nice bike but in reality it's just a piece of junk."

"So it's kinda like an illusion?" Dean asked Jamesly.

"Sort of, but a lot more powerful due to it can last for as long as the caster wants," Jamesly said, "the only way for it to return to normal is if I cancel the spell."

"Oh, okay," Dean said, finally understanding, "so how are you going to make my car smaller?"

"Like this," Jamesly said as he took out his wand from his pocket as he turned to the Impala before he began to swish his wand and said out loud, "reducio."

The Impala began to shrink at a rapid rate, growing smaller and smaller until it was the same size as a toy car. Jamesly walked over and picket up the toy size car and ambled over to the gob smacked Dean and grabbed the stunned man's hand and placed the car into his palm.

"Don't loose it," Jamesly said as he curled Dean's fingers around the car now in his hand, his fingers lingering on top of the hunters' hands before he pulled away.

"That…was…amazing…" was all Dean could say as he looked at the car in his hand, a perfect model of his baby, all the details of the car still visible even at such a small scale, "Cas, did you see what he did?"

"I did Dean," was all Castiel said as he smiled at how amazed Dean was about what Jamesly could do, little did Dean know that was only minor compared to what else was in the wizards arsenal.

Dean turned to Jamesly only to see him also shrink his bike and place it inside his jean pocket which, by then Sam had walked out towards the men, two sets of keys clutched in his hands.

"Sammy, look at this," Dean called out as Sam approached, "you'd never believe what I've just seen."

Dean held out his hand in which the Impala lay in his palm to his brother who squinted at the small car and picked it up between his forefinger and thumb, before placing it in his own palm.

"How come it's so light?" Sam asked Jamesly as he felt the weight of the car in his hand, "I mean even if you did shrink it, it would still have the same capacity as it normally would."

"I cast a featherweight charm on the car, and also the same with my bike," Jamesly said as he began to fiddle around with his wand, twiddling it between his fingers, "just makes transportation a little easier."

"Hm, makes sense," Sam said as he carefully handed the miniature Impala back to Dean who cradled the toy car in his hands before he placed it carefully in his own pocket.

"Well, you said you were apparating us somewhere," Castiel began to ask Jamesly, "where exactly are you taking us."

"A hotel which I have a bit of power over," Jamesly said, "we should be fairly safe there."

"Before we go," Jamesly suddenly said, "which rooms did you get us Sam?"

"Rooms 8 and 9," Sam said as he handed the keys to Jamesly who nodded his thanks.

"Can you guys give me one piece of your clothing, anything will do," Jamesly asked the three men who all nodded, confused but all gave Jamesly a article of clothing.

"Ok, just wait here, no one can see you right now so just wait until I come back," Jamesly said as he walked off towards the room, the three men watching the tall wizard.

Jamesly ambled over to the two rooms, before he pulled out his wand and cast a small illusion once again, his motorbike appearing in the parking space in front of room 8 and the Impala parked in the park in front of room 9.

Happy with what he saw he walked over to room 9 and unlocked the door, before walking inside. He saw the three beds in the room as he cast another illusion, making three look alike bodies of the men outside sleeping in the beds.

He then put down the tie which had belonged to the angel on the floor beside the bed which the fake Castiel was sleeping in. He put the green flannelette shirt which was Dean's favorite in the bathroom as if someone had discarded it in his haste for a shower. And lastly he put the wallet which was now void of cards and cash on the bedside table beside the sleeping form of Sam.

Once he saw that his illusions looked realistic enough he walked back out, locking the door and walking next door to room 8 and proceeding to do the same with a fake version of himself sleeping in the king size bed, his favorite pair of jeans on the bed in a heap.

Satisfied that the death eaters following them would follow the trace here, he walked out and also locked the door before placing some light wards over the two rooms and hurrying back under the disillusionment charm.

"Well, now that that's done, we should be going," Jamesly said to his companions.

"What did you do Jamesly?" Sam asked the said male as he pondered as to what he was doing inside the rooms.

"I was planting a fake trace, I asked for your clothing because they would have been able to pick up a scent from you three and would trace it here, and they would then believe that we were staying here," Jamesly said to Sam who just furrowed his brow.

"So you mean that they can't trace us once we apparate?" Sam asked.

"No, and I can also mask our scent so that they can't find us once we apparate," Jamesly replied, "I need them just to buy this fake trail so that we can be safely transported without being worried that a group of psychopaths won't jump us at every corner."

"But won't they now have our scents on the clothing we gave you?" Dean questioned, "I mean now they'd be able to find us no problem."

"That's a risk we need to take," Jamesly said softly as he looked at the three men before him, "if I didn't place something which would pin point our scent to once place they would know that we have left to someplace else."

"Oh…" was all Dean said as he closed his mouth and silence filled the air.

"We should be leaving Jamesly," Castiel said to the wizard, "they will be coming soon."

"Yeah," Jamesly said, agreeing with the statement, "ok I need all of you to grasp my arm, and the feeling will be strange but you mustn't let go, no matter what happens."

At this, Sam placed a hand on Jamesly's shoulder, Castiel placed a hand on his other arm and Dean had taken Jamesly's hand in his own and had laced their fingers together.

Jamesly blushed slightly as Dean just sent a cocky grin his way and Sam rolled his eyes while Castiel was grinning on the inside at the relationship forming between the two unlikely friends.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Jamesly asked as Sam and Castiel nodded and Dean gave a soft squeeze of his fingers, silently telling him that he was.

"Let's go," Jamesly whispered as he began to turn on the spot, quickly canceling the disillusionment charm which hid them from view as all four men felt a pull on their navels and disappeared into thin air.

Unknown to the owner of the motel, four men were visible for a second in the car park before they were whisked off to some unknown place, the loud crack which followed startling the elderly woman who was reading a magazine behind the counter of the lobby.

At the sudden noise she rushed outside only to find emptiness and silence, with a shake of her head she pushed the sound to the back of her mind with a mumbled, "old age does that to you."

Somewhere in America, four men had landed in a brightly lit lobby of a grand hotel, the chandelier above their heads casting shards of light throughout the room.

Two of the four stood steady while the other two where on the ground panting and feeling queasy, not noticing their grand surroundings.

"Where are we?" one of the men asked, finally noticing the luscious furniture and expensive looking paintings on the walls which seemed to be moving, but the man took it in stride, blaming it on the fact he felt like he had been squished through a bendy straw.

Jamesly turned to Castiel who was crouching beside himself, trying to help Sam sit upright as Dean lay on the floor, wheezing from the experience he had just gone through.

Jamesly smiled warmly at the three before saying with a sweep of his arm at the interior of the room, "Welcome to Lady Black Hotel, Wizarding Branch."

* * *

**Now that was fun wasn't it?**

**If you think it was or if it needs some improvement (constructive cirisism is always welcome:D) please don't hesitate to tell me! ^.^/**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY! OMG! SUPERNATURAL SEASON 6 EPISODE 1 WAS SO GOOD! HAVE YOU ALL WATCHED IT!**

**Yep, so I watched it first thing when I came back today...then I wrote up this chapter:D**

**So this chapter is quite long, hopefully it will make up for how long i haven't updated...sorry, i really am!**

**I was going to update this last week but my dad took us camping to this Island where there was no electricity and it was raining the whole time and the only thing I had to do was read books (which is cool with me) and then I came home and wrote this up!**

**So yeah! Please review people!**

Somewhere in America, four men had landed in a brightly lit lobby of a grand hotel, the chandelier above their heads casting shards of light throughout the room.

Two of the four stood steady while the other two where on the ground panting and feeling queasy, not noticing their grand surroundings.

"Where are we?" one of the men asked, finally noticing the luscious furniture and expensive looking paintings on the walls which seemed to be moving, but the man took it in stride, blaming it on the fact he felt like he had been squished through a bendy straw.

Jamesly turned to Castiel who was crouching beside himself, trying to help Sam sit upright as Dean lay on the floor, wheezing from the experience he had just gone through.

Jamesly smiled warmly at the three before saying with a sweep of his arm at the interior of the room, "Welcome to Lady Black Hotel, Wizarding Branch."

"What in God's name is this place?" Dean exclaimed in awe as he sat up and gazed at his surroundings.

Sam just clipped his brother over the head before whispering, "don't use the Lords' name in vain Dean."

"Whatever," Dean mumbled as Jamesly laughed.

"This hotel was constructed by my Godfathers' Grandmother many years ago as a holiday house, but was later changed into a hotel for wizards and witches who are looking for refuge in America but are unable to assimilate into the muggle society," Jamesly explained in one breath, stunning the men at how much he could speak in one sentence.

Dean stood up and turned to Sam who was standing next to Castiel, telling his brother, "Dude, we have never been in any hotel THIS fancy before…"

"That's only because our line of work isn't exactly the best paid job you can find," Sam replied with a slight smile.

"Not my fault that you believe that playing pool and poker isn't a line of work," Dean retorted.

"But it's not Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

"Let's see you go and get us some hard earned cash then," Dean snipped back at his brother who only shook his head.

"Kinda hard to do that since we are being hunted by wizards, angels and demons alike…" Sam said softly as Dean just sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair.

"Well, since you too seemed to have finished ranting, I'll go get us a room," Jamesly said as he walked off towards a distant counter, "wait here alright."

The three men stood perfectly still as they waited for their companion to return, feeling very out of place as a variety men and women in cloaks of various colors walked past them, eyeing them curiously before proceeding on their way.

"Ok guys, I've got us a room," Jamesly said as he ambled over and held up a key card.

"Wait, you only got us one room to share?" Dean questioned, "Between FOUR guys?"

"Well yeah, it is the presidential suite, and there are wizards up there right now putting extension charms onto the top floor and putting in extra furniture so all of us can stay in there," Jamesly replied.

"Oh….right," Dean said with a slight blush, feeling embarrassed at making himself look stupid in front of Jamesly, "the wizards are putting in extra furniture…"

Sam just grinned slightly as Dean rubbed the back of his head sub-consciously in his discomfiture.

"I have quite a few questions as to why we would be hiding in a hotel which houses various magical beings, when ultimately we are hiding from a different group of magical beings who may be able to spot us here," Castiel asked as he followed Jamesly towards an elevator situated beside the lobby desk.

"Well, to answer you question is that they would think it would be too Slytherin of me to actually use the power which my name insures," Jamesly explained.

"Slytherin?" Sam questioned.

"At my old school which I attended in Scotland, the school had four houses which a student can belong too, and one of the houses was Slytherin, its' crest a snake," Jamesly said, "supposedly famous for their cunning ways and the ability to perform certain acts without detection, and also their status which was usually used to downgrade others."

"And you weren't in Slytherin?" Sam asked.

"I was in Gryffindor, the crest a lion, they were courageous, known as being loyal and outright in their beliefs and very protective," Jamesly said with a smile, "well, that's what people say anyway."

"So you are saying that because you were in Gryffindor, these people would assume that you wouldn't do something as obvious yet deceiving as hiding out in a place were other people might recognize you, yet it would also assure you safety because you own the place, am I correct?" Sam declared.

"Wait, hold on," Dean said as he held up his hands, "you own this place?"

"Well, obviously," Sam said with an annoyed tone, "he did say that this place was called the Lady Black Hotel, Wizarding Branch."

"Oh…" Dean said, his mouth slightly agape before he quickly recovered from the initial shock.

"Man I never knew you were rich!" Dean said as he clapped Jamesly on the back heartily as Jamesly just smiled before replying.

"Oh you have no idea."

Jamesly pushed the elevator button, and with a small ping, the doors opened and the four men stepped inside.

"So, up I guess?" Sam said to Jamesly, who replied,

"Up it is."

Jamesly pushed the topmost button on the dash beside the doors and entered in the pin on the screen. With that, the elevator moved upwards towards the top floor and within a few seconds, there was another ping and the doors opened to reveal a brightly lit room.

The elevator doors opened up into the living room and rumpus room area, the leather couches and chairs which were positioned around the 140 inch plasma TV screen which was perched on the wall. Lining the wall which the TV was on, were bookshelves stacked with various book, muggle and magical alike.

In the opposite end of the room was a ping ball machine and a dart board, with a stocked bar and stools, beside the bar was a black cabinet which was filled with a variety of games, also muggle and wizarding.

Directly across from the elevator doors was an archway leading to the kitchen and dining area. There was another archway beside this, opening into a bedroom, with a king size bed with satin sheets. In the bedroom were three other doors, each leading to another bedroom identical to the main.

Each bedroom had its own conjoining bathroom, already stocked with various hair products and body washes and soaps, along with a variety of colognes and aftershaves with razors and deodorants.

In the kitchen, was a sleek tabletop counter with a matching island counter and stools, along with a fridge and cupboards which were hanging above the counter. There was a large timbre dining table with matching chairs in the middle of the room, different plants throughout the room. The west wall of the room was entirely made from glass, designed in a way that at sunset, the room would be bathed with the light from the retreating sun, also providing ample light into the room during the day.

"Wow," Dean said, amazed at the room.

"There are many human contraptions I see," Castiel observed aloud, "many more than magical at least."

"Oh I told the hotel guys that you three were muggle friends of mine who were are aware about magic, but I told them to also put in normal furniture for the three of you," Jamesly explained.

"Thanks, I guess," Dean said as he walked around the place, observing every room.

"Oh yes, Sam I told them to add in some bookshelves for you, cause I know how curious you are so all those bookshelves," Jamesly said with a sweep of his arm along the wall which the TV was situated on, "most of them are magical, but a few muggle books have been thrown into the mix too."

"Seriously?" Sam said as he walked over quickly and began skimming through titles of books, looking for one to read first, "Thanks Jamesly."

Dean just laughed as Sam picked out a book and buried his nose into the pages, his eyes soaking up the information. From where Jamesly was standing, he could see that the said book was titled,** History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot** and could hardly suppress his shudder.

No one noticed, as Jamesly recalled the events in Godrics Hollow with Hermione and the said old lady who was actually not such an old lady…rather a gigantic snake which had been living inside her body.

At this thought, Jamesly shook his head, trying to clear out the memory before he walked into the kitchen.

"Dinner anyone?" Jamesly asked.

"Yes!" came the reply from Dean as he too stalked into the kitchen and plopped himself onto one of the stools at the counter.

"Cas, Sam?" Jamesly called out as he heard the reply from Sam.

"Anything's fine with me, as long as it's not pie!"

Dean scowled before yelling out, "hey! Pie is good!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you need to eat it everyday like someone I know!" was the reply.

Dean just scowled once more before muttering under his breath, "stupid Sammy, he doesn't even know the delicious invention which is pie."

Jamesly just chuckled as Cas walked in also, sitting himself down next to Dean.

"Anything that will be sufficient in sustaining energy for this body," Cas said in reply to Jamesly's question.

"Alright then," Jamesly said as he snapped his fingers and with a loud pop, a house elf appeared.

"Wha-!" Dean stammered, shocked as he stared at the bald, pillow case wearing creature which was bowing down to Jamesly.

"Master Black called for one of us sirs," the creature said from his position in front of Jamesly, his voice squeaky and high, "I am Hinkle at your service sirs."

"Nice to meet you Hinkle, I would like for some food to be sent up here, anything will be fine. I know how you house elves love to make a variety of food, so just surprise us with something," Jamesly asked, "also is it possible if you can get us some butterbeer and some sweets from Honeydukes if you can find some, I've certainly been craving them since my stay here."

"Certainly Master Black, Hinkle will see to it right away!" Hinkle said with another bow.

"Oh and before I forget," Jamesly said with a glance at Dean who was spinning around on the swivel stool with a grin on his face, not noticing the glance, "also a variety of pies, just no meat."

"Of course Master Black, Hinkle will see to the pies himself!" Hinkle said with a salute.

"Thank you Hinkle," Jamesly said with a smile, "I appreciate that."

Hinkle was shocked at the sentence and quickly began to stutter "Oh Master Black is too kind sir, Hinkle has heard of how Master Black is so kind to house elves and how he even had saved a house elf!"

"It's no biggie Hinkle, and Dobby was my friend," Jamesly said as Hinkle looked at him with a mixture of adoration and amazement in his tennis ball size eyes.

"So it is true! Master Black is such a kind wizard, even says he is friend with a lowly house elf! Oh how the others will love to hear of this!" Hinkle ranted, his voice rising an octave higher in his excitement.

"Hinkle, don't forget about the food, ok? Just don't get too side tracked with the gossip, alright?" Jamesly said as Hinkle bowed and saluted him once more before disappearing with a pop.

"What the fuck was that…?" Dean asked Jamesly, his eyes still wide in shock.

"That Dean, was a house elf," Jamesly said, trying to explain, "You can say they are like slaves, but most of them willingly work for wizards nowadays, they're even paid for it too. They have a natural instinct to serve, but a lot of them are owned by old prestigious families who treat them as if they were worse than garbage, so many house elves are not used to thanks yous and praise."

"Explains the ranting at least," Dean said trying to comprehend everything he has learnt about the wizarding world in the past few days.

"When you said Dobby, do you mean that previous house elf of the Malfoy family whose son you had feuded with for the entirety of your schooling years?" Castiel asked Jamesly, who nodded before reply.

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"I am an angel of the Lord." Castiel stated simply as he stared at Jamesly carefully.

"Right…" Jamesly said, feeling nervous under the gaze of the angel.

"Well, anyway, on to another topic," Jamesly said as he fidgeted under the continuing gaze of Castiel.

"Like what?" Dean asked as he continued to spin on the stool.

"You'll get sick like that you know," Sam stated as he strolled in, book in hand, glancing up to see his brother spinning around on the stool at the island counter.

"Gosh you spoil all the fun don't you chuckles," Dean replied as he ceased his spinning.

At that moment, Hinkle returned with a loud pop.

"Master Black and his guest, sirs, Hinkle has brought back food!" Hinkle exclaimed as he clapped his hands and food appeared on the table in front of Castiel.

"Woah…" Dean said as his eyes took in all the food which had just appeared on the table.

"Hinkle has put all the deserts into the fridge

"Little dude, your awesome!" Dean said as he tucked into one of the various pies which Hinkle had prepared, this one being a strawberry and chocolate cream pie.

Castiel soon followed Dean and tucked into one of the pasta bowls, smiling slightly at the new tastes he was experiencing.

"This is quite nice," Castiel whispered to himself, as he picked up a piece of spaghetti, "humans have such strange ideas though…"

"So this is a house elf…" Sam said as he gazed at the creature.

"Yes sir, Hinkle is my name and I will be the house elf for your stay here," Hinkle said with a bow towards Sam.

"Uh-um hi there Hinkle, I'm Sam, Jamesly's friend…" Sam said awkwardly as the House elf looked up, confused.

"Jamesly sir? I know of no Jamesly, sir," Hinkle said, confusion clear on his face.

"Uh yeah Hinkle, I'm Jamesly…" Jamesly said as Hinkle frowned, "but Master Black's real name is Harry James Potter Black sir, is that not correct?"

"Well yeah…" Jamesly said, "But after, all that stuff that happened back home… I thought it was best if I changed my name and have a new life over here in America…"

"Oh poor Master Black, sir!" Hinkle exclaimed as finally understood, "Hinkle understands sir, Hinkle is so sorry for the mistake of name sir, Hinkle will not make that mistake again, and Hinkle will go punish himself now."

Hinkle then walked over to the counter and opened one of the draws and pulled out a ladle and began to hit himself repeatedly over his head, much to the horror of the hunters who jumped up immediately.

"What the hell!" Dean said with his mouth still full of food as he grabbed the ladle out of the elves fingers.

Sam and Jamesly restrained his arms to stop Hinkle from bashing himself over the head with over cooking implements.

"Hinkle, its' ok for your mistake, there is no need for you to punish yourself for it," Jamesly said as the elf looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh how forgiving Master Black is, oh how kind Master Black is!" Hinkle cried as he wiped his nose on his pillow case, "Oh everything the other house elves say is true, it's true! Hinkle is such a lucky elf to be in the presence of such a powerful, forgiving wizard!"

"Uh-right Hinkle, well you can leave now, and I'll call for you next time we need something," Jamesly said as he let go of Hinkle's arm, nodding at Sam to do the same.

"Of course sirs, Hinkle is honored to be at your call," Hinkle stated with a bow and disappeared back to the kitchens.

"Is he always gonna bow to us?" Dean asked around his fork, having sat back down after grabbing the ladle from the crazy house elf.

"Well, yeah," Jamesly said.

Dean just shrugged before stating, "at least the little guy makes good pies."

"Do all house elves do that Jamesly?" Sam asked as the two men went to the table and sat down, "I mean the whole punishing himself."

"Most of them do, especially if their previous owners were from pure blood families," Jamesly said as he dug into a pumpkin pie.

"I certainly see why their so eccentric," Sam said with a slight smile, still a little disturbed by the scene.

"More like crazy," Dean said, "I mean the poor buggers got to have killed a few thousand brain cells tonight."

"Yeah, well that's what they've been taught to do if they make mistakes or disobey," Jamesly said with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair, "and I'd thought I had finished with self punishing house elves…"

"Huh?" Dean said as he heard the last part of the sentence, "what do you mean by that?"

"Oh just that the house elf Dobby who I mentioned earlier had a similar problem to that, but I freed him from the Malfoys' in my second year after a accident which had happened within the school," Jamesly said.

"A sense that there was more behind just that," Sam said.

"A story for another time," Jamesly replied as he picked up a bread roll, feeling the warmth in his fingers.

_Freshly cooked…_Jamesly thought as he bit into it, _just like the ones back at the Burrow…_

Jamesly felt tears spring to his eyes, but he quickly pushed down the feeling and continued eating as if nothing had happened at all, hoping no one noticed the sudden tears.

Not that Jamesly knew of course but one man did, and Dean was sad to see Jamesly on the verge of crying, but saw the man quickly recover and continue eating. Dean narrowed his eyes as he observed Jamesly, wondering what the cause of the sudden tears was.

Jamesly felt a pair of eyes on his and looked up from his plate to see Dean staring at him. When Dean saw that Jamesly was also staring right back, he quickly looked away, embarrassed for being caught staring.

The four men ate the dinner chatting about aimless topics which then was followed by desert which Jamesly brought out of the fridge after they had cleared away the table of the dishes.

All three men spent the next two hours eating a variety of different cakes, Jamesly explaining all the wizarding sweets and chocolates to them and drinking the marvelous invention of butterbeer which all four men found incredibly delicious after such a feast.

By the time anyone had noticed, the sun was soon rising and the clock showed it to be 6am.

"Man, we just stayed up the whole night drinking this butterbeer and eating chocolate and those bean things," Dean said as he stood up and stretched his arms.

"You mean Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans," Jamesly corrected.

"Yeah, nasty things," Dean said as he recalled his first one, "you forgot to mention that they have lollies which are flavored things like dirt and frog legs."

"Hey, you think you got it bad?" Sam said with a shudder, "I did happen to eat the harmless looking one which turned out to be feces."

"Just be thankful you didn't know from what," Jamesly said.

"I happen to find them quite pleasant," Castiel said as he continued to try the different beans, "I happened to find the peppermint one quite refreshing."

"How come he gets all the nice ones?" Dean whined.

"Maybe God just favors angels," Jamesly said with a grin which Dean promptly returned.

"Yeah, or maybe he just likes me cause Cas is in my body," Dean said cockily.

"Yeah, whatever Dean," Sam said with a roll of his eyes, "well I'm off to bed, see you all later."

"Night," Jamesly replied.

"Goodnight Sam," Castiel said.

"Don't go watching porn alright, cause we'll all hear you," Dean said with a cheeky grin while Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Dean, night all."

"Che, no fun," Dean said.

"I think I will follow Sam's example and will let this vessel go and rest," Castiel said as he stood up and walked towards the bedroom doors, "goodnight Dean, Jamesly."

"Goodnight Castiel," Jamesly said with a smile as the angel nodded in reply with a slight smile.

"I'll say the same to you Cas, no porn," Dean said, making Castiel cock his head to the side, confusion evident on his face.

"Never mind him Castiel, just go to bed," Jamesly said as Castiel nodded slowly before walking off.

The two men sat across from each other, both slouched in their chairs. Jamesly ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"What are we going to do…" Jamesly said with another sigh, "Hermione still has not called, most likely because she hasn't found any information which can be useful, which puts us in a dilemma."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as he rested his cheek in his palm, his elbow propped on the table top.

"I mean that the quicker we're all back in our own bodies, the better it is for all of us," Jamesly said as he mirrored Dean's position.

"How will it be any better?" Dean said as he gazed into the face of his brother who the wizard was housed in, "those weirdo freaks who are stalking us will still continue to hunt us down, demons are still looking for Sam, angels will still be making me do their dirty work, and Cas will go back to being the angels bitch."

"Yes, all that is true, but we are all in danger, especially if those, as you called them 'weirdo freaks' find out we're switched bodies…" Jamesly shuddered at the thought.

"What would they do?" Dean said as he noted Jamesly's shudder.

"Un-imaginable things, horrid things, things that would make your head spin," Jamesly said his face grim at the thought, "these people are ruthless, and their ability to use magic only makes them a bigger threat. The things you can do with magic is incredible, but there are people who use it to do ghastly things…"

"Hey, these people are nothing against three hunters, one who is a wizard and an angel of the lord," Dean said, trying to cheer up the wizard.

"Let's just hope for the best…" Jamesly said, "I've known you three for less than three days and I already feel like I can trust you guys…"

"Well, technically you've known us for more than three days," Dean said as he gestured to the clock which hung on the wall which read 6:11am.

Jamesly leant back in his chair, staring at the ceiling, before smiling and slipping into his normal persona, "Well, I'm of to bed, I'm knackered!"

"Jamesly…" Dean said, noticing the sudden change in emotions, "just uh, know that I'm here for you ok?"

"Thanks Dean, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Jamesly said as he sauntered of to the main bedroom.

Dean sighed before getting up and following his brother who had already stripped of his shoes, socks and jacket and was nestling into the main bed. Dean walked over to the door which was labeled with the name tag _Dean's Room_ and opened the door, pausing in the doorway.

He turned around and glanced back at the still form in the bed, before he whispered softly, "goodnight Jamesly…"

Dean turned and closed his door with a soft click before proceeding to flop down on his own kind size bed to immerse himself in the various emotions he felt about the wizard who was sleeping outside his doorway.

~Somewhere Unknown~

"What do you mean you can't trace him!" Bellatrix screeched as the men before he cowered.

"We're so-sorry my lady, but it se-seems like they have just drop-dropped of the face of the earth," one man stuttered as Bellatrix proceeded to strike his in the face with the back of her hand.

"Insolent fools!" Bellatrix said with a disgusted tone, "have you forgotten this is the boy who survived, not once, but TWICE from our dear Lord Voldermorts' wrath, of cause the boy will know how to hide!"

"But milady, how are we to find them if they are untraceable?" one man asked.

"I wasn't the one who lost the trail now was I?" Bellatrix said with a sneer, "it was you stupid fools who followed the wrong trail and ended up with just a pile of clothi-…"

Bellatrix didn't get to finish her sentence, as a feral grin took over her features, twisting her thin lips into a manically smile.

"That's it…clothes…oh how silly itty bitty Potter was…oh it will be the downfall of him!" Bellatrix said as she started to laugh, the sound echoing around the dark room.

The men before her all stayed silent, afraid she would lash out at them if they even moved.

One brave man spoke up as Bellatrix continued to cackle, "My lady? Wha-what about the clo-clothing?"

"Are you fools so stupid you haven't even figured out what we can do with their clothing?" Bellatrix asked as the men all wondered the same thing.

"Oh must I be the brains for all of you?" Bellatrix said as she turned up her nose, looking down at the men in disgust, "you are all beneath me anyway."

"Because we have their clothing, we can find them using their scent obviously, and if their scent is hidden from us, then I'm sure that the dogs will find them," Bellatrix said with a grin, "oh yes, pooch would love to sink his teeth into scar heads flesh."

"But my lady, you need to call upon them at a twilight on a full moon, and the last time we did, didn't they go crazy and kill three people?" one man asked.

"Yes but that is not a problem for me, just you pieces of scum," Bellatrix stated, "my doggies love me, they would never harm me."

"Technically their not yours," one man whispered quietly, although not as quietly as he thought.

"What do you mean not mine?" Bellatrix screamed, "of course their mine! I can call upon them at my will!"

"Yes they are loyal only to you my lady," the man said, quickly trying to correct himself.

"You- how dare you!" Bellatrix shrieked, "Lying to my face! I'll teach you to speak against me! Crucio!"

The man collapsed to the floor, a scream escaping his lips as all the muscles in his body began to spasm under the curse.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled again, a smile evident on her lips as the man continued to scream in agony.

"CRUCIO!"

* * *

**Woooo! Chapter 9 over and done with.**

**So what did you think? Tell me if you've found any mistakes or if you have any quiries etc. cause I'd love to hear them all!**

**Next chapter will have some more development..(as people say that my story hasn't even progressed even though it's been 9 chapters...) So yeah sorry if you think the story isn't moving at all but i promise it will all get better and the chapters will be filled with alot more action and drama!**

SO PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! IT MAKES MY DAY! ^^

* * *

Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

**OMG I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO NOT UPDATE IN AGES! EVERYTHING HAS BEEN HECTIC LATELY WITH SCHOOL AND TESTS AND ASSIGNMENTS AND I FORGOT THIS STORY AND I KNOW THESE AREN'T REAL EXCUSES SO I'M SO SORRY! **

**Hope you all can forgive me with this chapter! Although it's one of the shorter chapters of the story, it has alot of stuff happening in it:)**

**Also, I'm going to say this in advance but there will be no action between characters, well major action anyway... this is only due to the fact they are all in different bodies and I'm pretty sure Dean would be a little bit weirded out if he had to make out with his brother, despite it being Jamesly on the inside... ;)**

**Anyway, so no major action, just a little bit of cuddling and 'chick flick' moments between our favourite boys. And, i'd like to say this but i know some people think that the pairing is not developing quick enough, I'm just gonna say this:**

**One of the things that annoys me the most is that in chaptered fics (one shots are an exception) when the pairing in the sotry get together in the first chapter really suddenly, and you're just like, "hold up...what? Didn't they even try to get to know each other first?" Yeah, so I'm going to make this have it's moments when Dean and Jamesly get to know each other and I think that's cute, rather than jumping the gun and having them making out in the first chapter... XD**

**READ!**

* * *

Chapter 10

It had already been two days and Jamesly hadn't heard a word from his informers about the death eaters who were tracking them. He was thankful that his tactic had worked, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy, wondering why the wizards tracing them hadn't decided to check the wizarding world.

This feeling of unease only increased whenever there were whispers from back home of death eaters who had previously been dead suddenly being sighted throughout Britain once more.

Jamesly frowned, as he ate his salmon risotto at the table, Dean, Sam and Castiel eating the food on the table hungrily. They had spent the day researching how to return to their bodies, but alas, there was no luck at all. Hermione still hadn't contacted them, and Jamesly began to worry that maybe they never will return to their correct states.

He sighed softly, earning a worried stare from his own emerald green eyes, which the American hunter had directed on him.

"You alright?" Dean asked as he noticed Jamesly sigh softly.

"M' fine," Jamesly said, lying quickly, "just a bit tired from today."

"Ok…" Dean said as his brow furrowed as Jamesly smiled weakly before turning back to his meal.

"So Jamesly," Sam said, trying to cover the awkward silence which hung in the air as they all ate their meals, "have you heard anything about those people following us?"

"Not a peep," Jamesly replied as he leant back in his chair, steadying himself with his hands, "none of the people I have questioned in the hotel have heard anything about dark wizards in America…"

_But certainly in England they have…_Jamesly added mentally as an after thought.

"But surely someone must have heard something," Dean said with an exasperated breath.

"No ones has a clue," Jamesly said as he rubbed his face with his hand, "it'd be damn helpful if we could just know what the bloody hell is happening."

"But then we wouldn't be in this situation," Castiel said as he ate slowly, "we wouldn't be hiding out in this hotel and rather, would be trying to catch whoever is trying to capture us. But then we would be capturing them, stopping them from capturing us, therefore meaning that they'll know we are in different bodies and endangering us all."

"Ok Cas…" Dean said, confused.

"Hm, I guess," Jamesly said as he finished his risotto, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

Sam, Dean and Castiel followed his example as they all finished eating their fill before the food was banished back to the hotel kitchen with a flick of Jamesly's wrist.

"Cool," Dean said as he saw the food disappear from the table.

"Wandless magic?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, you read about it?" Jamesly replied as Sam nodded.

"Only briefly in 'History of Magic'," Sam said as Jamesly chuckled softly before replying.

"You're more like Hermione than I thought."

"Are you referring to the constant referencing to this 'History of Magic' book that both Sam and your friend Hermione have read?" Castiel questioned.

"Yeah…" Jamesly said as he eyed Dean who Castiel resided in, "what else do you bloody angels know…"

"Everything," Castiel answered simply.

"Nosey git…" Jamesly whispered under his breath, scowling slightly.

Dean had heard the whispered words and chuckled slightly, "don't worry, Cas is actually pretty cool, there are some real dick angels out there."

"Hm, I bet there is," Jamesly said as he laughed along with Dean, Sam and Castiel looking on with confusion evident in their features.

"What about the angels?" Castiel questioned.

"That some are dicks," Dean said with a cocky grin, "like Uriel and Zachariah and Gabriel and Michael, do I need to say more?"

"You have made your point," Castiel said with a nod of his head.

Sam just chuckled before standing up, pulling his angel friend up with him.

"Come on," Sam said with a grin, an idea forming in his head, "I'm sure that now that you're in a human body you'll want to see the affect that alcohol has one us humans."

"That shall be interesting," Castiel said as he let Sam drag him off to the elevator.

"Dean, Jamesly, the two of you don't mind continuing to read do you?" Sam said as Jamesly nodded before heading back to the living room where a pile of books a mile high were stacked, waiting to be read.

"Aw, come on Sammy," Dean whined, "You know I wanted to go take a break tonight."

"Sorry Dean," Sam said with a mischievous grin, "You and Jamesly got to go interview the various wizards in the bar last night, when I wanted to go talk to them. But no, you insisted that Jamesly needed 'protection'."

Dean blushed slightly as Sam put air quotation marks around the 'protection' and Sam smirked as he noted the blush.

"Therefore," Sam continued, "Cas and I deserve our night off, thank you very much."

With that, Sam turned on his heel, pulling Cas along with him towards the elevator. As he entered the elevator he turned back to his brother, holding the doors open with a hand.

"Now be a good boy until Mummy gets back alright? And no playing with your food, is that clear?" Sam teased as Dean began to stutter at the underlying meaning to those words.

"Wha-no, uh, I mean-you!" Dean spluttered, the blush reddening his cheeks and ears, making him look like he's spent a day on the beach and had forgotten the sunscreen.

"We'll be back later," Sam yelled out with a wave as the elevator doors closed, his smirking face being the last thing Dean saw before he heard the lift begin to make its descent.

"Sammy," Dean growled out softly as he regained his ability to speak, "I'll get you later for that."

Dean slowly made his way to the living room where Jamesly was seated on the couch, book in hand as his eyes scanned the page, every few minutes turning the weathered paper.

Dean sat down beside him before picking up the next book in the pile, following Jamesly's example. After 40 minutes Dean couldn't take the silence anymore as he slammed the book shut and turned to his companion.

"Jamesly," Dean said as the said man ripped his gaze from the page and stared at him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I said before there is nothing wrong," Jamesly said plainly as he turned back to his book.

"Don't be stupid," Dean said irritated, "I know something is wrong."

"No you don't," Jamesly said as he too, closed the book he was reading and glared at the hunter beside him.

"Yes I do," Dean retorted, "I can tell."

"Don't pretend you know me!" Jamesly yelled as he stood up from his seat on the couch, turning to glare at Dean.

"But I do," Dean whispered as he lifted his gaze to meet the blue-green of his brothers', "I know you."

"No you don't!" Jamesly said angrily as he slammed the book in his hand onto the floor, "I've known you for less than a week! People who I've known for years, people I thought were my friends didn't even know me!"

Jamesly felt tears spring to his eyes as he let them involuntarily slide down his cheeks, as he stood there crying softly.

Dean stood up and put his hands on Jamesly's shoulders, guiding him to sit back down on the leather couch.

"Shh," Dean said as he sat beside Jamesly, rubbing circles on the man's back as he let tears cascade down his face.

"I thought they knew me, I thought they cared," Jamesly said as he buried his head in his hands, whispering the words.

"It's alright, they weren't your friends," Dean said soothingly as he continued to comfort the crying man.

"I though I knew them, but they go and betray me, betray my trust, everything," Jamesly said as he chocked back a sob. He felt a pair of arms wrap around the broad shoulders of the body he was in, and he looked up at his own face, as Dean brushed a stray lock of hair from his eyes.

"It's ok, I won't betray you," Dean whispered as he hugged Jamesly, "neither will Cas or Sam. We're all in the same boat."

"I know, but I can't help but feel that you'll only hurt me too," Jamesly said softly, barely audible as Dean had to strain his ears to hear what he said.

"I won't, ever," Dean said as he pulled the larger man against his chest, lying back until they were side by side on the couch, Jamesly with his head buried in Dean's chest, sobbing softly.

"I know…" Jamesly said with a whimper as he let Dean card his fingers through his hair, calming him.

"It'll be alright, I promise," Dean whispered as he felt Jamesly relax against his chest and peered down to see he had fallen asleep, tear tracks evident on his cheeks.

As Dean smiled sadly, he pressed a soft kiss to his brother's forehead as he promptly closed his eyes and let sleep take him, tired from the day's work and confrontations.

Later that night when Sam took a very drunk and stumbling Castiel back to the room, hoisting him up under the arms. He entered the loft before walking to the love seat, proceeding to drop the angel onto the couch who was out like a light before he hit the cushions.

As he turned around he was met with a sight that put a smile on his lips. He walked under the archway before grabbing the blankets off the bed and walking back to the living room. He draped a blanket over the unconscious form of Dean before turning to the sight of Jamesly, who was in his Sam's body and Dean who was in Jamesly's body, snuggled up together on the couch.

Jamesly's small arms were wrapped around Sam's body, who had fisted his hands into the Guns and Roses shirt which Jamesly wore, their legs were entangled as they shared the couch. Sam tucked them both under a blanket and smiled to himself.

_Well that was a peculiar sight if I do say so, _Sam thought to himself as he looked at himself sleeping along side Jamesly, despite the physical appearances begin different from the souls contained within.

Sam just chuckled to himself before taking the remaining blanket and claiming the remaining loveseat opposite from the same loveseat which the angel was sleeping in.

As he lay on the couch, the blanket over his body, Sam smiled as he thought to himself, _aren't we just the perfect family…_

~Somewhere in America~

"I call upon Crowley, the King of the Cross-Road Demons to hear my call and appear to me," Bellatrix said as she stood in the middle of a circle of death eaters, all of whom were kneeling on the hard floors. None wanted to voice their pains out loud in fear of the woman before them, who quite frankly was long past insane.

"I call upon thee Crowley to answer my call and bow before I, the great Bellatrix Lestrange," Bellatrix said with a shrill yell as she smirked, knowing that man would appear any minute now.

After a few minutes and the demon king of the cross road demons still didn't appear, Bellatrix snarled and stomped her foot.

"Why don't you appear you filthy half-breed demon?" Bellatrix cursed to the roof of the room, spitting on the ground in disgust.

"Well, that's not very nice," said a voice with a heavy British accent from the darkened corner of the room, drawing all eyes to the position, "I think I may just go back home if I'm going to be treated like that."

"You're here," Bellatrix said with a sneer.

"Well, obviously," said the voice as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing a short man with dark brown hair, wearing a crisp suit and shiny leather shoes, "you did call."

"Of course I did you stupid demon," Bellatrix snarled, getting irritated at this man calling himself the King of the cross-road demons, "you took away my lovely dogs, so I'm ordered you here to make a new deal. I do want my baby dogs back. Because of you I tried to summon my dogs on the full moon and nothing happened, so I realised that you had taken them away before our agreed terms."

"Watch your language there witch," Crowley said as he tutted and waved his finger at her, "or I won't be making any deals with you, nor shall you get any hell hounds like last time."

"I've already made a deal with you before, let's just tweak the arrangements for it?" Bellatrix said with a sadistic grin which Crowley only returned.

"Oh no can do honey, that price for that deal was just your soul," Crowley said with a smirk, loving the feel of striking a good deal, "what else can you offer for the new deal, hm?"

"Only the boy who death has marked as his equal," Bellatrix said with a sneer at the thought of Harry bloody Potter, "he's survived death more than 8 times."

"Well, what do you wish to make this new deal for," Crowley said as he leant against the wall, eying Bellatrix closely, "now that the necessary soul has been promised."

"I want you to give me back the power over my beloved hell hounds which you took away, and also the soul of the Great Lord Voldermort," Bellatrix said with a dreamy look at the last part of the sentence, thinking of her beloved master.

"Oh you mean snake face?" Crowley asked as Bellatrix seethed and glared at him.

"How dare you call our Lord 'snake face'?" Bellatrix screamed, "He is so much more than that and he could kill you with a flick of his wrist!"

"I hear different," Crowley informed them, "I hear that the old snake guy has been crying to be let of the racks only after a few weeks. I mean even the Winchester lasted longer than that…"

"I shall not believe such lies from demon spawn," Bellatrix said as she turned up her nose at the man, who only shrugged, seeing that the woman will not listen to a word he said.

"So, our deals done?" Bellatrix asked with a scowl, wanting back her beloved pooches and master, the sooner the better.

"First part, okie dokie, the latter, no can do mate," Crowley stated as Bellatrix looked outraged.

"I am offering you the soul of someone who has evaded death more times than anyone could believe!" Bellatrix screeched as all those who kneeled in the circle winced at the high pitch.

"Rules are rules," Crowley said with a shrug, "I can't pull the soul out of hell, he's stuck on the racks until they deem him worthy of transformation, but hey, he was pretty much a demon to begin with so not much change. Must have been a hell of an ugly mother when he was alive because, gosh mate, he really isn't the shiniest penny in the pocket is he?"

Bellatrix growled in her throat, clenching her jaw and fists and resisting the urge to whip out her wand and curse the man before her claiming to be a 'King' demon. He saw her anger and smirked, enjoying riling the woman up, knowing she was already crazy and mentally unstable.

He folded his arms across his chest and let the woman calm her anger, knowing that even if she did attack no harm could come to him.

_I'm such a sadist…_Crowley thought to himself with a chuckle.

"So the deal is that you give me the boy's soul in exchange for the control of hell hounds indefinitely," Crowley said as he watched the woman who had closed her eyes and was shaking with anger.

Bellatrix forced herself to breathe in deep, suppressing her emotions as she looked Crowley in the eyes before saying, "It's a deal."

"Correct answer," Crowley said as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and strode to Bellatrix, locking lips right away, sealing the deal.

And with that, the kiss ended just as it had started and Crowley smirked before disappearing into thin air, leaving Bellatrix laughing out loud in glee.

"Ha-rry Pot-ter!" Bellatrix screamed in a sing-song voice to the roof, a crazed grin etched into her face, "I'm coming to get you!"

* * *

**REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE QUICKER! **HINT HINT****


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Castiel awoke to a pounding in his head and a bleary face above his own, "-tiel, Cas, wake up." Castiel sat up with a groan, causing the face to chuckle and stand back.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked as he watched Castiel face contort in pain, chuckling slightly, "congratulations, you have your first hang over."

Castiel turned his head slightly to Dean, wincing at the throbbing in his head, "is this what humans feel when they drink excessive amounts of alcoholic beverage?"

"Pretty much," Dean replied, holding out a cup of straight black coffee for the angel, "drink this, it'll help a bit. Jamesly also put in some hang over potion or something."

Castiel took the mug with shaking hands, resting it on his lap, "why do you drink if this is the only outcome you receive…"

Dean chuckled, "well, from what I heard from Sam, you were enjoying last night's escapades so you shouldn't be complaining."

Castiel struggled to remember what exactly had happened last night, but the only memory he could remember was the taste of fire whiskey, the stench of vomit and blurry images of people shooting stars out of their wands.

"Drink up and then see if you can face breakfast," Dean continued, "well, more like brunch for you and Sam."

Dean walked off with a wave, heading to the kitchen were Castiel could hear Jamesly and Sam talking with soft voices. Castiel sipped at the coffee and instantly began to feel better, even if only slightly. After finishing the cup, he braved standing up. Castiel removed the blanket and swung his legs over the side of the couch, placing his feet on the ground.

After standing up and wobbling slightly, Castiel slowly made his way to the kitchen on jelly legs, mug in hand. He plonked himself into a chair with a groan, placing the mug on the table as he dropping his head onto the table.

"Morning Cas," Sam said, much in a similar position across the table, "how's your first hangover going?"

Jamesly chuckled slightly, pouring more coffee into their empty mugs, "well both of you are pretty smashed so I will guess you had a nice night last night."

"Drink up," Jamesly continued, "I added in more perk me up in there as well as a pain reliever. It's my own hang over potion, even if it does take a little while to kick in."

Dean could only raise a brow. "You wizards think of everything, I swear."

"You'd be surprised at the useless things we have invented," Jamesly replied, thinking of all the things like the Weaslys' Wizarding Wheezes and their contraptions with a slight chuckle.

Dean could only shrug, not even wanting to ask in fear of what Jamesly may tell him. As Jamesly returned the pot of coffee to the stand, he poured Dean and himself some normal coffee into two mugs, handing it to the hunter and seating himself down at the table.

"So…as I was saying before, what happened to you two last night that had you wrapped up in each other's embraces on the couch?" Sam said, winking at Jamesly and Dean suggestively.

Dean nearly chocked on his coffee, whacking himself in the chest to clear his throat as Jamesly just blushed red and hid his face behind his mug. Sam merely chuckled at seeing both of their reactions.

"N-Nothing happened at all!" Dean said, a little bit louder than usual, averting his eyes from his brothers.

"Hm, is that so?" Sam said as he wriggled his brow at Dean, "so how do you explain your…uh, positioning on the couch?"

"We-well…that was…uh," Dean said, looking over at Jamesly who pointedly ignored his gaze.

Jamesly felt the buildings wards shimmer slightly and he frowned, wondering what on earth could have done that. Castiel lifted his head off the table, turning his head slightly to look at the doorway.

"Oh come on!" Dean said, pouting at Jamesly, not noticing the odd behavior of his friends, "you're leaving me to deal with all the explaining!"

"Well, I would too sweetheart, but you're just so cute when you're flustered," a voice resounded from the doorway, the British accent snarky and high, "it seems there's been some soul switching here, what have you boys done this time."

Dean, Sam and Jamesly jumped up at the voice, the two hunters pulling guns out of who knows where and Jamesly merely eying the man.

"Hello there, Dean, Sam," the man said cheerily, leaning up against the wooden doorframe, his black suit crisp, "Castiel," he said in a darker tone.

"Crowley," Dean growled out, holding the gun in his hand steady as he directed it at the said demon.

"Dean, I'm hurt," Crowley said, mocking fake hurt as he placed a hand over his chest, "do you really think a measly gun like that would hurt little old me?"

"No, but it would hurt like a bitch," Dean replied, his voice harsh and gruff.

"Who are you anyway," Jamesly asked, still standing and facing the stranger.

"Crowley, King of the Cross road demons," said male replied with a small bow, "at your service."

Sam, being the more level headed of the two brothers, spoke first although he too, like his brother kept his gun at head height with the male, "what are you doing here Crowley."

"He's here for Jamesly…" Castiel said with a small frown, staring at the demon before him.

"Perceptive as always," Crowley said as he clapped softly, "bravo angel, bravo."

Crowley turned to Jamesly, a small smile on his face, "yes…I came here for you. Let me tell you a story…"

Dean merely cocked his gun as he said through gritted teeth, "or, we can kick your sorry ass back down to the pit."

"I'm not here to converse with you Winchester," Crowley said with a bored tone, inspecting his nails as he pushed off the wooden frame he was leaning against, strolling towards them.

Jamesly, seeing that Dean was about to shoot laid a hand on the hunters arm, giving his a look which said, 'ask questions first, shoot later.' Dean sighed at the look, lowering his weapon dejectedly.

"Better," Crowley said with a grin, "now, as I was saying, I came here to tell you a story…so, I was having a lovely day down in hell the other day, nice weather down there at the moment. Anyway, I was sipping my cognac and was enjoying the lovely weather when all of a sudden I got summoned by some freaky looking bitch that had previously made a deal with me. This bitch had called me to make a deal, so obviously being the generous and courteous young man I am, I listened to her predicament and then agreed to her deal."

"Wait, she'd already made a deal, she can't make another one," Dean interrupted, "you only have one soul."

"Sh, spoilers!" Crowley said as he waved a finger at Dean, "quiet!"

"Nonetheless," Crowley continued, "I agreed only because she didn't know that she couldn't make a deal, because I agreed to her deal so that I could come and tell you about the deal she made for the soul she promised to give, so I've come to tell the soul which she paid for her deal that their soul was being used for a deal, therefore, meaning that the soul being paid has yet to be paid but will be paid in the future. So here I am."

"Wait, what?" Sam said trying to make sense of what Crowley had just said.

"Confused much?" Dean said, rubbing his temples as he tried to figure out what the hell Crowley had just told them.

"It means Jamesly had his soul sold to a demon by some…bitch as you put it," Castiel explained.

"But you can't make a deal with another person's soul," Dean said, his brow furrowed, "I mean, then everyone would be offing each other."

"Well, when you are confronted with someone like that bitch, you would take her word to say that when she said she was going to get the soul, she was going to get that soul," Crowley said nonchalantly.

"I really don't care about that," Jamesly said dismissively, "what I care about who is the 'bitch' who summoned you."

"I think you'd know her, nasty little work she is," Crowley said with a smirk, "gloated about killing her own cousin too, tut tut."

Jamesly felt his magic leak out from him, already knowing who it is, yet the mere thought made his blood boil and course through his veins, pumping his anger up until it would finally explode. Jamesly recalled the fateful day at the Ministry all those years ago and that cruel high laugher singing out, "I killed Sirius Black!"

"Bellatrix…Lestrange," Jamesly whispered out, his magic visible to the other occupants in the room as the should be non existent wind picked up and whipped the taller mans' shaggy hair about.

"Give the man a hand," Crowley said mockingly, "lovely lady isn't she. Quite the sane woman."

"Try insane," Jamesly gritted out, trying to calm his magic, not wanting to blow up anything this time round, "but she's dead. I saw her body, she'd dead as a bloody door knob."

Since his younger years, he had finally begun to mellow out a bit and have semblance of control over his erratic magic whenever he was angry, but it seemed Bellatrix Lestrange was an exception.

"I did say she had already sold her soul to me," Crowley said with an evil grin, "the undead can't be killed now can they?"

"Who?" Sam asked with a quirked brow, wondering who on earth could make Jamesly so angry that his magic made the air in the room crackle with static electricity.

"A follower of Voldermort back in England who tried to kill Jamesly on multiple occasions along with also killing his godfather Sirius Black," Castiel explained softly, his headache almost gone now thanks to the potions.

"I will never forgive her…" Jamesly whispered to himself, squeezing his fists into balls, his nails digging into his palm.

"Well, I came here to tell you that the bitch is coming for you," Crowley said, "soon too."

"But that still doesn't explain why you would let her offer you another person's soul!" Dean said exasperated, "it just doesn't work like that!"

"Like I said, Deanie boy," Crowley retorted, "I told her I accepted, but that doesn't mean it's written in stone. All I'm waiting for is when she gets' the soul, then it's finalized."

"Why are you so confidant that she will end up killing Jamesly," Sam questioned.

"Let's say she's got a pooch with a good nose at her service," Crowley said with a smirk.

Dean and Sam both paled visibly at this, Jamesly wondering why on earth the two hunters seemed so sickly all of a sudden. Crowley seeing their expressions only laughed heartily.

"Bye bye boys," Crowley said with a small wave as he began to dematerialize, "I would get the doggie treats ready."

With that, Crowley was gone, his laughter still echoing throughout the room.

"What was that all about?" Jamesly said as he shrugged slightly, "meh, just another nut job."

"This is not good, this is not good at all," Sam muttered, pacing around the room.

"Huh?" Jamesly replied when he heard Sam's mutterings, "why not?"

"Because whoever this Bellatrix lady is, she has hell hounds at her service," Dean said solemnly, "we'll be dead by nightfall."

"You have escaped before," Castiel pointed out, referring to the multiple times Dean and Sam had escaped from Hell's pooches.

"Yeah, but those times have cost us people's lives," Sam said, thinking of Jo and Ellen, sacrificing themselves to destroy the hell hounds, or even before then, watching Dean being ripped to shreds by invisible forces, slowly killing him.

"God I hate fucking demons and their demon dog spawn," Dean growled out, sitting down roughly in his chair.

As if on cue, a large explosion was heard from beneath their feet, the faint sounds of screaming and crying being heard as well as the initial blast of the sound faded slightly.

"Shit, grab your things, now." Jamesly ran to the bedroom, pulling out his bag which he had stored all of his things in. Sam, Dean and Castiel had followed his lead, the three standing beside him with various bags filled with clothes, guns and other necessary equipment.

Jamesly grabbed his wand and with a silent spell all the bags shrunk, before he opened his own bag and chucked the now miniature luggage inside. Quickly transfiguring another duffle out of a nearby pillow, with a quick extension charm and an accio later, all the books which they had piled up on the coffee table had soared into the open bag.

A feather weight charm and shrinking charm later, he also threw the small bag into his duffle before shrinking that bag and stuffing it in his pocket. His wand still gripped tightly in his hand, the sounds of spells being yelled and screaming still being heard even all the way up to the top floor making Jamesly woozy with memories of the war.

Jamesly shook his head to clear his mind from his thoughts before he ran to the elevator door, cursing the fact that there were anti-apparation wards on the rooms to stop people from intruding.

Jamesly heard foot steps behind him as he entered the elevator, the three men also following him silently, two hunters with weapons held in a vice grip in their hands and a angel who had his own sword tucked up his sleeve.

It was painfully slow waiting for the elevator to descend to the lobby, the music which played irking Jamesly.

"Come on, hurry up," Jamesly breathed out.

The screen above the door indicated that they were descending, and with each passing floor on their decent the yelling and explosions could be heard clearer and clearer before with a small ping, they were hit with the full blast of screaming and yelling.

Jamesly hurried out of the elevator, yelling behind him as he did so, "stick close!"

Jamesly began casting spells the minute he stepped out of the elevator, trying to shelter the poor people who had been hurt or injured by the sudden attacks. As a familiar voice screamed out Jamelsy froze in his tracks, the world slowing down to a snail pace as he slowly turned his head to face the source of the voice.

"Well, if it isn't itty bitty Potter," the woman yelled out, her black hair whipping around in the wind created from the explosions which occurred every few seconds, her dark eyes gleaming with malicious intent.

Jamesly stood frozen as he beheld the woman before him who he had been only moments before told had still been alive, well, technically was alive but without a soul. Jamelsy could only breath out two words which seemed to sound drown out all other sounds in the room.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."


	13. Chapter 12

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY IN THE UPDATE! I apologise profuriously! I love this story but had lost my muse for a month or so, and when I finally got it back I realised that the site had crashed somehow and I couldn't update any of my stories for a while. I hope that some of you aren't too angry about the long wait but I hope that you all love the story enough to forgive me!**

**Also, if I haven't replied to reviews was because Fanfic had stopped sending me any alerts or anything and it took me a bit to fix that problem, but I appreciate all reviews and have read through them all! They make me so happy to see so many people intrested in my story which is just a little idea that my mind sprung on me and I thought that it would never be popular!**

**And I haven't done this in a while but I'll check it in so that it won't be too confusing as some one said that the whole body switch thing is getting hard to read and it's confusing. I know it is, I have trouble remebering who is in who but that's the whole story line.**

**Oh, and also I will be introducing a new character into the story too! They will make an appearance at the end so hopefully everyone will like that!**

**Who's in Who:**

**Dean - Jamesly**

**Jamesly - Sam**

**Sam - Castiel**

**Castiel - Dean**

**Everyone please read and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

**PREVIOUSLY**

It was painfully slow waiting for the elevator to descend to the lobby, the music which played irking Jamesly.

"Come on, hurry up," Jamesly breathed out.

The screen above the door indicated that they were descending, and with each passing floor on their decent the yelling and explosions could be heard clearer and clearer before with a small ping, they were hit with the full blast of screaming and yelling.

Jamesly hurried out of the elevator, yelling behind him as he did so, "stick close!"

Jamesly began casting spells the minute he stepped out of the elevator, trying to shelter the poor people who had been hurt or injured by the sudden attacks. As a familiar voice screamed out Jamesly froze in his tracks, the world slowing down to a snail pace as he slowly turned his head to face the source of the voice.

"Well, if it isn't itty bitty Potter," the woman yelled out, her black hair whipping around in the wind created from the explosions which occurred every few seconds, her dark eyes gleaming with malicious intent.

Jamesly stood frozen as he beheld the woman before him who he had been only moments before told had still been alive, well, technically was alive but without a soul. Jamesly could only breath out two words which seemed to sound drown out all other sounds in the room.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

**NOW**

The world drowned out as Jamesly focused in on the only person who seemed to matter within the whole building. As she smiled, revealing a set of crooked, dirtied teeth as her knotted hair whipped up, the image of a sociopath clear in her expression.

"I've come to get my soul Potter!" Bellatrix screamed out with an insane high pitched laugh, raising her wand up into the air before slashing it down violently in a zig zag motion.

Seeing this, Jamesly turned to his fellow mates, yelling out, "run, now!"

As he turned with a twist, his own wand twirling in the air, countering the curse as the heated battle began. Dean and Sam nodded to each other quickly, their guns cocked as they began to shoot of at the people cloaked in black, hoping with their assumption that they were the bad guys, not really knowing but not caring too much anyway.

Castiel slid his sword out from his sleeve, knowing too well that it was an arch angel sword used to kill angels, but it would suffice for now. As a cloaked figure turned his wand on him he lifted his sword, the metal absorbing the spell as he rushed forward, cutting the man down with a quick slice to the neck, blood spurting out as the man bled out in seconds.

The familiar and haunting similarities of war unnerved Jamesly as the spells rolled of his tongue with ease, his mind not even thinking as the natural instinct kicked in. As he parried with his insane partner he couldn't help but try and sneak a glance at his surroundings, trying to find his new companions.

"Distracted Potter? I won't let you do that now!" Bellatrix yelled out over an explosion, aiming her wand at the back of a blue cloaked witch who was trying to hold the bundle within her arms close. The spell hit the bundle and the woman cried out, clutching her now dead baby in her arms.

Jamesly felt his heart break into pieces as the woman's' cries drowned out all excess noise, the sound seeming to reverberate off the walls within his own head. The woman couldn't apparate away with her child as it was too dangerous, but as Jamesly glanced around he noticed that no one was apparating away. Had the invaders placed an anti-apparation charm over the establishment?

Turning his emerald orbs which were blazing with hate as his magic leaked out of him at a steady rate he spat out, "You will pay. You will pay for all this Lestrange! You…I will kill you!"

Bellatrix smirked, finally. She had little Potter under her thumb and all she needed to do was add a bit of pressure to get his squirming. She loved to play with people's minds and also physically torture wasn't too bad. Some could say that she was a masochist and a sadist, and Bellatrix could only agree heartily.

"Good boy, now come and let me kill you," Bellatrix said, her teeth still bared, "and then I can finally bring back my master to rule the world!"

"Fuck you," Jamesly grounded out between clenched teeth, his anger apparent as his finger nails began to dig into the palm of his clenched fist, drawing blood. "Like I'd even let you bring that snake faced bastard back just to ruin more lives…you've destroyed far too many people's lives, good people! And you know what that man did to me? Fuck you and your fucking plans!"

Bellatrix snarled, waving her wand with her fingers, "how dare you insult my master, you filthy half-breed!"

"Me? A half-breed? I'm sure that all that inbreeding with the purebloods has finally affected you huh?" Jamesly said with a cruel smirk, the expression odd on his usual soft face.

Bellatrix screamed in rage. How dare this boy say these things? She should have killed him ages ago instead of playing around. She was wasting time and her patience was running thin.

As her scream died off she grinned manically at Jamesly, "your death will bring round the rebirth of Lord Voldermort. How very ironic. The boy who lived died to bring back the man who killed his family and friends. The irony…how poetic."

As she lifted her wand high, her lips forming a curse which she had muttered so many times before, her eyes wide and shinning with rage and exhilaration.

"AVA-" Bellatrix began to say before a sudden tremor shook the floor, a large slab of marble which was once a column holding up the high roof cracked and she had to jump out of the way of the falling rock.

Jamesly, seeing his chance ducked out behind the rubble, worming his way through the debris as he tried to locate his comrades.

"Come back here Potter! Don't you run away from me!" Bellatrix called out, but Jamesly was far from his previous place, his nimble legs easily carrying him through the area.

"Dean, Sam, Cas!" Jamesly called out, his voice reverberating off the white walls which were crumbling around them, the floors and walls all shaking simultaneously.

"Jamesly!" Dean yelled out, hearing the echo of his friend. He pulled the trigger of his gun, the bulled wedging itself in the middle of the man's eyes as his mouth still hung open, the spell which had been on his lips cut off as he bled to death.

Sam and Dean stood back to back, the two being nearly an equal height for once as Jamelsy and Castiel were quite similar in height. It was strange for Dean who was so used to having his brother always towering over him, and knowing that his brother Sam was inside the angels' body was reassuring at least.

"Over here!" Sam said, dodging an oncoming red light beam which was shot his way, wondering what on earth would have happened if it had connected with him.

Castiel was trying to protect an unconscious man and his wife who was trapped under a fallen rock, trying to shift the rock as well as defend them from attack. The battle field was intense, people being killed left, right and centre and Castiel was beginning to feel the exhaustion of being human settle into his arms which had constantly been swinging, lifting and slicing.

He didn't know where the others where, and hoped that all were ok. He remembered the woman who he recognised as one of Voldermort's followers being there and Jamesly beginning to fight with her. He knew that the boy who lived would not let the death eater kill him so easily but still hoped that he was ok.

It was strange for Cas, these human feelings which seemed so alien to him. Everything about being in a human body was a new experience. He had never felt the rush of adrenaline course through his system which made his limbs tingle with excitement.

After finally lifting the rock from the couple, happy that he could still use his Grace despite being in a body other than his vessel, he dodged an on-coming spell as he helped the woman lift her husband to his feet and hobbled over to an alcove, hiding away from spells.

Feeling an upcoming presence he turned quickly, his sword absorbing the spell as he began to dodge the different coloured streams of light being thrown at him, being especially careful of the green beams.

"Castiel!" Jamesly yelled out as he and the two hunters jumped and sprinted through the rocks which littered the floor, all wary of the strewn bodies across the floor, avoiding the dead stare as they lay beneath their feet.

All four men were now standing back to back, Jamesly casting spells, Dean and Sam firing off rounds and then changing magazines repeatedly, and Castiel merely absorbing any spells which couldn't be dodged.

"I can't apparate us out of here," Jamesly said with a ragged breath, casting a quick incendio at a death eater, his body bursting into flames as his screams of pain rang out, joining the chorus of pain.

"Why? Just pop us out to some far away place!" Dean said as he ground his teeth together, trying to aim at a hiding cloaked figure.

"I can't Dean!" Jamesly yelled back, exasperated, "they've placed wards over the place which makes it impossible to do. The only way to do that is one, if we can get outside!"

"Well then, why didn't you say so earlier," Dean replied with a roll of his eyes, beginning to sprint towards the doorways before noticing the pillar which had fallen across the doors, blocking all entrances.

"Well now what?" Sam yelled out as he followed his brother but had also stopped at the sight of the blocked exit, "these pillars are falling like dominoes! Soon the roof is going to cave in from the lack of support!"

"I know, I know!" Jamesly yelled as he tugged at his hair, trying to think of a solution. His mind was whirling, and he tried to conceive a plan.

"POTTER!" the woman called out, blasting a rock which was in her path to smithereens with a quick reducto.

Seeing this it clicked in his mind as Jamesly called out, "follow me and stick close!"

"I'm not letting you get away from me!" Bellatrix screamed as she began to fire off the deadly curse, the green jets missing all four men who weaved and dodged, heading towards the wall which was quivering under the stress of trying to hold up the ceiling.

As he ran, Jamesly raised his want to his voice box, magnifying his voice out so that all the people whom were still trapped within could hear. "HINKLE! I want you and all the house elves up here and I want you all to take the remaining survivors to a safe place! Now!"

At his command a few hundred elves popped all around the room, snatching up people who were littering the ground, clutching at wounds or stuck beneath rubble, the cracks which echoed out and a sole scream of Bellatrix letting them know that it had worked.

"You…you've done it again! Using house elves…you will not get away from me again using the same method!" Bellatrix said as she raised her wand, a snarl escaping her lips as her eyes glinted.

"Master Black, Hinkle and the others have taken all the living to a safe place," Hinkle said as he appeared with a crack beside Jamesly who only scooped up the small elf as he ran, Dean, Sam and Castiel not far behind.

As the wall came closer and closer Jamesly threw his wand arm forward, yelling out, "grab onto me guys!"

Dean, Sam and Castiel all gripped the shirt which Jamelsy wore as he suddenly screamed out, "REDUCTO."

The wall before then exploded into a cloud of dust, forming a large hole in the wall as it concealed them from view of the attackers.

As Jamesly jumped through the hole, the dust which concealed them as it became their cover, he shouted out, "Hinkle, NOW!"

By the time the dust had cleared the four men and house elf were long gone as the crack of their departure cracked off the walls. Bellatrix growled out, pulling at her hair in anger.

When the roof began to creak above them a man stepped forward as he barked out to the cloaked figures dressed identically to his own uniform, "remove the anti-apparation charm, we must leave now. The building will collapse any moment now!"

When the spell was dispelled the pops of the wizards and witches apparating back to base camp, the roof began to give way as a lone woman continued to stand there staring at the hole in the wall where her pray had only just moments ago slipped from her fingers.

"I'm going to kill you Potter…I'm going to find you and kill you once and for all," Bellatrix whispered out as she turned quickly on the spot, her cloak fanning out around her as she disappeared just in time to avoid the large marble slab of room which landed not seconds after the woman was standing.

~Somewhere Unknown~

As the four men collapsed onto the soft grass, other people strewn around them as the house elves tended to the injured. As Jamesly sat up he noticed they were on a hill somewhere overlooking cane fields as a soft breeze blew.

"Thank you Hinkle," Jamesly said as he released the house elf which he held within his arms, "tell the others I thank them as well, but we must leave to somewhere safe."

"Master Black…please don't leave," Hinkle said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"We need to. I need you and the other elves to make sure that all of these people get to a hospital and get proper treatment," Jamesly ordered as he glanced over at the other three men who were all looking a bit worse for wear. "You must not let anyone know of my presence here alright? This was all just a random act of terrorism from rouge wizards and witches."

Hinkle burst into tears as he chocked out through sobs, "yes, yes Master Black. Hinkle understands fully. Hinkle is sad to see you go so soon."

"And I shall miss you as well," Jamesly said as he rested a hand on the creatures' head, smiling at the crying elf, "we must be off. I hope we meet again. Men, you ready for another apparation?"

"Not really…" Sam muttered out, a little queasy still from the experience. It seems he won't be getting used to this any time soon.

"Urgh, if we must," Dean grumbled as he stood up on shaky legs, offering a hand to Jamesly who still sat beside him. Sam stood up next who also helped up Castiel the four men standing on the grassy hill before they were gone with a pop which was swept away with the wind, the elf that had only moments before saved their lives sniffing softly before steeling himself and taking charge of the injured.

~Columbia - South Carolina~

Jamesly popped them into the entrance hall of the house which had once been one of the Potter's vacation homes, the house welcoming his magical signature as the wards adjusted with the invasion of three others.

Lifting his wand he quickly cast extra charms around the house, reassuring the fact that the hell hounds would now not be able to trace their scents to the house, instead letting the scent just fade away into nothing.

With a sigh he rubbed his eyes with steady fingers, turning to the three men. "We should be safe here, but I'll need to make a few calls and things, so just all pick a room and there is hot water running and feel free to clean up."

Sam nodded as he began to walk up stairs, too tired to say anything at all about the situation they were in only a few minutes ago, the adrenaline finally running out of steam.

Castiel paused, looking at Sam's retreating form which was his own before nodding to Jamesly and following his self upstairs with a creak of the wooden staircase. Dean walked forward, placing a firm hand on Jamesly's shoulder as he gave it a squeeze.

"You did what you could," Dean said softly, letting his hand fall to his side as he gave Jamesly a weak smile before retreating up the stair well, leaving the wizard in the hall, the silence deafening to his ears.

Walking into what he assumed was the den, he walked over to the fireplace, and a flick of his wrist had the fire started in an instant. Grabbing the pot of floo powder off the bracket which held it to the wall he cast the powder into the flames, the fire turning green as he stuck his head into the fireplace calling out the residence of Hermione.

"Hermione?" Jamesly called out, waiting for the woman to appear. He hoped she was home as this couldn't wait any longer. After a few moments said woman walked into the room, a concerned look on her face.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione stopped as she corrected herself, "sorry, I mean Jamesly."

"It doesn't really matter what you call me at the current moment 'Mione, but I have terrible news…" Jamesly said as he trailed off, his face solemn and dark.

"What? What happened Jamesly? Tell me?" Hermione said as she knelt on her knees before the fireplace, reaching out a hand to try and cup the fiery face of her best friend and brother.

"Bellatrix Lestrange…well, it seems that she never died those years ago…she attacks us just 10 minutes ago, we're safe for now though," Jamesly said with a sigh, closing his eyes as he waited to Hermione to answer.

"Wait…what?" Hermione said as she frowned, "that's, that's impossible. There is no way…I was there when the medics announced that she was dead. She didn't have a pulse for Christ Sake!"

"Tell me about it…if things haven't gotten worse as it is already…" Jamesly whispered out.

Everything seemed to just be going downhill. Shit kept popping up everywhere and it was just annoying the crap out of Jamesly. Why couldn't the fates let him leave a peaceful life for once?

"I'm sorry honey, I haven't found anything that can help…" Hermione said in a soothing tone, "and I'm sorry I can't be there for you…wait…"

Jamesly looked at his friend with curious eyes as she paused, "what?"

"Unless…" Hermione trailed off, suddenly jumping up to her feet and rushing out of the room as her footsteps echoed off the timbre floors as she ran off to god knows where.

Jamesly couldn't see past the doorway where Hermione had disappeared behind as he called out, "Mione? Hello? Hermione!"

When she rushed back in Hermione leant in close to the fire, a grin on her face, "Har-Jamesly, I need you to cancel the call and also to get away from the fireplace. In a few moments someone will come through to help you out, ok?"

"Wha-who?" Jamesly said, thoroughly confused as Hermione merely shushed him, waving her hand.

"Someone who you'll be glad to see now get out of the fireplace. I think they should come through in a moment to my fireplace. Now what's the address of your fireplace?" Hermione asked quickly.

"It's just Potter residence, Columbia South Carolina," Jamesly said attentively as he gave Hermione a worried glance, "are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course," Hermione said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "they can handle themselves fine. I'm sure that they can help you out with your little problems. Besides, I've already confided in them about your problem for help so don't worry about complications. Now get out of my fireplace boy!"

Hermione tried to smack his head which was still only a harmless fire as Jamesly laughed a bit before pulling out of the fireplace, wondering who on earth was about to come through his fireplace. As he got up from the floor he seated himself on a couch opposite the fireplace, waiting in patience for the mysterious visitor.

After a good 5 minutes or so the fireplace roared to life as a tall figure stepped out, dusting the soot of their rich emerald robes, their blonde hair littered with black.

"This is why I hate travelling by floo," the man said as he brushing his fingers through his hair which hadn't been gelled back since his Hogwarts days.

Jamesly nearly cried out in happiness but instead settled for launching himself of the couch into the unsuspecting embrace of the visitor.

"Draco!"

* * *

**YAY! DRAY IS THERE! WOOO! Love him soo much! I actually met Tom Felton on Sunday, how amazing is that? He hugged me and I got a photo of the two of us together! I nearly died of a heart attack though... :D**

**Also, I was wondering if the new character, A.K.A, Draco should be paired up with someone, also Hermione? I would like to hear people's opinion on it cause people were saying that they would love to see more of Hermione in the story.**

**Hopefully everyone liked the chapter and I hope you all review! Pretty please? If you do I can guarentee that within the next fortnight another chapter will be up! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry all! A little later than I had promised but I got it up anyway! I had to re-arrange the original story which I had planned as on a whim I had chucked in a few new ideas so yeah...took me a while to sort it all but it's all good! Everything is going to get intense soon! **

**As you can see I have never actually followed episodes like others who make them go do cases or anything, but this story is based in season 5 so there will the the main story plot kept in place which you will be able to see in a bit. So it's not like I'm straying from the story or anything!**

**Oh, and from what people said last time I will keep this open just so people can tell me again but yeah! If I bring in Hermione as a major character, along with Draco who is now there with them, if they do end up staying (which they probably will but we'll have to see if it fits in or not otherwise they will just visit) do you wish for them to be paired up with anyone?**

**There have been so far:**

**Darco/Castiel**

**Sam/Hermione**

**Awkward love triangle between Dean/Draco/Jamesly which will end up with either or being partnered with one another**

**And also the original couple of the story which was Jamesly/Dean.**

**Oh and chucking in for old times sake!**

**Who's In Whom:**

**Dean - Jamesly**

**Jamesly - Sam**

**Sam - Castiel**

**Castiel - Dean**

**Love you all and I am so glad that everyone is sticking out with the story, it makes me incredibly happy to see that!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 13

**~THEN~**

"It's just Potter residence, Columbia South Carolina," Jamesly said attentively as he gave Hermione a worried glance, "are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course," Hermione said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "they can handle themselves fine. I'm sure that they can help you out with your little problems. Besides, I've already confided in them about your problem for help so don't worry about complications. Now get out of my fireplace boy!"

Hermione tried to smack his head which was still only a harmless fire as Jamesly laughed a bit before pulling out of the fireplace, wondering who on earth was about to come through his fireplace. As he got up from the floor he seated himself on a couch opposite the fireplace, waiting in patience for the mysterious visitor.

After a good 5 minutes or so the fireplace roared to life as a tall figure stepped out, dusting the soot of their rich emerald robes, their blonde hair littered with black.

"This is why I hate travelling by floo," the man said as he brushing his fingers through his hair which hadn't been gelled back since his Hogwarts days.

Jamesly nearly cried out in happiness but instead settled for launching himself of the couch into the unsuspecting embrace of the visitor.

"Draco!"

**~NOW~**

Draco collapsed back against the fireplace as he had to lean on the wall to support the weight of the much larger man who towered over the blonde. Draco merely hugged him back happily, already aware that it was actually Harry inside the body than a random stranger who just hugged him.

"Hello Jamesly – yes, Hermione informed me of the name change – long time no see," Draco said, patting the man on the back as Jamesly merely buried his head into the blonde's hair, breathing in the familiarity.

He had missed his ex-arch nemesis that had turned to the light mid-war and had quickly become informants for the Order alongside his godfather. Draco was still considered an ex-death eater by most of society who were unaware of his contribution to the war, but those few who did were more than grateful to the countless people who he helped save.

Draco had no more hatred towards any of the Gryffindors - save for the two youngest Weasleys - and had even made up with Hermione if it meant that people believed that he had actually had a change of heart.

It was true though, the fact that Draco had long lost his snarky, snottish, pure blood attitude and had surprisingly become good friends with one boy-who-lived. This was why Jamesly was more than happy to see his old friend after so long.

Before his departure to America, there were only two people who were aware of his leave, one being a goblin named Griphook who had arranged all his papers and accounts and the other being Draco. Thinking back on it, Jamesly hadn't even told Hermione about his leave yet he had informed the blonde male?

Maybe due to knowing that if he left without saying anything he would be hunted down, tied up and tortured until he promised not to do it again and then severely punished all over again.

Jamesly leant back as he looked down upon the smaller male before him, grinning widely as he only re-hugged him once more, whispering out, "Dray…I missed you so much."

Draco chuckled slightly, his arms making their way around the large waist as he pulled the man close and struggled to pat him on the head. Replying with a small hidden grin he said, "missed you to…this is a bit strange though, hugging you and struggling to do so. It's certainly a first."

"Hey!" Jamesly said indignantly as he leant back, still holding the man out at arms length as the puppy dog look kicked in, "just cause before I was in Sam I used to be smaller than average…"

"Sorry, sorry," Draco replied with a laugh as he patted the man on the shoulder, pulling his in for another hug.

It seemed they were making more than enough noise as the other residents of the house had come down to investigate, Dean holding a shot gun, Castiel already sensing the other magical presence and merely wanting to meet the man first hand and Sam, who had a fluffy white towel around his waist with drenched wet hair revealing that Jimmy was more than in shape.

"Who are you?" Dean said with a glare as he cocked the shot gun at the man who was embracing Jamesly/his brother.

Jamesly upon hearing the voice of his friend merely looked up, stepping away from Draco as he continued to still hold the man's hand though.

"Everyone, this is Draco Malfoy, a good friend of mine from England…he's also one of 'us'," Jamesly said as he failed to notice the twitch of Dean's brow.

Dean was more than pissed of to see Jamesly embrace another, unknown man and then proceed to continue to hold his hand like it was more than normal to do! Argh! It was frustrating him to no ends as he tried very hard not to pull the trigger on the man just out of pure annoyance.

"Nice to meet you all," Draco said coolly, eyeing the other men who had entered the room, "I've heard of the situation you are all facing and have been sent over to try and solve this and get you all back into your right forms."

"Yeah, Hermione sent him over," Jamesly confirmed as he grinned, continuing, "the one with the shot gun is Dean who is in me, obviously. The one in the Metallica shirt is actually Dean's body but has Castiel inside who is an angel of the Lord, just to let you know. Oh, and lastly is Sam who is in Castiel and I'm in Sam."

Draco merely nodded, looking from each person to the body in which said person was being held within, noting the order of who was in who for later reference. There must be some connection or reason as to why they would have switched bodies, and Draco was more than sure that the answer was here…he just had to find it.

Being out of a job back home had him pretty much staying back at the Malfoy Manor where he was all alone, his mother and father long gone as they had retreated into the background of the magical world, moving away from England altogether. Last he had heard they were living in Australia.

This soul reason was why Hermione had contacted him in the first place, to use the Malfoy personal library which could rival that of Hogwarts. He had agreed under the condition that he be able to help out with the research.

Which was how he ended up trying to find as much information as he could, but he had no idea that the person in question who was in trouble was the boy-who-lived-twice until mere minutes ago when he got a firecall while in the study.

A quick explanation from Hermione had him pulling on his robes and quickly flooing to the provided address, which was where he was right now.

Sam stood on the steps, holding the towel around his waist as he made sure it didn't slip as he smiled politely, being the friendlier of the two Winchesters as he said, "nice to meet you Draco. As Jamesly said, I'm Sam. And uh, I'll just go back upstairs and we can talk later while I actually have some clothes on."

Jamesly chuckled, apologising quickly, "sorry Sam, to have made you run out of the shower. Take you time."

Sam merely smiled, turning as he trudged back up stairs as quickly as he could so others would not be flashed with Jimmy's uh…parts.

Jamesly blushed brightly, having followed with his eyes the man up and the stairs and looked away when he saw…a particular sight which, as nice as it may be still didn't fail to make him blush scarlet.

He never really had gotten around to the relationship thing back home and being a hunter too had him not really being able to do much with any other people, especially when he tended to lean towards his own gender.

Draco chuckled at the blush on the older man's face, patting him on the back as he said quietly, "still as fridget as ever huh? Tut tut, I thought I taught you better than that!"

Turning away from the now positively glowing Jamesly to the real body of said man who now had the gun pointed at the floor beside his body, the man slightly glaring at him which, being the Malfoy that he was, had no affect whatsoever on him.

"I see you are least looking well," Draco said as he inspected Jamesly from head to toe, a ghost of a grin slipping across his face before noting the man who he was checking out huff and roll his eyes.

"Yeah buddy, but at the moment I'm in here so don't go checking out my ass alright?" Dean said irritably.

"Americans…they really have no respect do they? And a muggle at that…what have you brought yourself to Ree?" Draco muttered out.

"He didn't do this to himself," Castiel offered, mistaking the man's rhetorical question for a real one.

"I realise that…ah, angel?" Draco said with a raised brow.

"Yes, I am an angel of the Lord Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy," Castiel said plainly.

"I am sceptical on that matter," Draco replied coolly.

"I see that you still retain your childhood teachings," Castiel said, referring to the mans' cool composure, "although it seems to slip whenever you are around Jamesly."

Draco couldn't help but smile at that. It was more than true.

Stepping to the side slightly he wrapped an arm around the taller man's waist, his eyes flickering to Deans', "of course. Jamesly is my lover."

Dean nearly growled out at the man's attitude. He saw that man look at him when he said that and it made his blood boil with anger.

Before this, Dean was unsure of his feelings for the man whom he had known for a little under a week, but something about the man had him falling, hard. It was even worse than when he had known Cassie, and that had been hard on him to admit his feelings on that, but this…he knew that this was something special.

Dean thought that maybe he didn't feel as threatened by the wizard at first due to being inside his brothers body and had let his guard down, even if only slightly at the physical appearance of the man. But before he knew it, Jamesly had wormed his way into Dean's life just like that.

Narrowing his eyes at the blonde man Dean merely glared, waiting for Jamesly to say something.

Jamesly laughed aloud at what Draco had even proposed, "are you kidding me? Me and you? No way Dray! You are like my brother! Goodness, why would you even suggest such a thing!"

He missed Dean sigh in relief, but one blonde caught it with a smirk.

Oh, this was going to make everything so much more fun. The Slytherin side was re-emerging after how many years lying dormant as his nicer side had come out for the public to see his changed ways, but who could deny him such a juicy situation.

Castiel merely looked on with his head cocked to the side in slight confusion. He saw all the subtle little movements Draco would do to Jamesly and was more than perplexed as to why it made Dean so…angry?

Jamesly unwrapped the blonde aristocrats arm from his waist, walking over towards the doorway as he turned back to the other men, "well? Are we all just going to continue standing around or what? I'll make some coffee. Come, we'll get down to business in the kitchen."

"Oh-kinky," Dean said in a teasing tone, laughing as Jamesly who stood beside him punched him in the arm lightly.

"Very funny Dean, now you coming or what?" Jamesly said with an eye roll, more than used to the banter which used to only occur between Sam and Dean but now seemed to include him as well.

"It's way to early, I can hold out for much much longer," Dean continued in a husky tone as Jamesly laughed loudly, a pink dusted across his cheeks as he merely rolled his eyes.

"There is no stopping you huh?" Jamesly said in between laughs.

"Not unless you want me to?"

"Alright there, I think that's more than enough sex jokes," Draco said, easily stepping between the two men and enlacing his fingers with Jamesly's, pulling his arm to get him to start leading the way.

Jamesly, understanding what Draco wanted him to do merely led the way to the kitchen, having been here once before for a place to stay when there was a Jjin in the local area and Jamesly had the unfortunate encounter with the blasted thing.

Letting the men sit around the table which was centred in the kitchen, he made his way to the electronic coffee machine, merely pushing a few buttons as he waved his hand, cups flying out of the cupboard nearby to land on the counter where he stood.

"Coffee for you as well, Castiel?" Jamesly asked.

"Please," Castiel said as he sat across from the blonde wizard, his hazel green eyes trained on the man as he gazed at him intensely.

"Uh, Ree can you stop your angel from staring at me?" Draco said, trying to avoid the gaze of the man across from him, a little un-nerved by the sheer length the man could go without blinking.

"No can do, sorry," Jamesly said as he poured out the now ready coffees into the mugs, walking over and placing the in front of each man, "Cas does what he likes and can do what he likes and if it means staring at you for the next week then so be it. Good on him I'd say."

Dean merely snorted as he folded his arms across his chest, watching with slight admiration as Jamesly waved his hand and the milk jug form the fridge flew out and a pot of sugar and four teaspoons flew out from the cutlery draw and landed on the table.

Picking up the teaspoon, Jamesly helped himself to six whole mounds of sugar and plopped them into his coffee, stirring it happily with a small smile.

Draco merely groaned aloud, "you still have coffee like that? Urgh, disgusting."

"You say the same thing to my vegetarian diet as well, but that has never stopped me either," Jamesly retorted as he sipped at his incredibly sweet coffee.

Draco rolled his eyes in defeat with a sigh, settling for just pouring in a good amount of milk into his cup, stirring it clockwise twice and taking a quick sip. Perfect.

Dean merely rolled his eyes at the near but perfect way the blonde made his coffee. _What a dick…_thought Dean as he merely put in milk and one sugar, stirring it as he took a long drag of the bitter-although slightly sweet-drink.

Castiel, not having the slightest clue as to what to do with the coffee merely drank it black, the hot liquid burning his tongue as he muttered out, "ouch…that liquid was hotter than I had anticipated."

Jamesly shook his head, taking the cup from the man as he blew on the liquid, showing Castiel, "doing this can cool it down even if only slightly."

Castiel nodded although his brow was furrowed wondering why on earth one would blow on the cup but decided on just trying it.

Seeing the angel now human blowing against the side of the cup had Jamesly laughing and reaching out a hand, pausing the man mid blow as he said, "no no Cas, you blow on the liquid, not the cup."

"Oh…" Castiel said simply, changing his plan of attack as he continued to try and cool his cup down.

Draco smirked at the man/angel's actions, more than thoroughly amused by the pure naivety of the man. Somehow, it reminded Draco of Harry back in their old Hogwarts days, the innocent green eyed boy who seemed to always remain pure despite all of the incidents which had occurred within his life.

Draco turned his gaze to the man who sat beside him and although he was in a different body, the man's caring soul still shone deep within, making Draco smile softly.

Jamesly noted Draco smiling at him and raised a single brow in question, but when Draco just shook his head he merely shrugged, not thinking anything of it.

Turning back to his drink, both hands clasped around the cup he said, "Ok…so we have a few problems on our hands right now and I think that they need a bit more of an in-depth look into because personally I am more than confused."

Draco sat quietly, knowing better than to speak out and just opted for listening. The other two men around the table grave about their circumstances but still curious as they both knew very little.

Jamesly continued with a deep intake of breath, "Dray, you of course know of our situation with bodies but it seems now that we have some people who are supposed to be dead who are not dead…well, I assumed they were dead anyway."

"Like who?" Draco asked with a raised brow, hoping to God that it wasn't his old Lord because that was be near impossible but who knew, being around the boy-who-lived taught him that nothing in life ever goes the way you plan it.

Jamesly didn't know how to put it any other way than, "…well, you're lovely Aunt Bellatrix for one."

"…" Draco was silent, staring at Jamesly with a glare, "…that's not funny Ry…you and I both know that woman is dead and gone, rotting under the ground somewhere."

"That woman was your aunt?" Dean exclaimed, "what the fuck man!"

"Dean…calm down," Jamesly said as he eyed said man, making his shut his mouth from sprouting any more foul language.

Turning back to Draco, Jamesly merely replied, "…Dray, would I lie to you? I am being totally serious and I am telling you, I not half an hour ago was playing lighting battle with that woman in a hotel lobby."

Draco shook his head, not wanting to believe it, "no…no…"

Jamesly sighed, shaking his head as he said softly, "Dray, I know you hate her just as much as I do but I swear to God that bloody insane woman is alive and kicking."

Draco looked up at Jamesly, his grey eyes staring deep into brown of the taller man before letting out a defeated sigh, although his posture still showed his pride, "I believe you…for now, until I see some real proof that she truly is alive and haunting us still."

_Us?_ Dean thought with a mental growl. _Who the fuck is this man?_ Dean thought as his eyes darted from Jamesly to the blonde douche then back to Jamesly.

Jamesly, noticing the hunter glaring at Draco merely had him rolling his eyes, thinking with a sigh, _typical men. All testosterone and territories…_

Jamesly paused, wondering what on earth that even meant before shrugging it off, continuing aloud, "good. Now that I have you believing that she is still alive, I would like to then move onto the more pressing topic of how."

"Easy," Dean replied, "demon deal with the demon bitch Crowley."

"Yeah, but from the sounds of it, she had already sold her soul for the power to wield demon dogs instead," Sam said as he entered, a towel wrapped around his shoulders as he dried his hair with one end, the hair sticking up in wet spikes.

"Coffee?" Jamesly asked, off topic for a moment and summoned some for Sam who merely nodded, sitting down on the spare chair at the small round table.

"What are these…demon deals you speak of," Draco asked, having a faint idea as to what it would entail, "you said selling your soul…can one do this?"

"Hell yeah," Dean said as he gave Draco a look which said 'you don't know this?' as he began to explain, "you sell your soul to a cross roads demon in exchange for ten years of whatever the hell you want, although that bitch seemed to have jumped the que and dealt with the big boss."

"So this Crowley is the what, their leader or something?" Draco asked.

"More like King," Sam said as he sipped his coffee, "King of the Cross Road Demons anyway, so yeah, the big boss as Dean explained it."

Dean gave his brother a glare who merely returned it with a shrug and a roll of his eyes, continuing as he ignored his older brother, "anyway, it is almost impossible to make a deal twice as one only has one soul but it seems that she dealt with Jamesly's soul which is unheard of, because then everyone would be dealing with one another's souls."

"Then the fact that she is alive is because what, she made the first deal?" Jamesly interjected.

"Precisely," Castiel answered blankly, continuing, "but…I cannot see how a demon like Crowley could actually accept another person's soul with out the participating parties consent…it's forgery."

"Well, maybe Crowley has something up his sleeve?" Sam added in.

Dean merely snorted drawling out, "fat bet that is. He's just a bloody demon who wants some human souls to torture down in the pit."

Draco looked at Jamesly for an explanation, "he is referring to Hell."

"Oh…that muggle Christian thing," Draco said with a roll of his eyes, "utter bollocks if you ask me."

"I'd like to think that every evil person who has committed bad deeds would be punished somewhere…" Jamesly said softly, his eyes downcast.

Draco, seeing Jamesly's distressed state reached out under the table and squeezed the man's knee tightly, although this went un-noticed by the other men at the table, all just thinking that Draco gave Jamesly an encouraging smile.

Jamesly felt Draco squeeze his knee and gave him a weak smile in return, continuing, "besides, with Lucifer out and about you'd think that he would keep his underlings in line, no?"

"Doubt that," Dean said with a snort, "he's be too busy trying to be all bad-ass and destroy the world and bring about the apocalypse. Failed at that hasn't he?"

Sam merely chuckled, only agreeing with his brother but his face was soon marred with a frown.

"That's true…why haven't we heard anything from the guy lately…" Sam said as he thought deeply.

"Who cares? As long as he's out of our hair for now," Dean said with a grin as he leant back on his chair, rocking on the back legs, his hands tucked behind his head, "Lucifer can go screw with someone else's life for once."

Castiel frowned, thinking along the same lines as Sam.

It had recently been quiet, too quiet. He hadn't heard word from his brothers but that was only a given. Zachariah was holding up ranks back home and Castiel was probably classified a fallen angel who just happened to still have his grace.

Jamesly was silent for a while, thinking back as he tried to think of something, anything.

"Do you think we should try and summon Crowley?" Sam asked aloud.

Jamesly thought for a moment, thinking about the circumstances which they were in which, he had to admit were dire. If they did it would have to be perfect as they couldn't risk being found out by anyone at all.

"I don't know…if we did we'd have to be extremely careful that we don't bring him into the wards and he can then find us…we'd need to find somewhere safe to perform the ritual…" Jamesly murmured as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

"You would assume so," Dean said, narrowing his eyes at the table top at the thought of the demon. The few times he had dealt with the demon had Dean hating the cocky British dick of a demon who always seemed to be back stabbing or faking.

"Well then," Draco said with a small cough, finishing off his coffee as he sent his empty mug flying to the sink where it began to wash and rinse itself before drying itself with a tea towel and going back to it's original place in the cupboard.

"I don't know about you boys, but you can do your little organisation or whatever for this Crowley man and I shall set about to try and find a solution to this problem of yours," Draco said as he stood up from his seat, turning to the other men, "you are all tired so I shall let you all rest. Ry, you especially. I can feel you magic draining now, so stop fuelling the wards around the house with your core, I can do that."

Jamesly merely nodded, not saying anything as he stood up and walked away, pausing briefly to look back over his shoulder and say softly, "thanks…night."

Dean, Sam and Castiel began to plan out their next move, brain storming ideas which they would pitch to the other later as they sat at the table still, refilling mugs of coffee as they discussed ideas. Well, two hunters did, one angel just added in phrases occasionally.

Draco simply departed from the room silently as he let his own magic briefly take up the act of keeping them hidden from all eyes, the building and land invisible to the whole world.

Well, except for one person, but they wouldn't dare barge in at such a time, not when his brother was planning something big. Very big.

So Michael merely flew away, his large wings flapping as he descended into the sky, the humans who were being targeted also by his brother unaware of the angels presence as he hid his grace from all.

Michael knew that he would need to approach them soon, before his little brother Lucifer did anyway, because knowing his brother all too well, everything would soon end up in chaos and destruction and Michael needed his vessel.

And soon.

* * *

**So, what do you think of the update? Decent? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Pie-chan **


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS! I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I appologise sincerely for that! I've just kinda lost my muse for...well, all my stories unfortunately and life hasn't been good for the past few months but it's been looking up recently. **

**I'm trying to write the stories out because I do want the finish them, I hate when authors leave it uncompleted. I know that it'll take me a while and I hope you all stick it out with me but I will get round to finishing this! With school and family and drama getting in the way I shall find time to write and if not, I'll make time for it.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14

It had been a week since the arrival of Draco within the household and there was still no clue about what had happened with their soul switch.

Even the help from the knowledgeable hunter Bobby with all his sources and books there was still no mention of there being a soul switch without the presence of their being some deal.

Jamesly had kept to keeping up the wards on the house and researching, anything to help out his newly found friends from the predicament that they were all in. He was in constant touch with Hermione who would provide him any news of the magical world and the movement of any known death eaters.

Dean and Sam kept an ear out in the muggle world, listening to any world of demons, angels or any other supernatural beings which sprung up. Their frequent conversations with Bobby had them keeping up with all the news from the hunting world. They needed to make sure they knew everything in case something could help them.

Cas made himself useful by reading as well, occasionally sneaking a peek into the angel world as he listened in but it was harder now that he was in another's body, especially one with no faith in the lord. It made it harder for the fallen angel to make the connection to heaven but he managed.

Draco devoted his time to research, alternating with Jamesly to keep the wards up so that the wizard wouldn't drain his magic dry with such high level magic. The blonde had slowly begun to know Sam and Castiel better although his relationship with Dean was still intolerable at best. It did serve him good entertainment though as he watched the hunter flirt with his oblivious friend.

So one week in and they were still came up with a blank.

Sitting around the table in the living room, books and laptops out on the coffee table as the five men sat around, all engrossed in books or papers for any hint at all.

Dean slammed his book down on the table in frustration, muttering out, "we're never going to find anything in these…why the hell are we even wasting out time anymore? It's been a week of reading these damn papers and there is still not even a shred of information that can help us."

Draco rolled his eyes, retorting blankly, "well if you put in half the effort you do with whining then we might actually achieve something."

Dean glared at the blonde, hating the way that the aristocrat seemed to just get under his skin. It was terrible. Dean swore that Draco could read his minds at times, as the smirk on his lips almost seemed to mock the brunette hunter.

Not that Dean would know but Draco _could_ actually read his mind but he wasn't using legilimancy to though. Draco just had a fair idea what was running through Dean's head whenever he blushed red after having stared at Jamesly.

Jamesly shook his head as the two fought; he was already used to it by now. "Now, now you two we really don't need to hear both your bitchiness," Jamesly said in spite of Dean, knowing how much he hated it.

"I'm not a bitch," Dean said with a pout, the green eyes which were not his own shining brightly.

"Yeah you are," Sam muttered just above a whisper although no one else seemed to catch it thankfully.

Castiel had heard though, but he just sat there, stoic as usual as he occasionally grabbed from the chip packet he had in his hand. The 'Doritos' chips which Dean had given him were quite addictive, especially the nacho cheese flavor which for some reason Dean's body seemed to welcome happily.

Sam clicked away at the laptop he had seated on his lap, scrolling down the pages to try and catch anything that might be of help to them. Researching meant key words and as he typed in things like 'souls', 'deals', 'supernatural', and 'magic', he soon came up with a list of links.

Clicking the first one, it opened up a tab with a website all about the fan base of a book series. Curious, Sam went to read the synopsis of the book and felt his jaw drop as he read about whom the characters were and what the story was about.

"This is…it's impossible," Sam said, stunned.

Dean raised a brow at his brothers' words as he leant over from his position on the couch to let his eyes scan the screen which his brother still stared dumbly at.

"Holy Mary mother of God…" Dean said as he promptly grabbed the laptop of Sam's legs.

Turning it around to face Jamesly, Castiel and Draco, Dean showed them, saying, "look at this."

Jamesly stood up as he walked over, looking at the page as he frowned.

Looking over to both brothers despite their appearances being different to their usual he asked, "why on earth is there a book called _'__Supernatural__'_ written about you two?"

-DOWNTOWN-

Jamesly was glad that he still had some polyjuice potion left in the vial that he carried around when he needed to go on undercover missions.

He couldn't alter his appearance with his magic as the trace would be activated for the death eaters who were probably still trying to locate them.

Polyjuice potion didn't require any magic and as long as Jamesly didn't use any form of magic he wouldn't be found.

Seeing as neither Dean nor Sam would be able to accompany him to the small town nearby as Jamesly had used up the last of the appearance changing potion, Draco had offered to join him instead.

Dean had to grudgingly give in after a while as Jamesly was sure that they would need to go to the bookstore to grab some of these _Supernatural_ books which they could then try to research.

It seemed like whoever wrote the books knew everything about the Winchester brothers' lives and as Sam read through pages and pages of comments from fans he had shown them the discussions of fights, scenes and relationships which people discussed on these online chat rooms.

Jamesly chuckled, recalling the discovery of the term 'Wincest' which happened to have both brothers gag when they realized what fans had been hinting at.

The look on Sam's face had been priceless and Dean's reaction had been amazing.

Jamesly was sure that if he had a pensive handy he'd pull out the memory just so he could re-watch it again to laugh at the expense of his friends.

"And what are you chuckling about?" Draco asked the blonde across from him, the sky blue eyes which stared back at him shinning with hidden mirth.

"Oh nothing," Jamesly said in response, his lips quirked into a smile.

He was currently Ben Tyler, a postman from Manhattan to which Draco had kindly apparated to for a hair to add to the potion. He wouldn't be known, and as long as he didn't use any magic, meaning also that his bike was out of the question which had the two blondes driving the impala into town.

Draco rolled his eyes at Jamesly, saying with a drawl, "whatever Ry, just keep your game face on, we need to get about this without running into any trouble at all. And don't forget, no magic. Leave it to me for that."

Jamesly nodded, replying, "alright, will do."

As Jamesly drove them, Draco in the front seat beside him the pulled up into the town, driving down the main street as they kept their eyes peeled for a book store.

Spotting one Jamesly pulled the steering wheel down to the right, pulling up beside the store as he parked the car beside the gutter, careful to not scratch any part of the car. He really wasn't used to driving these big machines and Jamesly wished for his bike just for the convenience of it.

He knew that if anything happened to the Impala Dean would have his head on a silver platter so making sure that it was locked up and free from any dangers, Jamesly nodded once to Draco before making his way into the store.

The mission here was to buy the book series as well as dropping into a small store to pick up on some ammunition and some ingredients. They would be needed in summoning the demon king of the cross roads later on and Sam had requested that they go to some shady back alley store.

Picking up the books, Jamesly had to suppress his laughter as he eyed the front cover of the books which had been artfully painted to depict the Winchesters, both very manly…and half naked. Oh he was definitely going to enjoy showing these to the brothers when he got back.

Buying the books with cash, they piled into the Impala once more as they made their way to the next store, Draco navigating to Jamesly directions.

When they finally came to the shady are of the town Jamesly eyed the people loitering about on the street. They definitely looked like they would be hiding weapons beneath those large sweat shirts as their pants hung around their knees.

Draco, being taller than Jamesly who was in his current Ben form placed a hand on his forearm, maneuvering them down the alley towards the backdoor which Bobby had told Sam would be.

"Well doesn't this remind you of Knockturn Alley…" Jamesly mused beneath his breath to his companion.

The rubbish filled side alley was neither appetizing nor appealing to the eyes but they had a job to do so Jamesly put up with the stench grudgingly.

Knocking on the door thrice like instructed, the door opened a crack as the safety chain was still in place.

"How can I help ya?" a rough voice spoke out from the darkness.

"We're here to pick up some goods," Jamesly replied as he lifted up the piece of paper which Sam had written down all the stuff needed.

The eyes that stared out from the crack looked at the paper before they traveled up to Jamesly before the door was closed with a shut and the unlocking of multiple bolts and locks could be heard.

The door swung open to reveal a dark interior, the only light emitted from the barracks on the wall which held a few candles.

Before Jamesly and Draco even stepped through the doorway, they were hit with a splash of water to the face. They had to blink to get the water out of their eyes as Jamesly realized what had happened, running his fingers through his now wet blonde hair.

"No, we're not demons," Jamesly stated.

"Had'ta to make sure, never can be too trusting these days," the voice said from the darkness.

The sound of a click could be heard as the room was soon illuminated as the light bulbs above them flickered to life.

"Watch'tha salt line boys," said the voice once more which Jamesly soon located.

There was a tiny woman, only about 5'2 who stood in the middle of the room. She was elderly, old enough to be his grandmother anyhow but Jamesly knew better than to underestimate this woman.

She was probably an ex-hunter, and the shot gun which she had cocked towards them was only another indication of it.

Stepping over the salt line into the room, Draco closed the door behind him as the locks seemed to automatically snap back into place.

"So, why you 'ere boys?" the woman asked as she kept her finger trained on the trigger of her gun.

Jamesly smiled, trying to show that he meant no harm as he explained, "I was told that you'd have certain ingredients and instruments that I'd be needing. We were asked here by friends to come pick them up."

"Who told you, what friends?" the woman grunted out.

It seemed she was untrustworthy but not that Jamesly would blame her, all hunters were like that unfortunately.

"Who sent'cha?" the woman said as she kept her beady eyes trained on them.

Draco kept his hands out in front of him, not really wanting to be shot as he replied, "we're friends of the Winchesters. They told us that Bobby Singer said that you'd have the things that we'd be needing."

The woman stared at them a moment longer before she stood down with her gun, placing it on the table behind her as she said, "Singer huh? Tha' bloody old fool sending in young'ens to me…business is business I guess."

The old woman dug around in one of her pockets as she pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up as she took a drag, blowing out the smoke.

"Ma'names Serenity but most folks call me Mama," the woman now known as Serenity said, "now what is it that you boys need?"

"Well," Jamesly said as he stepped forward, holding out the piece of paper to Serenity, "this is a list here. I know that you might not have stock of all these things but we'd be willing to order in. Also we'll be needing to stock up on some hollow point shells if you have any too. Oh and if you happen to have some good quality guns I'm looking to buy some."

Mama looked over the list, taking another drag of her cigarette. "Don't you worry boy I've got all these things 'ere. Ammo is over there by tha' back wall and what sorta guns you looking for? I got some good quality ones, straight from'tha black market."

Blowing out the smoke, the woman added, "you do know this is gonna cost you big bucks kiddo."

"That won't be a problem," Draco replied smoothly as he pulled out his wallet, forking out hundred dollar bills by the dozens.

"That'll do," Mama said as she turned, walking from the room into a conjoining one, "follow me boys."

Draco and Jamesly looked at each other, the latter shrugging before leading the way after the elderly woman into the next room.

They saw that she had placed a cardboard box on the table and was rummaging through drawers and cupboards, throwing in things into the box as she went.

"From these things I can tell you're thinking of summoning a demon huh?" Serenity stated, "That's bad mojo boys, you should keep yourself away from those bitches. Lately I've been hearing that the big boss of hell has been on the move since his release, not too many hunters are too sure about what's been happenin' with him though."

Jamesly stayed silent, nodding along while Draco just kept his face passive as he leant up against the wall, watching the woman closely.

As the woman seemed to have collected everything she stood up, barely even taller than the table as she dusted off her hands, "that'll be all'ya need for that ritual. Now hollow points and guns, alright, one of you grab that box."

Draco stepped forward, picking up the cardboard box now filled with different things that even the potion loving man couldn't identify for the life of him.

Making their way back to the front room, Draco placed the box on the counter there as the woman proceeded to throw in four boxes of rounds.

"All right, now guns, whatcha thinking of?"

Jamesly looked over at Draco, biting his lip. He had wanted to get the wizard a hand held for protection as Jamesly knew that in hunting, magic didn't always necessarily save you from the monsters.

Since he dragged Draco into this, he'd make sure that he'd get out alive.

"I was thinking maybe a glock, something sturdy that'll be easy to handle for a beginner," Jamesly explained.

Draco cocked a brow as he noticed Jamesly staring at him, "what Ry?"

"I can do that," Mama said as she walked over to a cupboard, pulling it open to reveal various guns hanging inside from brackets.

She grabbed a black pistol from it as she threw it towards Jamesly who caught it easily. A magazine was also thrown towards him as he snatched it up and slipped it in.

Looking over the gun Jamesly nodded to himself, feeling the weight within his hands. Taking out the magazine he began to disassemble the gun, pulling it to pieces to check how smooth it was before he nodded again and put it all back together again.

"Nice gun," Jamesly commented.

Mama let out a gruff laugh, replying, "I only buy in tha' best boy."

"I'll take it," said Jamesly.

"Alright, all up for everythin' I'd be saying a coupla' hundred should do," Mama said.

Draco forked out four hundred dollars in cash, handing it over to the elderly woman.

"Will this do?"

"This'll do just fine boys," Mama said as she took the cash with a smirk.

Draco proceeded to pick up the box, walking towards the door as Jamesly pocket the gun, slipping it in the waist band of his jeans before following Draco.

As they left Jamesly smiled at the woman politely before stepping out back into the back alley, hearing her call out behind him, "nice doin' business with ya!"

They clambered into the Impala, the bought objects all on the backseat as they drove back to the Potter Manor.

~The Next Day~

The gang of men had decided to go pay the lovely Carver Edland a visit and to question (interrogate) him as to why he knew so much about the happenings of the Winchesters lives.

Jamesly had to wonder if they were a seer or something, but then why would the author only be focusing in on the happenings of the Winchesters.

For whatever reason really, all of them wanted to find out as well as see if they had any clue as to what was going on now with the whole situation.

Any idea was better than none, which was how the five men came up at the moment, with a blank.

So after a few days of research and Jamesly making a few calls here and there for some background information they finally found the address of one Mr. Edlunds who was actually the writer Chuck Shurley.

As the appointed day came for them to go visit the unsuspecting author, all the men meeting down in the lobby of the Potter manor, the five of them all standing in a circle.

Draco laced his fingers with Jamesly, giving the man a small smile as he let his eyes flicker over to Dean's for a moment just to annoy him.

Dean glared at the male before he huffed and turned away much to the confusion of Jamesly.

"All right everyone, place your hands on my arms and we'll get going," Draco ordered.

As everyone did so Draco concentrated on the abandoned building lot down the street from the address they were heading to, the location courtesy of google maps.

As he spun on the spot, all five men felt their insides compress as the familiar sensation of apparition spun them away, the bang resounding out into the Potter Manor loudly before it all fell quiet.

* * *

**Ok so really the chapter had not much point, just introducing what's to happen in the next chapter! I know what's going to happen with the story, I have it all brain stormed and written out so people, don't think I'm making this up as I go along cause I really do have a plan!**

**Hope you all stick it out with me and I'll try to update soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so I haven't actually been updating any of my stories in...well a while and that's because I've had life been piled ontop of me plus it's my last and final year of schooling as well as having to deal with all the other things that come with being a teenager. My life has been split between school, study, work, socialising and the ocassional party. That being said, I'm not only blaming my lack of free time on being unable to update as it is only partially the reason. I also have had the most terrible writers block and while I know how this story is going to finish up, I just can't seem to find a way to write it all out.**

**So I apologise to everyone who was waiting and to all those who have reviewed! I love every single one of you and I love seeing people favourite or alert this story because it lets me know people still actually read it. **

**I know it's been a while so here is an update!**

**Hope you all like it! **

* * *

Chapter 15

The group of men landed awkwardly in the enclosed area, the high fences which surrounded the empty lot shielding them from view.

Two of the men were used to the sensation of apparition while two were down and one was just indifferent about the whole thing.

Dean and Sam had to regain their breath as it had all but been squeezed from them during the travel here, the two men refilling their lungs as they had to stop themselves from retching.

Castiel didn't really have much of an opinion on the whole thing although he did lament to himself that angel travel was much more comfortable than that.

Jamesly just shook his head with a chuckle as Dean and Sam both glared at him.

It was still strange to see yourself glaring back at you and Jamesly realized just what sort of expressions his face held.

He in his new body however still had to cope with the whole thing. It was strange, having to adjust to another persons' body but he was happy.

Jamesly had to be thankful that to change with anyone, it had to be the Winchesters' and their guardian angel rather than some randoms.

Draco brushed himself off, his normal muggle clothing which Jamesly had made him wear so he wouldn't stand out having been fitted to his form perfectly.

Jamesly had been impressed when the blonde had altered the clothes magically to refit his size as Jamesly had always been a few sizes smaller than Draco.

"Everyone alright? Ok, what was the number again?" Jamesly questioned, turning to Draco.

"Number 27," Draco replied as he looked down at the paper he held in his hand with the address scrawled in script neatly.

Draco turned to his newly found companions, gesturing with his hand as he spoke, "alright, this way then."

He led them from the building site, checking that the coast was clear before they crossed the street, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

They kept their eyes on the letterboxes for the numbers as they passed houses, the odd numbers slowly rising higher and higher.

_21…23…25…27! _Jamesly said to himself in his head, excited when he finally spotted the correct house number on the letterbox beside the driveway.

The house was painted a dark green, the small lawn out the front holding a bicycle which he had to assume Mr. Shurley rode. The grass was slightly overgrown and the plants looked like they needed a bit of a watering but overall, it looked just like a normal house…except for the rubbish piled up around the yard.

The five men all walked along the small path within the front garden which led to the porch, all of them casting glances about, scouting out the area for any danger. As they all climbed the few steps to the verandah, they found themselves before the front door.

They could hear shuffling within the house and despite the walls which muffled the sounds you could still hear the soft echo of someone speaking in a low, throaty voice, although they could not make out what was being said.

"Any wild guesses at to what he's doing in there? Betcha 5 bucks he's wanking," Dean said with a light laugh.

He lamented was so unlike his own usual deep chuckle, but he liked the sound anyway. It was Jamesly's laugh…Dean pushed his embarrassing chick flick thoughts from his head quickly.

"Gross," Jamesly replied but the smile on his face betrayed his amusement.

Sam just shook his head, "really Dean, really?"

"What? It sounds like it mate," Dean said with a grin.

Jamesly ignored Dean's grin which made his heart jump a little. With a small shrug as he glanced over his shoulder at his comrades before he pressed the doorbell, he lamented, "well here goes nothing I guess."

All five men turned their attention to the glass on the door as it opened.

There was a small man standing there, his face was covered in stubble and he wore a bathrobe (in seeing this Dean grinned to himself, he was so right), his eyes had dark bags under them and he looked as if he hadn't slept in several days.

"Are you Chuck Shirley?" Jamesly asked, eying the man before them, inside happy dancing at the fact that he was taller than him (in his real body of course).

"The Chuck Shirley who wrote the 'Supernatural' books?" Dean added for him.

The man looked around at the five men, his eyes lingering on them all as he said slowly, his tone questioning, "maybe…why?"

He shifted at the door, probably a little confronted with five men turning up at his door, all of them looking quite professional; the only one who looked kind was Jamesly who was smiling down from his giant height known as Samuel Winchester who's height alone was a intimidation.

"I'm Dean, this is Sam, the Dean and Sam you've been writing about," Dean said, Jameslys lips forming the words as Chuck's gaze was drawn to him.

Sam continued on from his brother, "and these are our friends, Castiel, Draco and Jamesly."

The man looked at them with the thought 'you're crazy, get off my property' look evident on his face as he proceeded to close the door in their faces.

Draco, raising a brow at the rudeness of the male pressed the doorbell again.

Chuck appeared once more, looking rather exasperated as he said, "look, I appreciate your enthusiasm, really, I do. It's always nice to hear from the fans. But, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life."

With that, he went to close the door once more on the men on his front porch.

Dean's anger was obviously seen on his face as a hand snapped out to stop Chuck from closing the door yet again in their faces. "Get a life? Get a life? Dude, you stole ours to write your books."

He really didn't like having his life on paper for all to read…no matter how small a cult following was of the series, and Dean let that anger come to the forefront of his mind, controlling his actions.

Jamesly rested a hand on his own body's arm, knowing that Dean would probably lash out in anger at the male at the door.

Dean pushed open the door, knowing that Jamesly's hand was on his arm but he walked through the doorway anyway, knowing that his brother would be right behind him. Neither of the two siblings was pleased about this situation, their lives were for their own, not for some weirdo's entertainment.

Chuck looked alarmed at the intrusion, stumbling backwards into his own house. "Now wait a minute…this isn't funny."

"Damn straight it's not funny," said the older brother of the two, although currently boy-who-lived-countless-times.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it," Sam added.

The man looked confused, as he shook his head, "I'm not doing anything, really."

"Are you a hunter?" Draco asked calmly, leaning up against the wall of the entrance way, his eyes trained on Chuck.

"What?" Chuck said, eyes wide as he began to quickly deny it, "no, I'm a writer, just you're average writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons? Or tolpas or changelings?" Jamesly asked, his tone friendlier than the other's hand been, "how can you know so much in such vivid detail?"

The man fell back onto the couch as Dean advanced on him in anger. "Is this a misery thing? Oh it is isn't it? It's a misery thing!"

"It's not a misery thing," said Castiel, his face in a frown. The angels had been whispering about this male, although he could barely catch their conversation in this new body which was not his own vessels.

"We are not fans, believe me what I say that," Dean spat out.

"What do you want!" Chuck yelled, his hands flailing about in the air as the five men practically surrounded him as he lay sprawled on the couch, his eyes wide betraying his fear.

"I'm Sam, that's Dean," the youngest Winchester stated, gesturing towards Jamesly whom his brother was currently residing in.

"Sam and Dean are fictional characters! I made them up! They're not real! They can't be real!"

Chuck seemed to be on the verge of a break down as he stared up at the men around him, his eyes flittering between each.

"What can we say to prove to you that they are indeed real?" Jamesly asked.

"They're not real! They can't be, ever! They are a figment of my imagination!" said the author, trembling slightly.

Dean finally seemed to snap, un-holstering his gun, "does this look real enough to you?"

"Is that…?" Chuck eyed the pearl handled gun which Dean held, the barrel facing his chest.

The author looked up at Dean, saying in honest surprise, "wow…you guys really are my number one fans."

Jamesly sensing the American hunter's irritation quickly pushed his arm down, making the gun point to the floor incase he tried to shoot the poor male in his bathrobe.

Sam stared him down, his voice stern as he asked, "how much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Lillith breaking the seals?"

"Wait a minute…how do you know about that?"

"Question is how do you," Draco replied smoothly.

"Cause I wrote it," Chuck replied.

"You kept writing?" asked Jamesly.

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt," Chuck explained as he looked between them all, "but those books never came out…"

"Is this some sort of joke?" Chuck settled on, "did Phil put you up to this?"

Dean just looked towards Sam, the two sharing a small silent conversation.

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam," said man stated.

Chuck seemed to be taken aback by something they said as he sat up, his eyes seemingly growing twice their usual size. "Last names were never in the books…I never told anybody that, let alone wrote them down."

At that, Chuck got off the couch, pushing his way through the circle of men as he quickly grabbed a bottle of scotch, pouring it into a glass on the bench before he gulped it down, wincing.

Turning back around he saw the five men still standing there as he rubbed at his eyes furiously, "oh god you're still there…"

"Yup," Dean replied.

"You're not a hallucination," was the reply they got.

"Nope."

"There is only one explanation…" Chuck said slowly, "obviously I'm a God."

Draco scoffed despite his usual stony faced attitude. How on earth did this man come to that conclusion was beyond him.

"You're not a God," Castiel said, he'd know if Chuck was a God, he'd feel it, even despite his loose connection he was having with his angelic powers.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and they come to life. Yeah nah, definitely a God," the male said, still only clothed in his bathrobe as he stood facing the men over his desk which was in the centre of the room. "A cruel, cruel, capricious God."

He looked up at the men, "the things I put you through…the physical beatings alone…"

Chuck's eyes were apologetic and his tone sad, almost making Dean roll his eyes at the pity they were currently receiving.

_Screw you and your pity, _Dean thought to himself as he said aloud, "we're still in one piece."

"I killed your father."

Both brothers tensed.

"Burned your mother alive."

Another shared wince.

"Then you had to go through the whole horrific thing again with Jessica."

Raised brows from Jamesly and Draco, Castiel stoic as he knew what had happened, Dean looking at his brother in concern and Sam looking saddened yet the tensing in his shoulders was noticeable.

"Chuck…" Sam said in warning, the twitch in his mouth showing his irritation.

"And for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry! I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for…entertainment." Chuck turned away from them, staring off at the wall.

Dean stepped forward, still peeved as he unconsciously moved closer to Sam who still seemed to be affected by the mention of his passed girlfriend in silent comfort.

"You didn't toy with us, you didn't create us," the elder Winchester brother said.

Jamesly could tell that Sam was upset as he bit his lip, he had no idea why but it wasn't his place to pry about this Jessica so he stayed where he was.

Draco, sensing Jamesly's sadness about not being able to help a friend, as per usual with his weird martyr complex, reached over to give the man's hand a squeeze.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," Chuck said sincerely.

"Chuck you're not a God," Jamesly said.

"We think you may probably be just psychic," Sam continued from Jamesly.

Chuck stared at them like they were crazy once more. "No. If I were psychic I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

Chuck sat down on his swivel chair, seating himself at his desk which was littered with papers and pens, a computer smack bam in the middle of the wood.

"It seems that somehow you're just focusing on our lives," Sam tried to give the male some light to their theory.

"Like laser focus," Dean added.

Jamesly shook his head at Dean's tone, asking, "are you working on anything right now?"

Chuck seemed to have a thought dawn on him as he let out a long, "ho-ly crap."

"What?" the blonde aristocrat said snappishly, he was getting annoyed at how much time this interrogation was taking to even get a shred of information which could aid them.

Chuck picked up a pile of papers which were before him, rubbing a hand over his face with his free one. "The latest book, it's uh, kinda weird."

Dean leant forward on the table, eager to hear what Chuck had to say, "how?"

"I…I wrote myself into it," Chuck said awkwardly, "I wrote myself, in my house, confronted by my characters and their friends…"

Chuck looked up at the five, "what did you say your names were again?"

"That's Draco Malfoy and that's Castiel and I'm Jamesly Black…" the latter introduced.

"Oh god…you're…you're my new characters that I wrote…you guys…" Chuck trailed off, looking from the paper in his hand to the five men before him.

Chuck took a deep breath, saying, "you guys switched bodies in that house." He looked over the four original men before turning to Draco. "And you, you're his best friend from England."

"Yeah, that's me," Draco said with a snort as Jamesly rolled his eyes at his best friend and brother in all but blood.

"Oh god…what have I done…" Chuck gripped at his brunette locks as he turned to Dean, "dude, I'm so sorry…this must suck for you…I never…I never meant to…"

Dean seemed to get the gist of what the male was saying as his eyes flittered over to Jamesly momentarily before he looked away.

Jamesly quirked a brow in curiosity, what was this all about?

Two of the other three men understood as well while the other was indifferent, as per usual.

"Yeah now shut up and tell us if you know anything about what the hell had happened at that house that day," Dean said gruffly, although his voice was a few tones higher than his usual one, making it sound less threatening that it usually would.

"Well…I mean, the only thing that I wrote about was you meeting him," jerked head in Jamesly's direction, "and the witch who lived there cursing whoever came to her in need."

"...and?" Sam said.

"That's it, I didn't have anything else on it," Chuck replied.

"That's it? We came all this way for absolute nothing, well if this was a waste of our precious time and effort than I don't know what is," Draco said with a drawl.

"Shhh Dray," Jamesly said as Chuck shot the blonde a look of irritation.

"Look, that's all I know alright? You can't blame me for not saying anything more when I don't know anything else," the author said in reply, his brow furrowed.

Castiel seemed to look up at the ceiling, his eyes searching as if he were looking for something…or someone.

All of a sudden the room began to shake, the floor quivering beneath their feet as it seemed the whole house began to sway.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Draco said loudly over the rumbling which accompanied the earthquake which seemed to rock the house.

"No idea!" shouted Jamesly back as he hung onto the couch which he stood behind to try and steady himself, making sure he didn't fall over.

"Michael is coming," Castiel said in a whisper, none of his companions hearing him.

Dean saw his angel friend's lips moving his own as he said, "what? Cas, what did you just say, I can't hear you!"

"I said, 'Michael is coming'," Castiel replayed, this time his voice louder, letting all of them hear him.

"Who's Michael?" Chuck all but screamed out.

"My brother," Castiel said in reply.

"That's good then!" Draco yelled back, steadying himself against the wall of the room.

"…it's not," Castiel said as his eyes flickered over to the vessels, "we are not safe."

"No you're not little brother," a voice said from the center of the room as all eyes were drawn towards the figure there, a man in his mid twenties with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello Michael," was all the other angel said in reply, "I see you have found a vessel."

"Temporary at best. As you can see, my powers still cannot be contained within," Michael stated as the room continued to shake, the sheer power could be felt by the two wizards within the room.

"We know why you're hear and the answer is no!" Dean yelled from within Jamesly.

"Ah, Dean Winchester," Michael said as he turned his current hazel gaze to lock with emerald, "a little flaw there. You see, my brother is currently possessing your body and seeing as I outrank him, he listens to my orders. Now Castiel, say yes so I can take my promised vessel."

Castiel seemed to be in a dilemma as he was silent; not saying a word but a frown marred his face. He was probably deep in thought.

Jamesly looked over at Draco, a silent plea expressed on his face as his blonde friend nodded.

Not having time to pull out his wand, Draco lifted his hands before him, his legs planted firmly on the ground to stop himself from swaying and with a simple accio wandlessly and non-verbally his four companions plus the author were all flying towards him.

As soon as he felt skin connect with his he began to spin, apparating them away.

Jamesly felt himself be pulled towards Draco at an alarming rate, but not before he felt a hand latch onto his leg as he flew forward. He felt his stomach begin to compress as they apparated away and before he could shake the hand off he felt himself being squeezed tightly and he knew.

He knew that the second they landed that Michael would be inside the wards of their haven and he knew they'd be in a whole heap of shit.

The only thing he could think was, _aw, crap._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I love every single person who has taken the time to read through this chapter and I give you cookies!**

**xxx**


End file.
